Forced Romance
by Beautifuldaisy
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome have an awkward meeting in the middle of the forest. But what happens when someone from the west traps the miko and demon in a cave, and the only way to get out is for an heir to be conceived. COMPLETE AS OF 1-26-1-2016
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.

THIS STORY IS RATED M, FOR LEMONS/LANGUAGE/ACTION/AND A FEW OTHER THINGS.

**CHAPTER ONE: RED LINGERIE**

ENJOY.

The Lord of the west stood tall on the mountain side. His long silver hair blowing in the harsh winter wind. An ice glare on his face as he looked over his snow covered lands.

Winter had come suddenly in the night.

Much too suddenly for his liking, But the demon lord knew that it was time to return to his home.

The large castle of the west had been left with no lord to rule it for a year now.

Sesshomaru would send his servant, an old toad demon to the large castle. Said demon's name was Jakin.

Jakin would insure that the grounds were keep and the magnificent castle stood in its glory, awaiting it's lords arrival at any moment.

The large demon look down as the sound of a small sneeze hit his ears.

Sesshomaru turned his head slightly as he looked down to the small human female. she was sitting on a snow covered rock. She was currently wiping her nose with a small handkerchief.

Sesshomaru eyed her for a moment, his little 'daughter' had changed greatly in the last four years.

Sesshomaru looked back up to the snow covered hills as he began to think of the little girl that he resurrected almost 5 years ago.

Rin was thin, malnourished. She wore rags, her hair and skin not taken care of. She had been cast aside like bad fish.

Now that once abandoned child, walked beside the mightiest of demon lords, she called him father.

Sesshomaru had not like the idea of the young girl calling him father, at first.

But now that she understood that it was something that was only said in private, he did not mind very much.

Sesshomaru turned to the young girl who smiled up at him.

Her nose was red from the cold wind. Her brown hair pinned up with a very expensive jade clip, the red stone matching the dark kimono she wore. Rin had matured greatly, she was now taking lessons on how to be a lady. Sesshomaru had collected her from the old miko, to travel with him again. It was time for her to return to the castle and begin her studies.

Sesshomaru would not have an uneducated child tied to him.

He looked away from her chocolate eyes as he spoke.

"Come Rin, we leave."

his voice was like satin as it echoed in the wind.

The young girl nodded as she stood, pulling the hood back over her head as she waited for Sesshomaru to pass her, before she followed behind him.

Sesshomaru was pleased that she was learning her place. Something the young child had lacked the first two years that she followed him.

Sesshomaru walked through the snow gracefully as he turned to look over his shoulder, watching the young girl struggle with her long kimono. Sesshomaru looked up to the sky watching the clouds move quickly as the wind picked up.

Rin released her kimono as a loud whistle filled the air. Her eyes widened as she looked up to her lord.

It was not very long before a loud roar filled the air. A large smile graced the young girls face as she tighten the hood around her rosy face.

Sesshomaru watched as the two headed dragon landed roughly in the snow. Large amounts of the cold snow filling the air as the dragon began to run to the young girl.

Rin smiled as the dragon pushed one of its large heads against her small hand, a purr escaping its large chest as it was reunited with its beloved owner.

Yes Ah and UN loved Sesshomaru as well, but the human female was much more lenient with giving snacks and petting's.

Rin's eyes widened as Sesshomaru lifted her to sit on the back of the dragon. she looked up to his face as his large clawed hands left her waist.

Even sitting on the two headed dragons back, her lord still stood tall.

"Thank you, fath..my lord." Rin stuttered before correcting herself.

Sesshomaru's eyes soften as he watched the blush fill her cheeks as he spoke.

"are you warm enough Rin? We have a journey ahead of us."

he spoke actually concerned about the human girls warmth.

Sesshomaru watched as the girl nodded, the large demon turned and took hold of the rains that where attached to the large two headed dragon.

Rin watched as her lord turned, his long hair blowing in the breeze as he began to gracefully walk to the western castle.

-oOo-

The inu-hanyou stared with fearful eyes as the raven haired miko stared in to his golden eyes.

"this isn't what it looks like Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, his face turning red as he looked at the anger filled face. In his hand, he held a red pair of a certain miko's panties.

Kagome gripped her fist as she stared at the hanyou.

"oh really Inuyasha, because it looks like you were sniffing my underwear." she growled, ripping the panties from his clawed hand.

The miko could not believe what she had walked in on.

Inuyasha and her were camping out on the southwest border. They had been called to clear out some demons from a small village. With Sango about to give birth, Miroku had to stay behind with the slayer. So Kagome decided to join the hanyou on the journey.

It had been one year since Naraku's death. The jewel was gone and all was at piece.

Kagome and Inuyasha had not come together like many of their friends had thought.

Kagome realized how immature the hanyou was, and the scene before her just proved it.

Kagome eyed the red panties in her hand.

she had left to change behind the trees, before slowly walking back in the snow to their small camp site. What met her was the hanyou sitting by her yellow bag, in his hands he gripped her underwear. Her eye''s widened as she saw him bring the fabric to his nose, smelling it.

The hanyou's mouth hung low as he tried to prove to her that he was not smelling her dainty underwear.

"Kagome! I.. I.."

he ran behind her as she lifted her bag and began to walk from their campsite.

The miko was so done with the hanyou. She cursed under her breath as she felt the cold wind hit her skin. yes it was a walk to the next village, but she was not going to stay with the hanyou pervert tonight. She would go to the small village and get a room at the inn.

Kagome could hear Inuyasha's heavy steps running behind her. His constant excuses as he followed the angry miko.

Inuyasha stopped suddenly as a massive aura hit him. His eyes widened as he reached for the miko's jacket.

"Kagome wait!" his voice cried out as she turned looking at his hand on her hoodie. She shocked him gently as she hissed.

"let go Inuyasha!" the hanyou's hand released as Kagome turned back to the front.

Her face slammed into something hard and cold, the feeling of her cheek being sliced opened hit her, Kagome was suddenly falling back, her eyes widened as a large hand reached out and grabbed her around the waist.

Kagome gripped the sleeve of the person who caught her. Her eyes looking up as she was pulled up to face the person. .

Kagome's eyes widened as Sesshomaru stared back down at her. His eyes cold as ice as he placed her on her feet. Kagome was speechless, her eyes wide and her cheeks full of blush as she watched Sesshomaru lift her red panties from his shoulder.

PLEASE REVIEW!

COVER PHOTO IS BY THE AMAZING SUGAR0o. LINK IS IN MY BIO!


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.

THIS STORY IS RATED M, FOR LEMONS/LANGUAGE/ACTION/AND A FEW OTHER THINGS.

**CHAPTER TWO: DARK SUPRISE**

ENJOY.

There was a cold and awkward silence as the western lord lifted the red piece of fabric from his shoulder.

Sesshomaru eyed it for a moment.

It was almost an instant discovery that it was some type of undergarment.

It was made from an unknown fabric.

By its scent he knew it belonged to the miko.

Sesshomaru looked down with his golden eyes to the wide blue ones of the miko. Her hair was blowing in the wind behind her, her cheeks filled with red as she watched him.

She was obviously embarrassed.

He looked down further to the gash on her right cheek.

Upon her rudely running into him, she must had ran into his armor.

Sesshomaru looked down to the spike on his chest plate, the medal was bloody.

'disgusting.' he thought

Sesshomaru reached out his large hand to the shaking woman before him, he held the unusual undergarment in between his fingers.

"This Sesshomaru believes that this belongs to you miko." he spoke handing her the unusual under garment.

Kagome wish she could die. She must have been blushing so hard as she reached out taking it quickly..

Her blush deepened as his hand touched her own. Sesshomaru quickly pulling his hand back to his side, he would defiantly need a bath now, first her blood then her skin, no that was too much.

Kagome looked away as she shoved the red panties into her bag.

She stopped briefly to give Inuyasha an evil glare that screamed, 'This is all your damn fault'. She turned back to the demon before her.

Sesshomaru had turned and was now walking pass them. His long hair swaying in the wind as he walked gracefully. Kagome smiled at the young girl on the back of the dragon. Rin waved to Kagome as they passed. Her smile growing as she watch Kagome wave back.

"Thank..thank you lord Sesshomaru." Kagome's voice shuddered as she spoke.

The demon did not turn around to accept her thanks as he pulled the dragon behind him. Ah and Un trailing behind their master.

Sesshomaru stopped suddenly as the human miko cried out, he turned.

"ugh!" Kagome cried, a burning sensation hit her. Her heart was pounding as she fell to the snow below her.

Her fingers gripping the snow as the pain radiated threw her body.

Inuyasha raced to her side, he had her in his arms as soon as she fell.

His eyes widened as her holy power began to flow through her. Kagome's hair was flowing around her as the power flowed off of her.

Inuyasha winced as the holy power flowed into his skin. The hanyou winced as it began to become painful.

The hairs on Sesshomaru's neck raised as he turn to look at the miko. A burning sensation began running through him.

"What!" he spoke angerly.

Sesshomaru suddenly felt very weak. He released the reins to the two headed dragon as he reached for something to support himself.

Inuyasha growled. "What did you do to her Sesshomaru!" the hanyou glared at his older brother.

His eyes widening as he watched Sesshomaru lean against the large tree.

Rin jumped from the back of the dragon as she raced to her father, the wind pushing her hood down as the snowy wind flowed through her brown hair.

.

Sesshomaru growled. What was happening to him?

What had the miko done?

Sesshomaru could feel Rin's small hand on his chest as she stared up into his eyes. He could hear her crying, but the pounding in his ears was becoming to loud to handle.

Sesshomaru looked passed her to inuysha, he was looking with wide eyes as the miko's body began to glow, the light was so bright even Sesshomaru had to look away.

Rin was crying now. Her father was growling and a light had begun to form around him. It was like a barrier, she no longer could touch him. Her fingers where burning as she beat against the barrier.

Inuyasha growled as Kagome began to disappear from his arms. He closed his eyes as the light became to bright. Once he could see again, his eyes widening as he looked down.

Kagome was no longer in his arms, she was gone. The only thing left was the red blood droplets from her cheek.

Inuyasha stood as Rin began to scream Sesshomaru's name. He ran to the girl pulling her back as the same thing occurred to the large demon.

Rin tried to free her self from Inuyasha arms, but he pulled her against his chest and turned away to shield her from the light.

Just as soon as it had begun it was over. Rin looked up with tearful eyes to the spot her father stood, he was no longer there.

Inuyasha looked down as the little human girl began to cry into his shirt, her hugged her tightly as he looked around,. What the hell had just happened.

-oOo-

Kagome woke slowly her head was pounding as she tried to lift herself. Her arms where shaking as she pushed her body to sit up right. Her eyes widen as she looked around. It was dark. Kagome could barely see a foot in front of her, but she could hear the sound of someone moving. She was not alone.

Panic began to fill her as the footsteps began to quicken.

Kagome cried out as she found her body leave the floor, her back hitting something hard. A hand around her neck.

She cried out as the hand around her neck tighten.

"Where have you brought This Sesshomaru, miko!"

Kagome looked into the blood red eyes of Sesshomaru, she tried to speak. Trying to tell him she had no idea what was going on, but she quickly found herself hitting the floor, a light filled the room as a demoness stood there.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru who had been thrown against what Kagome could see now was a cave wall.

Sesshomaru growled at her before the demoness spoke.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru's eyes widen. She followed his gaze as her eyes also widened.

A demoness stood there, her silver hair was pulled into to large ponytails that sat on the back of her head, her golden eyes shined brightly as she turned to look at Kagome.

Kagome took a deep breath as she rubbed the sore spot on her neck where Sesshomaru had grabbed her,.

The demoness tilted her head as she looked over Kagome, she then turned to Sesshomaru.

Kagome followed the demoness as she turned to look at said demon.

Sesshomaru could not believe his eyes. He stared at the demoness before him.

She raised her hand to stroke the fur pelt that was wrapped around her shoulder. She growled at him, before speaking.

"Harming your future mate is unbecoming, I expected more from my son.."

PLEASE REVIEW!

COVER PHOTO BY THE AMAZING SUGAR0o!


	3. chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.

THIS STORY IS RATED M, FOR LEMONS/LANGUAGE/ACTION/AND A FEW OTHER THINGS.

**CHAPTER THREE: BIRTHDAY SUPRISE**

ENJOY.

Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru with glistening wide eyes. Said demon was now staring at what Kagome now believed to be Sesshomaru's mother.

Kiran looked at her son with anger filled eyes. She had worked very hard to get this hex made, and she would not allow his stubbornness to mess it up. She was doing this for him after all.

Kiran slowly walked to the female. Her high ponytails swaying as she walked, the him of her kimono dragging in the dirt of the cave floor.

Kagome watched the demoness with large eyes.

"Come dear, do not stair, it is not lady like." Kiran gently laid her clawed hand out to the female before her. Said girl looked at the hand, then back to Sesshomaru. Kiran smiled down at the nervous girl.

She would be patient with the girl, she obviously had no training, that would change once she returned to the west.

Kiran smiled, her painted black lips spreading smoothly as she spoke.

"I will not harm you miko, my name is Lady Kiran." Kagome took a deep breath before sliding her small hand into the hand of the large demoness. She was quickly pulled to her feet as the demoness looked her over.

Kagome's hand sliding back to her neck as she rubbed the now tender spot where Sesshomaru had grabbed her.

Sesshomaru had stood now, his eyes on his mother as he growled.

What had she planed? Sesshomaru knew that when his mother showed up, something was to happen.

"What have you done, mother?" Sesshomaru's voice was full of anger as he spoke. His fist clenched.

His eyes began to grow red as his mother obviously ignored his question. She was now circling the miko, every now and then running her hand against Kagome's hair, jaw line and hips.

Kagome would move from the demonesses touch, she was nervous. She was now alone, in a small cave with two inu-youkai. One with anger management problems, and the other who had no understanding about personal space.

"Kagome spoke slowly, fear in her voice.

"what.. what is going on?" Kiran looked down into the ice blue eyes of her future daughter in law. She smirked. "Perfect."

kiran's turned to Sesshomaru who stood behind her, she walked up to him. Sesshomaru was about a foot taller then her, but as his mother ran her hand against the armor of her great and mighty son, the demon lord looked to Kagome.

His eyes full of hate as he spoke. Repeating Kagome's question.

Kiran purred as her eyes turn red, an unknown language began to come forth through her lips, almost immediately Sesshomaru's eyes followed as they also turned red, his eyes turning to face his mothers as he growled.

Kagome watched in shock as the two large demons growled and hissed at each other. It was Sesshomaru's mother who submitted, Sesshomaru hissing down at her. She turned to Kagome and smiled.

Kagome was so confused. she looked up as the demoness spoke.

"My dear son, your 1000 years is coming, and it is time to take a mate. As you have proven that you will not do this on your own, the court and I have decided to make the choice for you. Thus the Shikon miko!" Kagome's eyes widened as her name left the demonesses black lips. Sesshomaru turned to her, for a brief second they both had anger written on their faces.

Sesshomaru turned to look over his shoulder, his eyes full of anger as he hissed.

"How dare you!, this Sesshomaru would never mate a filthy hum.." he was interrupted by his mothers voice,

"Oh how I know my son, but the miko is far from human." she smirk watching the shocked facing of t her son and the miko. She giggled to her self as she stroked the pelt on her shoulder.

Kagome stepped closer to the wall as Sesshomaru was getting pretty scary now.

"excuse me.." she spoke quietly, the demoness looked to her.

"speak up miko, "

Kiran smiled at the young girl as she spoke.

"what is going on?" Kagome spoke quickly.

"you are very powerful miko, I have chosen you to mate my son. This is a glorious honor. You will give him full blooded pups, which is what we need."

Kagome stood with her mouth wide opened as she took in the woman's words,..'mate Sesshomaru'!

Kagome was about to protest when the lord beside her spoke.

"This Sesshomaru will not touch her filth of a body, I would rather spill my seed on a common whore!" Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome turned to him as she cocked her eyebrow. "Well excuse me fluffy, but I wouldn't want you disgusting seed anyway!"

Kiran smirked as she watched as Sesshomaru turned to face the miko. For a brief moment shock filled his face, she challenged him..

"You will refer to this Sesshomaru by his title miko, you would do good to shut your filthy lips."

Kagome gritted her teeth as she rolled her eyes at him, mumbling curses as she turned to his mother. Kiran was laughing as she watched them.

But it was time for business.

"my dear son and lovely miko, it is time for us to discuss business."

"there is nothing to discuss mother."Kiran smiled as she spoke.

"i have placed a spell on this cave my son, you will not be able to leave until the miko is marked and pupped." she stared into her son's cold eyes as he hissed.

She smirked as she watched their faces change into shock. Kiran smirked as the growl escaped her sons chest. she spoke.

"You will see Sesshomaru. She is a worthy mate, and in time you will love her, just as I loved your father."

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru ran at his mother, a light forming around her, she was gone.

Kagome slid against the wall of the cave as Sesshomaru roared in anger. The sound bouncing off the cave walls as it echoed. Kagome covered her ears as she watched him.

Sesshomaru was now banging his fist against the walls. Energy sparked throwing the demon lord to his back. He growled again. Sitting up he pulled his knee up so he could rest his arm on it.

He turned to the miko, her porcelain face was filled with emotions. As she stared down.

His beast was enraged. How dare his mother do this to him.

Kagome looked up as the demon lord rose to his feet. He pulled the armor from his body, the medal clanking as it hit the cave wall, the sound echoing.

Kagome watched with wide eyes, as he placed his swords down by his feet, he turned to her.

"Miko, let us begin."

PLEASE REVIEW!

COVER PHOTO BY THE AMAZING SUGAR0o!


	4. chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

THIS STORY IS RATED M!

**Sesshomaru's beast.**

_Sesshomaru's response_

CHAPTER: 4- A DEAL MADE

ENJOY

Kagome's eyes widen as she froze.

"pardon me?" she shuddered,

Sesshomaru tilted his head at her unknown phrase, he ran his hand through his silver locks as he spoke.

"Rise miko, this Sesshomaru wants to finish this as soon as possible.

he was already bored with the situation.

Kagome got very serious as she stood, her finger pointed out to the demon who was closing in on her.

"Now wait a minute buddy, you are not touching me." Kagome would not give in so freely.

Sesshomaru froze as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, a pink force field appeared around the miko. she crossed her arms to cover her chest as her eyes turned pink, the barrier enclosed her to the cave wall, a smirk formed on her lips as he growled.

The demon lord reaching out to test the shield. His eyes moving up as the female spoke.

"I wouldn't do that, fluffy" she smirked, the red of his eyes filling in as he growled reaching out to the barrier.

Kagome winced as the demon was thrown back against the cave wall. His body slamming in to the ground. She watched him stand, anger filling his face as he looked up.

"Summit!" he yelled, his anger bouncing off the large cavern walls.

Kagome smiled as she sat on the dirt floor. She pulled the bag from her back as she began to rumble through it. The energy from the barrier lighting the cave fully so she could clearly see the demon lord pacing in front of her, his claws dripping with acid as he hissed.

Sesshomaru was furious. this little human is going to pay, he would rip her apart.

Sesshomaru stopped as he watched her pull a small book from the unusual bag.

Kagome looked up as she spoke.

"Go sit down. You look like your about to have a moment."

she stared at him, the demon lord's eyes practically glowing as he ran his hand an inch above the barrier. She smirked.

Watching as he tried to find a way to break the barrier. Kagome watched him.

After a few moments he hissed and walked to the opposite side of the cave.

Kagome looked down to her book as she began to read. She could feel his eyes on her as she pretended to be very interested in the book.

-oOo-

a few hours had past and Kagome could hear her stomach growling, her eyes shifted to the large yellow bag next to her.

A smile spread across her lips as she remember the large amount of food she had brought for the trip with Inuyasha.

She placed her book down and began to rummage through the bag.

She could see Sesshomaru's eyes move to her as she began to pull out a few things.

She licked her lips as she pulled out the rice balls and jerky she had brought.

Taking a large bite she sighed in delight as she took in the taste.

Her eyes fell to the demon across the room.

She felt a bit guilty for not offering him any, she looked down at the cloth in her lap. She had packed enough food for two people for 4 days. She looked up to the angry, still red eyes of the demon.

She took a deep breath as she spoke. "do you want s.." her voice was cut off as Sesshomaru growled.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't need anything from you."

his voice left his mouth like venom.

Sesshomaru was so angry. Not only had his mother locked him in a cave with this human, she set unrealistic guide lines to his escape.

Sesshomaru watched as the human ate and continued to read.

He looked down to his burned clawed hand, he had only touched her barrier and his entire body had been shaken.

He had never felt something like that before. When she spoke again he looked up.

"how are we gonna get out of this?" her voice was filled with concern as she looked at him.

Sesshomaru spoke the obvious as he stood.

"There is a barrier around the cave, it seems that my mother had conjured some type of magic to keep this Sesshomaru in."

Kagome stood brushing her hair behind her shoulder as she spoke.

"How do we break it." she asked.

Sesshomaru turned to her as he spoke, no emotion in his voice.

"This Sesshomaru, will have to pup you."

Kagome shook her head.

"Not an option, try again."

Sesshomaru hissed as he rubbed his temples.

A thought occurred to Kagome. She spoke.

"I can try to break it, with my holy power."

Sesshomaru had to fight the urge to laugh, he spoke. "If this Sesshomaru couldn't destroy it, a mere human can not."

Kagome raised her eye brow as she dropped her barrier, this catching the demons attention as she spoke. "Says the demon who got burt by merely touching my barrier." she looked at him and raised her finger to point to him.

"Don't touch me or I will fry you!"

Sesshomaru growled but stayed in his spot as he watched her move to the wall, her hand lifted up as her eyes turned pink and she pushed her power out to the barrier. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as the field began to crack. then her scream echoed.

He was almost attempted to catch her as she was thrown to the ground,

Kagome's body convulsed as her power shuddered. The darkness filled in on her, her skin burning, she passed out.

Sesshomaru kneeled down as she lost consciousness

-oOo-

Kagome woke slowly, her head began to pound as she opened her eyes. All she saw was white.

She moved her face against the pillow, the warmth flowing into her, as she tried to remember what had happened. She ran her hand up to her head as she opened her eyes. Her eyes widening as she no longer saw the long sleeves that belong to the kimono she was wearing. She shot up, her eyes immediately looking to the demon lord who sat about 4 feet from her, he was staring at her. His armor laid beside him, his shirt undone. She could see his chiseled chest.

Kagome looked down as she realized she was no longer in said kimono. she laid there in her panties and bra, and a large shirt, she gripped it covering her chest as she blushed red. Sesshomaru tilted his head as she spoke.

"Where are my clothes!?'' she was trying not to look at his chest as he reached his hand up and pointed to the Burt kimono that laid in a pile. Her eyes widened as she looked to him.

"Did you do that Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru growled as he stood causing the girl to lean back into the warmth that laid behind her, then quickly it was gone as Sesshomaru pulled his pelt from her body.

Kagome squeaked as she was flipped to lay on her stomach before the demon lord. Sesshomaru hissed as she looked up to him from the ground, her cheeks flushed as she pulled her self to sit on her hands and knees. That was the moment his beast decided to speak.

"**Take her**."

His beast had been watching her form as she slept before them, almost nude. Now that she sat in the mating position he could not help but speak out. _Do not say such a thing, she is human._

the beast hissed as he watched the woman before him start to tremble, she was embarrassed as she pulled Sesshomaru's under shirt on, the shirt falling to her knees as he spoke.

"You where on fire miko, this Sesshomaru removed the burning clothes." His voice was cold as he watched her clench the cloth around her tighter, she felt guilty for accusing him.

She looked up and spoke.

"th..thank you"

Her voice was soft as she stood. Sesshomaru looked her over, it was time for them to stop arguing and get serious about their situation.

"Miko we need to speak." he watched her eyes flow to him as she nodded. he was right, if they couldn't break the barrier.. there was only one way out.

She watched him walked to her, he now stood about a foot from her, Sesshomaru towered over her. He was at least 7 feet tall. She took a deep breath as he motioned for her to sit. He sat.

Kagome waited as Sesshomaru lifted his knee as he placed his large hand down onto it. He looked at her, he spoke.

"This Sesshomaru's mother has been after this Sesshomaru to take a mate for over 300 years." Kagome's eyes widened as he spoke.

"There has been no need to do such a thing, until now."

"For some reason unknown to this Sesshomaru, she has chosen you miko. "

Kagome didn't know whether to be insulted or not. She chose to ignore it as he continues.

"If that is the only way to insure our escape, then it is an unfortunate task that I will have to do."

That was it.

"Whoa hold on Sesshomaru, you aren't the only one who is going to be affected by this, I don't wanna be with you either!"

Sesshomaru smirked as he spoke. "That is not what your scent was saying when you saw this Sesshomaru's chest." Kagome blushed as she spoke.

"Don't change the subject! I will suffer just as you will.. but if this is what we have to do..then I guess we don't have a choice.."

Sesshomaru said nothing as he saw her make her decision. He spoke again.

"As my mate you will have to return to the west, you will be taught how to be a lady by this Sesshomaru's mother, and you will have to obey me".

Kagome looked as him as she crossed her arms.

"I will obey you in front of your friends but when it is just you and I you will not tell me what to do."

Sesshomaru thought for a moment. **Agree**. There was his beast again.

Sesshomaru nodded knowing that once she was his mate he would do what he wanted.

Kagome nodded as she spoke, her fingers gripping the end of the large shirt.

"I guess we should get started,.. but uh I.. I have never.."

Sesshomaru could smell her nervousness as it filled her, he knew she had not been touched, this would be a first for him. All of his concubines had been trained to satisfy him. He had never been with an untouched female.. or a human. This would be a challenge. He talked to his beast as he watched the woman before him,. We must be gentle with her. His beast growled as he spoke. We will be gentle with our mate.

Sesshomaru stood as he watched her eyes following him.

Sesshomaru pulled the pelt from his shoulder as he placed it at his feet.

Kagome's eyes widened as the long pelt suddenly spread out, it flowed until it was large enough to fit them both, her heart began to flutter as Sesshomaru began to remove his boots. Her heart quickening as the demon looked at her, his eyes hard as his hand reached out as he spoke.

"Come miko..,"

she reached out.

PLEASE REVIEW!

COVER PHOTO BY THE AMAZING SUGAR0o!


	5. chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

CHAPTER 5: just have fun.

**SESSHOMARU'S BEAST**

_SESSHOMARU'S RESPONSE_

Sesshomaru watched as her shaking hand slid into his large one, he gently closed his clawed fingers around hers. Kagome could feel her heart pounding as he pulled her to stand in front of him. She now stood barley a foot from the demon lords chest, she could feel the heat from his body. Sesshomaru leaned down and placed his fore head against her, she jumped a bit at the contact. He spoke.

"Hold still miko, this Sesshomaru must allow his inner self to take of your scent. You must not move. Understand."

Kagome was confused as he spoke. 'his inner self'?

Sesshomaru spoke again.

"i am doing this so it does not kill you." Kagome's eyes widened as he moved from her, he walked slowly around her back, she could feel his aura grow as he growled again, she stood still as he moved her hair from her shoulder, his nose pressing against the crook of her neck. she could feel him taking in her scent.

Kagome shivered as his hot breath rolled onto her shoulder, she felt a deep growl rumple through him.

Sesshomaru took in her scent again, unlike most of the humans, she actually smelt pleasant, she bathed often.

He left her shoulder to face her again, the miko's eyes widened as she took in the large demons red eyes, fear filled Kagome as she backed up. a large clawed hand pulling her against his chest as he spoke, his voice was dark,

"I**will not hurt you**." she trembled as he leaned down. His red eyes staring into her sou, it happened so fast that she hadn't realized what it was that he was doing..

Sesshomaru took her lips gently, everything in him telling him she was going to taste disgusting, that he would want to vomit, but as their lips met, her taste flowed into him. Sesshomaru purred. He had kissed many females before, but the mikos taste was so different,

Kagome felt him pull away from her lips.

She looked up into the demons eyes, the golden orbs returning but the white of his eyes was still red. Kagome was guessing that this was the moment when they were one.

Sesshomaru was a bit taken back when her shaking hands touched his chest. She was so nervous. He knew if she did not relax they would not be able to complete this task.

"relax miko." his voice was softer.

Kagome looked down as she took a deep breath, she began to think to herself.

'no, I don't want to do this. This is not how I wanted my life to go, but it is the only thing I can do to be free. And it wont be that bad, he is not that bad looking.. he is a lord, he will take care of me.. Kagome looked up to the waiting demon before. She took a deep breath, 'I should enjoy this."

Sesshomaru's beast growled in happiness as the females lips crashed against his own.

She had attacked him so suddenly that Sesshomaru didn't know how to react, her fingers tightened in his shirt, she was standing on her tiptoes, as her lips moved against his, he growled tightening his arms around her small figure as he returned her kiss.

Kagome, just let it go. There was nothing she could do about this situation. So there was no point in fighting it. She would enjoy the feeling of a mans touch.

Even if it was Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru purred into her lips as he could feel her pushing against him, she had finally relaxed.

He would make the next move.

Kagome felt her body being lowered, she released the white shirt as her fingers graced the pelt below her, Sesshomaru knelt before her, his hands leaving her body as he removed his shirts, Kagome tried not to stair at the large shoulder..broad chest..and markings that trailed his body.

She suddenly felt nervous again as the large demon leaned down. His hands laying beside her shoulder as he lowered his body just above hers, his long silver hair flowing over his shoulder as he leaned down to take her lips again, she must relax.

Sesshomaru knew that he would have to make her comfortable before moving onto the next step of his task, the miko was much smaller then him, she would have to be completely prepared before he could take her.

Kagome gasps as his hand ran up her side to gently grace her chest. The thin fabric of the undershirt she wore, was thin enough so the demon could feel her shudder at his touch.

This was so new to him, every thing he knew to do was rough and feral. But he would have to be gentle and caring. Something the lord had no idea of.

Kagome ran her hands into his hair, her body pushing up against him. The large size difference between them made it difficult for her to touch him, but Sesshomaru did not mind, he liked it in fact.

A mate should be smaller then her alpha.

Kagome gasped again as Sesshomaru left her lips to move to her neck, his hand pulling the shirt she wore away so he could have full access to her flushed skin.

Kagome felt his hand push her shirt away, she was now fully exposed to him, Sesshomaru nipped and licked the spot that he would mark, he pulled away as he looked down at her flushed face.

"we will not move on until this Sesshomaru feels you are ready enough." Kagome turned bright red as his words hit her.

Sesshomaru moved his eyes down to her uncovered body, his interest raising as he took in her flush almost naked body under him.

He tilted his head as he looked at the unusual bindings that covered her chest. The binding was black, it seemed to be made of the same fabric of her under garments. Sesshomaru would not admit it out loud but he liked it. It cupped her breast perfectly. '**taste her**' Sesshomaru growled inwardly to his demon.

'_Not yet, she is not ready_.'

Sesshomaru looked down to the black fabric that covered her sex. It was the same as the one she had thrown at him. This time his allowed his growl to escape. '**TASTE HER**'.

Sesshomaru looked back up to her face, she sat and watched him look her over, then a thought occurred to the demon lord. Sesshomaru leaned down looking at the wound that sat on her cheek. His mate had to be flawless, he would have to heal any wound or scars on her body, he spoke looking at her.

"This Sesshomaru is going to heal your wound, do not move."

he watched as she spoke.

"no..no I can do it watch.."

Sesshomaru sat up abruptly as she moved her hand to her face, he did not want to feel her powers again, he watched as she touched the wound. But nothing happened.

The miko's eyes grew big, a wave of emotions ran through her as she spoke.

"i.. I dint feel my powers."

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru leaned down he looked into her eyes for a moment before speaking. "this Sesshomaru does not sense them miko, now hold still."

Kagome was to involved in her thought that she hadn't realized Sesshomaru leaning down to her. An unfamiliar sensation filled her as the demon ran his tongue against her face, her eyes flew to his.

Blush flowed to her cheeks as the demon was now laying over her, his chest pressed against her as he cleaned her wound.

Kagome had to fight the urge to touch him.

When Sesshomaru saw that the wound was healing he moved back down, the miko's eyes following him, his eyes moved to the burn that sat on her chest just above the binding she wore.

Sesshomaru spoke again. "I will now heal the burn on your chest, remain still." Kagome froze. He was going to do that.. to her chest, she watched as he lowered him self again, his large hand gripping her Waist to hold her still. Kagome took a deep breath, the feeling of his hair running against her skin was sending sensations threw out her body.

Kagome bit her lip as he ran his tongue over her chest. She had to fight the urge to rise against him.

Sesshomaru continued to run his tongue against her flesh. He could feel her shiver at his touch.

He continued a bit harder.

Kagome bit her lip harder now trying to hold in the groan as he was now tracing the top of her bra.

Sesshomaru had to fight the influence of his beast. '**kiss her there.','move down**.' Sesshomaru growled trying to silence his beast. The beast only responding with a single phrase.

'**cant you smell her**'.

Sesshomaru stopped as he took in the mikos scent, her arousal flooded his senses.

Kagome moaned out as Sesshomaru took her breast into his hand, he had pulled her bra from her body, the lace ripping from the force,.

Kagome rose against him as he took her breast into his mouth, his fangs gently scratching her skin.

Kagome had never felt such a sensation, sure she had touched herself before but this was different.

It was like he had awaken something in her.

Sesshomaru hissed as her small body pressed against him. He knew it was time to move lower.

Her body was calling to him and he was ready to answer the call.

Kagome looked to him as he moved from above her to kneel in between her legs.

Sesshomaru ran his hand up her thigh, her shivers just egging him on. The demon lord looked to her wide eyes.

She was nervous as his hand glided to the hem of her panties, he would not rip these.

Kagome felt him pull the underwear from her body. She was now completely naked before Sesshomaru.

'**Finally**'...'_Hn_'.

PLEASE REVIEW!

THE COVER PHOTO FOR THIS STORY IS BY THE AMAZING SUGAR0o!


	6. chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

CHAPTER 6: MY MATE

**SESSHOMARU'S BEAST**

_SESSHOMNARU'S RESPONSE_

Her moans where ringing in his ears.

Sesshomaru purred against her lips, he now laid over her small naked form, she shivered as his claws graced her plumb breast.

Smelling her arousal he new it was time to begin the next step in his task.

Sesshomaru continued to kiss the female below him, his large hand leaving her side as he reached in between her quivering legs, and stroked her core.

Kagome groaned against his lips, her body leaving the pelt below her to press against the hard body of the demon lord above her.

Sesshomaru smirked as he gently moved his thumb to caress the bundle of nerves, his beast roared in pride as the action caused the most lustful noise to leave the females lips.

He continued to touch her, mindful of his claws as he kissed her roughly.

Sesshomaru could feel his own want begin to build as he caused more moans to leave her lips, she was now bucking her hips against him. He beast growled in want as she griped his shoulders, Sesshomaru berried his face in her neck taking her scent in,

his eyes widened as she spoke.

"sessh..Sesshomaru!" she cried his name as he pushed her over the edge.

The miko raised against him, the demon took her lips as he continued to tease her little bundle until she couldn't take it anymore.

Kagome laid on the pelt below her, her body quivering as she came down from the first orgasm a man had given her. She watched as Sesshomaru stood, her heart skipped a beat as she watched him run his hand onto the him of his pants. Her eyes widening as he removed them. She blushed taking in his full naked form.

Sesshomaru stood there for a moment and let her take in his form, as he had dome to her.

He could see the nervousness in her eyes as she eyed his man hood.

Kagome could feel the tingle building in her stomach as he kneeled before her, his body covering her as he gently kissed his way from her hips up to her breast, taking another chance to lick and nip them, her soft panting hitting him as he moved his way up. Sesshomaru leaned down over her form and spoke gently as he held his wait from her small body.

"it is important for you not to fight me during this mating. Allow me to take you, to mark you. This Sesshomaru will please you many times but for marking you must allow this Sesshomaru to do as he needs."

Kagome looked up at him as he continued to speak.

"this Sesshomaru's inner self will be in control for the marking, He will not harm you, if you summit."

Kagome nodded as she spoke.

"H..how?" Kagome watched as he moved his hand to her face gently pulling her head to the side so her neck was exposed.

"bare your neck. This is submitting." he spoke gently as he could see the fear in her eyes.

He kissed her gently before speaking.

"do not fear this Sesshomaru's inner self."

Kagome nodded as she felt his hand move from her side to her knee. She took a deep breath as he moved.

Sesshomaru moved her legs apart more, his large body kneeling between them. He touched her core once more making sure she was ready. 'hurry up.' Sesshomaru hissed at his beast as he took hold of his hardened manhood.

He positioned himself at her entrance.

Kagome bit her lip as she felt him press against her, her core stretching a bit as he moves slowly.

Sesshomaru had to hold the urged to push into her roughly, he would surely injure her.

He leaned over her form, taking her lips gently as he eased the head of his manhood into her tight body.

Her body shook around him, her small hands gripping his arms as he paused.

The next part would be the worst for her. Sesshomaru had barely gotten the head of his manhood in before her innocent barrier hit him. He kissed her neck as he spoke. His voice becoming darker with every word that left his lips.

"you will feel pain miko, but it will pass. this Sesshomaru is allowing his inner self out now."

Kagome nodded as he moved to face her, the gold in his eyes being covered by the red, his markings darkened and his fangs grew. Kagome shuddered as the demon moved his face to hers, their noses touching as he spoke.

"**my..mate. Forgive me.**"

his voice was dark but gentle as he moved to kiss her, she spoke.

"For wha.. ugh" Kagome arched as her body cringed in pain, she felt his lips press against hers, his body moving into her. She gripped his shoulders so tightly per fingertips where white.

Sesshomaru left her lips as he moved to her neck purring as the demon tried to comfort her pain.

Kagome felt her body pulse around him. He was big, maybe to big.

She looked up with glistening eyes as Sesshomaru lifted his body a bit. Her tightness was new. He had never been with a woman so small. His body pulsed at the pleasure of her own body pulsing and squeezing him as he stretched her.

He paused. The demon lord looking into her eyes. he waited for any sign for him to move on.

After a few moments, Kagome nodded.

Sesshomaru leaned down to take her lips as he pulled slowly from her only to push back in. her small gasps filling his ears as he continued that motion.

Kagome arched up as a whole new type of pleasure filled her body. It danced with the pain, but the way it was building she new she would not care about the pain soon.

Sesshomaru kissed her gently, moving down to her neck, Kagome bared her neck to the demon earning a pleasure filled growl from him.

He kissed and nipped her gently, his fangs running against her quivering skin.

His body was hard to control now. He needed to go faster.

"**mate.. I need to..**" Kagome nodded her head, as soon as he had her approval the demon lord sped his thrusts.

Kagome moaned as he moved against her. Every inch of her body tingled in pleasure as he move.

Sesshomaru hissed as her body pulsed around him. She was already cumming.

He growled loudly as her body arched against his. Every nerve in her body pulsing with pleasure. All she could do was cry out in pleasure as he moved harder.

Sesshomaru gripped her body as he pulled her into his lap. Kagome arched against his chest as her body shivered. She looked up into his red eyes as he cupped her face gently. Their lips moving against the others.

She groaned into his lips as his hands left her face to caress her breasts. Kagome began to move her hips up and down as she kissed him.

Sesshomaru growled in pleasure at the feeling of her movements.

She was panting again as her arousal spiked. He moved her back to her back as he was now moving at in human speeds.

All Kagome could do was cry out in pleasure and Take it.

Sesshomaru hissed as he felt his end slowly approach, he leaned down to kiss her one more time.

"**This Sesshomaru is going to mark you now. It will hurt but the pain will pass.**"

His voice was dark. Kagome could barley make his words out as she was now cumming again.

Sesshomaru continued to move into her until her body stopped shuddering.

Then he flipped her.

Kagome now sat on her hands and knees. she turned her head to face the large red eyed demon.

Sesshomaru gripped her hips as he slid his manhood against her core..

He purred as he pushed into her.

Kagome's body arching back as he pulled her completely against his hips.

Kagome shuddered as her body pulsed. She knew what was coming next.

Sesshomaru quickly began to take her. He moved her hips so quickly Kagome could not keep up.

He knew he would not last long in this position. But it was his favorite.

Sesshomaru Leaned over her body.

The size difference making it easier for him to take her and touch her.

Kagome watched as one large clawed hand was placed on her left. The other cupped her breast as Sesshomaru kissed and nipped her shoulder. Her body was shuddering against his touch.

.Sesshomaru ran his large tongue against the top of her right shoulder. He would wait until she was thriving in pleasure before he marked her.

He did not have to wait long as the little female below him began to shake and shudder, her body trembling as she pulsed around him, Sesshomaru spoke.

"**My mate.**" he growled aloud and bit down.

Kagome cried out as pain flooded her shoulder, her body shaking as his demon aura ran through her, every part of her body shaking in a painful pleasure. She cried his name aloud as he exploded into her, his seed filling her.

Sesshomaru stayed there, his fangs sunk into her shoulder as he continued to thrust his hips. He could hear her whimpers as he released her.

His hand under her to hold her against him as he continued to come. He turned them to where she laid on his chest. Sesshomaru held her to his form as his seed continued to flow into her shivering body.

Kagome felt dizzy like she was going to pass out. She could feel the rumble in his chest begin.

His voice was dark as he spoke.

"**sleep..my mate**." his hand running up her back as she nodded.

It was not long before her breathing evened out. A few moments later Sesshomaru laid her on her side, pulling from her body.

The demon lord leaned over his new mate, and with golden eyes he looked down to the large bite on her shoulder, he purred as his large tongue began to clean the wound, the miko's heart fluttering as the wound healed.

A large crescent moon sat on her pale skin.

Sesshomaru leaned down beside her, his large body leaning down as he placed his face against her lower stomach, taking in a deep breath.

Once conception occurred he would know in 24 hours if she were pupped.

Sesshomaru stood. The demon pulling on his pants before laying down beside her.

"The West rejoices my son."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as his mother stood before him. She smiled.

Please review!

Cover photo by the amazing SUGAR0o!


	7. Chapter 7

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

Kagome woke to the sound of angry growls. She rubbed her face against the warmth below her.

Her blue eyes fluttered open as she looked around the cave wall.

She could see Sesshomaru's form a few feet away.

She slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes as she spoke.

"What's going on?" Her voice squeaked as Sesshomaru's mother came into view.

Kiran smiled as she looked past her son to the miko. She watched as the woman pulled Sesshomaru's pelt up against her naked chest. She turned back to her so as she spoke.

"I do not see why you are angry, Sesshomaru. I waited until you had marked her." Kiran spoke

Sesshomaru watched as his mother passed him. She placed a large bag on the floor in front of the miko.

His beast was furious.

"You know full well why I am angry, Mother. You had no right to view the mating." He hissed.

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at the now kneeling demoness. His mother had..watched them!?

Kiran smirked as she shook her head.

"I had every right, Sesshomaru! I had to make sure that you marked her, but it is in the past, my son. Now come and sit!" She growled as she began to unpack the bag.

Kagome watched Sesshomaru with wide eyes. She tightened the pelt in her fingers as he sat beside her.

Kiran slowly looked up as she watched her son place his shirt around the female's body. He pulled it tightly around her small form before pulling her closer to himself. She smiled.

His beast has accepted the female.

Kiran smiled as she spoke.

"I have brought a few things for you. Some food, water, sake, oh, and this!" She spoke excitedly.

Kagome watched the demoness before her pulled out a medium sized black box, tied with a golden ribbon. She placed it in front of Kagome.

Sesshomaru watched with a careful eye as his mother began to speak.

"I have brought you a kimono from my collection. It will be big on you but once you return, Sesshomaru will have many more made for you. This will do for your arrival." She smiled.

Kagome watched the demoness before she nodded. "Th-thank you..Lad-"

"Oh no, my dear! I am no longer the Lady of the West, You are! From now on..call me Mother." Karin interrupted.

"Mother, that is enough." Sesshomaru hissed feeling Kagome's emotions shift.

Kiran nodded as she smiled.

"Fine then. I will leave you to make me some cute little grand-pups!" She smirked.

Kagome's face filled with blush as she watched Kiran disappear.

Kagome sat in silence as she waited for Sesshomaru to speak.

Sesshomaru growled as he stood. Kagome watched him, her hand falling to her lips as she tried to hide a yawn.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes found her blue ones as he spoke.

"Sleep, miko." Kagome nodded as she leaned back down, her body snuggling into the warmth of Sesshomaru's pelt.

Sesshomaru watched as her breathing evened out and she slept again.

He had to pup the miko quickly. He could not take his mother any longer.

-oOo-

Kagome woke as her body was tugged. She opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru's red ones. Her heart began to pound as fear filled her. She stayed still as he leaned down to her, his voice dark as he spoke.

"Your heat has come, mate." He spoke softly but it still sent fear through her.

Kagome blushed as he spoke. "This Sesshomaru must take your body again."

He leaned down, touching her bare skin. Kagome's eyes widened as she realized he had stripped her.

She gripped his shoulders as he began to kiss her harder, his body moving against hers as he prepared her.

Sesshomaru had been resting when her scent hit him. Her body was in the perfect time for her to conceive. He had not had a chance to hold his beast as he went for her.

Now his mate laid under him, her body shuddering as he kissed her.

Kagome gasped as she felt him push her legs apart further, her body instantly moving against his hardened member. Sesshomaru hissed in need as she touched him, her body hot and ready for him.

He moved up to her placing his large hand beside him as he gripped his manhood.

"Sess-Sesshomaru.." her voice was gentle as it touched his ears. He looked down into her flushed face as he brought his lips against her own. He kissed her softly, his hips moving up slowly as he buried his manhood into her small form.

Kagome's grip on his arms tightened as he filled her completely. She moaned against his lips as he began to thrust.

Sesshomaru could feel her shudder with his movements. Her cries of pleasure, pride, knowing that he was pleasing her, filled him. Pride continued to build in him as she began to climax. Her body bucked against his fast moving hips.

"Ple-please!..Harder" she gasped.

Her body was lifted as she now sat in the large demon's lap. She gripped his shoulders as she lifted her body and began to bounce against him.

Sesshomaru gripped her hips, pulling her against him harder and harder as he moved. He could feel his end coming as he watched her, her hair moving as she pulled against him, her breasts bouncing with every moment and her cries of need heightened.

Sesshomaru hissed, his clawed hand gripping her hair as he bit down into her mark. Her scream of pleasure echoed off of the walls as he filled her with his seed.

Sesshomaru leaned her back as he lifted her hips so they stayed connected. Kagome leaned back against the warmth of his pelt, her body shuddering as he continued to gently thrust Into her.

She looked up into his golden eyes as their lips met. He kissed her gently as he held her hips.

After a few moments he pulled from her body and laid beside her. Her breathing finally evened out as she turned to him, her blue eyes finding his golden ones.

Sesshomaru pulled her against him as he purred.

"Rest, miko. We will know soon."

Kagome nodded as she closed her eyes. She snuggled against Sesshomaru's chest, his large arm pulling her close.

Please review


	8. Chapter 8

**I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER**

**I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.**

Kagome woke to the feeling that she was being shaken. Her blue eye fluttered as she looked up into Sesshomaru's face. The demon lord was fully dressed in his armor, swords on his side as he spoke.

"Wake, miko. The barrier has been dropped."

He spoke with no emotion as his hand left her shoulder.

He stood as she watched him, her eyes widening as his words sank in. She immediately slid her hand onto her flat stomach. Sesshomaru watched her as her face filled with emotions he had never seen on her face.

"T-that means.." her eyes looked up into his own.

"Hn." he turned, lifting the black box that his mother had left.

She watched him as he pulled the top from the box. He stood, pulling the kimono from its place as he spoke.

"Stand, miko. I shall dress you."

Once again, no emotion left him as she stood.

He made quick work of the 6 layered kimono, tying the obi tightly around her small waist.

He walked around her small form, taking in her now dressed figure.

Kagome blushed as she looked up into his golden eyes, his large hand touching her lips as he spoke.

"Come."

She nodded, following Sesshomaru as he walked swiftly through the now accessible cave entrance, the sun stinging his eyes as the white world came into his view.

Kagome closed the space between them as she saw his mother standing at the end of the cave, a smile on her face as she spoke.

Sesshomaru watched as she bowed low to him.

"Congratulations, my son. The West rejoices this day. Not only have we gained a new Lady, but an heir to the throne as well. Your father would be proud." She looked up to her new daughter as she spoke.

"The West is in an uproar that the Lord of the West has taken a most powerful female to rule by his side. Welcome, my daughter."

Sesshomaru eyed the two headed dragon that stood beside his mother.

"Where is Rin?" his voice hard, Kagome looked up to him as he spoke.

Kiran smiled as she tried to hand the reins to the dragon to her son.

"She is in the West. I had that unpleasant toad take her. She awaits your return, my son.

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome as he spoke. She watched him close the space between them, his hand wrapping around her small waist as he spoke.

"We fly."

And with that, they left the ground below them.

Kiran smiled as the female's cry of surprise filled the sky. Her son would have to learn to be gentle with his new mate.

The demoness turned to the two headed dragon as she petted his forehead.

**-oOo-**

Kagome clung to Sesshomaru as the wind passed them. He was flying quickly, his arms wrapped around her as he picked up his pace. Kagome pressed her face into his pelt as the snow began to brush against her skin. She began to shiver.

'**She is cold.**' his demon spoke roughly as he looked down to their mate. Kagome's nose was pink, her eyes closed shut as the snow flew around her. Sesshomaru huffed as the demon spoke. '**Release me. I will warm her.**' Sesshomaru thought for a moment before he quickly landed in the snow, his boots sliding as he stilled. Kagome felt the sudden stop as she looked up to him.

"Move back, miko."

Kagome watched him, confused, but obeyed as she moved back, her arms wrapped around her shivering shoulders. Sesshomaru's eyes turning red as he spoke again.

"This Sesshomaru will transform. I will carry you this way so you do not freeze. Submit miko."

His voice was dark as his chest began to glow. Kagome's eyes widened as the orb of light flew into the air, a loud roar filled the sky. She fell to her knees, covering her ears as she looked up. Her eyes widened in fear as the large white youkai stood in his glory.

He looked down stepping forward as he shook the ground around her. She scrambled back as he bared his fangs to her, his growl shaking her. Kagome watched as he continued to clear the space between them. She laid against the snow as his large face came down to her. She shook in fear as he bared his fangs once again.

This was his true form. Completely free with no boundaries, the demon watched her with his large red eyes.

Kagome took a deep breath as he lowered his face over her, his hot breath flowing over her. She looked away, barring her neck as she pulled her kimono down, her mark coming into view. The demon closed his mouth. Now recognizing the little human as his mate, he purred. Kagome's eyes widened as his voice filled her.

"**My mate, my precious, my love, please do not fear me.**" his voice echoed in her mind. She looked up as the large dog demon laid down, his large body shaking the earth as he moved. She looked up as she sat up.

Sesshomaru had not warned her that, in his true form, he was mentally completely different.

The youkai tilted his head as he watched his mate stand slowly, her blue eyes glistening as she took in his true form.

"Se-Sesshomaru...is th-that you?" she shuddered as she stepped closer to the large demon.

The youkai purred again as he spoke in her mind, warmth filling her at his words.

"**Yes, my love. It is I.**" he leaned down to move his face close to hers. She lifted her shaking hand up to touch him. Sesshomaru purred as he watched her shaking hand reach out. He moved slowly as he pushed against her small hand, his warmth filling her as she ran her hand against the soft white fur.

A smile spread across her lips as he purred deeply She moved her hand against his face, his large red eyes following her as she ran her small hand against the large purple markings that graced his face. He spoke again.

"**My mate, as much as I enjoy your touch, we must go.**" he watched her turn to face him.

Kagome nodded as she stood still.

"**You will ride on my back.**" he watched as her eyes widened. Sesshomaru moved lower to the ground to give her access to his large back. He moved his tail to wrap around her small figure as he lifted her to sit on his back.

Kagome was shocked as he lifted her. She gripped the fur on his back as his tail left her body.

She could hear the rumble start in his chest again.

"**Hold on tightly mate.**" Kagome held tightly as the large demon below her stood slowly. She held tightly as he began to race through the trees. She leaned down closer, his fur rubbing against her face as his warmth filled her as he ran faster.

"What will happen when we get to your home, Sesshomaru?" her voice was soft but he had heard her.

"**OUR home, mate.**" he corrected. "**When we arrive, it will be nighttime. I will return to my humanoid form, and I shall make sure you are fed and comfortable. As your alpha, that is my job.**"

Kagome nodded as she ran her fingers against his back. She smiled as he purred, rumbling her body.

"When you are in humanoid form you seem..d-diffrent." she said shyly.

Sesshomaru did not respond right away.

"**When I am in my humanoid form, I have boundaries, keeping my true nature locked away. Thus, I make decisions based off of logic and not my instinct.**"

Kagome nodded as he slowed his pace down. He turned to face her, his one red eye staring into her soul as he spoke into her mind.

"**When I am in my true form, the feelings that I express to you, my mate, are how I really feel. They might not be expressed properly in my humanoid form. Forgive me, as it will take time for me to fully embrace my feeling in such a way that I would show them in my humanoid form. In time, I will openly express them as I do now. When I am in my humanoid form, I may release my true self a little bit. When this happens, you will notice a change in my eye color. Eventually, I will be able to control myself in a better manner and will no longer need to suppress my true nature.**"

Kagome nodded as he began to run again. The rest of the journey was in silence.

Though Kagome had much running through her mind.

So the Sesshomaru she knew, the one she had spent the three days with would not show great affection to her but his demon would.

She took a deep breath as she looked out over the mountains. The sun was beginning to set.

She could feel her nervousness building as Sesshomaru began to slow, her eyes widening as the massive castle came into her view.

"Is this your home?" she asked.

"**No. This is OUR home.**" he purred. "**Where our pup will be born**."

**Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

I do apologize for the late updates. I am just getting over the flue. I'm back to good health now, so the chapters should start rolling in now.

Enjoy!

Kagome purred as the warm water flowed over her cold skin.

Upon arriving at the large castle, Sesshomaru had sent her straight to the hot spring to bathe and warm up.

Kagome did not object one bit as she leaned back against the stone wall of the large spring, her eyes wandering the large room.

The spring was surrounded with beautiful flowers and many many shelves that were packed with different lotions, oils and soaps.

Kagome's eyes flowed to the two massive stone doors on the opposite side. Upon entering the spring, they came to a large wooden door that was locked, so she was curious to see where those doors led to.

Kagome turned her head as footsteps were heard. Her eyes fell upon the large demoness as she entered.

The woman had introduced herself as Liran. She was, apparently, Kagome's personal servant and protector, when Sesshomaru was not around.

Liran was a tall curvy woman. She had large pink eyes, her hair was green, and she had it pulled into a tight bun. The demoness never made eye contact with Kagome.

Kagome looked up as the woman spoke.

"Milady, your meal has arrived from the kitchen. Are you ready to eat?" Liran spoke softly.

Kagome nodded as she watched the demoness gather a large towel as she moved to the end of the springs.

Kagome shyly walked out of the spring, as the large towel was wrapped around her shoulders.

Liran made quick work of drying Kagome. Ignoring her Lady's shyness, she let the towel drop to the stone floor, lifting the sleeping dress. Kagome stood still as the sleeping dress was placed over her shoulders, the material thick. It WAS winter after all.

Liran tied the dress gently before motioning for her Lady to sit on the only chair in the room.

Kagome watched the large stone doors as Liran ran the brush through Kagome's hair.

Liran smiled as she ran the brush one last time through her new Lady's hair. Placing the brush behind her, she spoke.

"My lady, please follow me to your room. Your dinner awaits you."

Kagome stood as she watched Liran walk.

Her heart pounded as she watched the demoness began to walk to the large stone doors.

Liran lifted her hand and knocked twice on the large door. Kagome watched as she nodded, turning to her.

Liran opened the door for her Lady and motion for her to walk in.

"Enjoy your night, milady. Your humble servant will await your command."

Kagome nodded nervously as she stepped into the room, the large door closing behind her.

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked around the large room. There was a large fire place that was dimly lit, a large bed that sat in the middle of the room. Her eyes scanned the many dressers and large desk in the corner of the room, her heart pounding as she turned to the large pillows placed around a small table. Her eyes found his almost instantly as Sesshomaru stared back at her.

Kagome blushed as she took in his figure. It was obvious that he had bathed, his hair sprawled behind him. He wore a sleeping shirt. It was unbuttoned, his massive chest open to her view. Kagome swallowed as he lifted his clawed hand, and motioned for her to join him.

Kagome had not noticed the large amount of food that was sprawled out over the table.

She sat slowly on her legs, pulling the hem of her night dress down, as it did not touch her knees when she stood.

Sesshomaru could hear her heart beating quickly, her eyes on him as she fumbled with the hem of her dress.

His golden eyes scanned her face as he took a sip of his sake.

"You are warm enough now, miko?" his voice was emotionless as he spoke, placing the cup down.

He watched her nod gently as she looked down to the food. He spoke again.

"Eat." this was a command.

Kagome nodded as she lifted a small bowl and a pair of ivory chopsticks and began to fill her small bowl. After picking a few things, she settled back down and slowly began to eat.

Sesshomaru watched her gently lift the food to her mouth. There was so much he wanted to say, so much he needed to tell her.

But he couldn't find it in himself to do so.

His true self had said things that he was not prepared to talk about.

He looked away to the large bed.

His servants had laid the traditional bedding down. His bed had been covered in white and red flower pedals.

They must have assumed that he would be mating her this night, but now that she had been bathed, the news that she already bared his mark would flow through his large home.

Sesshomaru looked back to the small human woman as she spoke.

"Your home is beautiful. I've never seen a castle like this before." her voice was shy as she looked up to his golden eyes.

Sesshomaru nodded as he lifted his bowl of raw meat.

"Hn. You will never see one as great as this one." he boasted.

Kagome smiled as she placed her bowl down, her eyes scanning the table again. She looked up not finding what she was searching for.

"Is there some water or tea I can drink?" she spoke a bit more confident.

Sesshomaru nodded as he turned his head to the end of the table, motioning to the large covered plate.

"There miko."

Kagome followed his gaze as she lifted the top revealing the small tea pot. She smiled, pouring herself a cup before quickly drinking its contents.

"Mmmm, this is delicious." She smiled, looking up to Sesshomaru as she spoke. His eyes were hard as he stared back.

Kagome looked away quickly as she continued to eat the contents in her bowl. Sesshomaru stood from the small table as he walked to the large desk in the corner of the room, Kagome's eyes following his own as she watched him sit.

She turned back to the table as he placed her bowl down before speaking again.

"Did my backpack make it here?" she asked.

Sesshomaru looked away from his desk, his large hand lifting to point at the white hand carved wardrobe.

Kagome nodded as she stood.

The demon lord, not able to help himself, watched the woman before him walk, her long hair brushing against her back as she moved. He could feel his body reacting to the sight of her sleeping dress move against her legs as it threatened to ride up.

'Damn it.' he thought to himself.

Four days ago, he had not cared for this..human. Now, it was like she was all he could think of.

It had to have been their mating mark. It created feelings that could not be explained.

No...it was not just that. It was something more.

The large demon shifted his position as his sleeping pants now were a little to tight, his eyes glued to the female as she turned to him.

Kagome blushed as a heated sensation hit her, her eyes turning to the now standing demon. Her blush darkened as she took in his very aroused state.

She let the bag fall from her hands as he charged her.

His large hands slid up her pale legs as he lifted her. Kagome gasped as his heat filled her, every inch of her body shuddering in need as she felt her back hit the bed.

What was happening to her?

Kagome looked up into the red eyes of Sesshomaru.

Her body shuddered as his large hands moved up her thighs, the night dress moving up her body as he hovered over her.

"Wh-what is going on?" she groaned as another wave of want filled her.

Sesshomaru ripped the dress from her body as he leaned down, his voice dark as he spoke in between his assault on her neck and lips.

"**This Sesshomaru needs you**." he growled as her small body lifted against his own.

No, he did not love her but at this moment, her body, her touch was all he craved.

Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru began to grind himself into her core. Her body was shaking and she couldn't contain the cries of pleasure. It was as if she where on the brink of climaxing but she couldn't reach the end, just constant pleasure.

Sesshomaru's large hand cupped her small breast as his long tongue found its way around one of her perked nipples. The cry and rise of her body as he tasted her breast was enough for him to know she was enjoying this just as much as he was.

His red eyes flowing up as she spoke.

"P-please Sessh-homa-ru..I-I need.." her pleas falling on his sensitive ears as he pulled from her body.

Even without his touch, her body writhed in pleasure. He watched with glowing red eyes as her small hands slid against her chest as she now copied the motions that he had done.

The demon lord rid himself of the to tight sleeping pants as he gripped Kagome's ankle dragging her to the end of the bed.

Kagome cried out as heat rolled onto her legs. Her lust filled eyes looked up as Sesshomaru gripped her hips tightly, the demon lord plunging into her small body. He threw his head back as a growl left his lips intertwining with her cry of pleasure.

Kagome knew he was not going to be gentle as he had before.

She could feel it in the way that he grabbed and bit her, but she didn't care.

Sesshomaru began to push into her body roughly, the sound of Kagome's cries and Sesshomaru's hisses and growls echoed in the room.

He was an animal taking a mate, his body moving with an animalistic touch as he gripped her hips, moving her against him.

Kagome arched her back as her end finally hit as she exploded against him in a scream of pleasure as his name left her lips. Sesshomaru hissed as her body pulsed around him, his end coming quickly as he threw his head back again, howling his conquest as he filled her with his seed.

Kagome breathed heavily as her legs shaked. Sesshomaru pulled from her body slowly as he leaned down, his red eyes finding her half open blue ones, his lips taking her own as he kissed her. Kagome kissed him back gently before she felt him lift her, her body being placed against the large pillows of his bed. She looked up as his golden eyes returned.

Sesshomaru looked down at the flushed female below him. Kagome was still breathing heavily as she watched him.

Sesshomaru pulled from her body as he stood.

Kagome slowly lifted herself up as she watched him redress and turn to leave the room, her eyes widening.

"Sesshomaru..." her voice was low.

He stopped and looked at her, anger in his eyes as he spoke.

"I do not know what you have done to this Sesshomaru to make me want you this way, miko, but THAT will never happen again."

His voice was hard as he slammed the door behind him.

Kagome watched in shock as she tried to understand what had just happened.

THE COVER PHOTO FOR THIS STORY IS BY THE AMAZING SUGAR0o.


	10. Chapter 10

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

I do apologize for the late updates. I am just getting over the flue. I'm back to good health now, so the chapters should start rolling in now.

Enjoy!

Kagome laid awake in the large bed throughout the night. She waited for Sesshomaru to return but he never did.

Eventually, the day's events caught up with her and the raven haired woman fell asleep.

It was not until the next morning that a soft knock woke her.

Kagome slowly sat up from the oversized bed, her eyes flowing to the door as it was slowly opened.

The familiar face of her head servant came in, the demoness held her head low as she spoke.

"Forgive me, milady, but my master has demanded that your belongings be placed into your new room." The demoness did not dare look into her Lady's face, for she knew what a dishonor this was for her new Lady.

Kagome stared wide eyed at the open door. Had she just heard correctly?

He was throwing her out? Kagome looked down to the silk sheet in her hand as she began to think.

She had done nothing wrong!

Liran's eyes widened as her Lady pushed passed her into the large hallway. The servant's eyes widening as she took in her Lady's appearance.

Kagome was on a mission. She quickly tied the sheer night robe around her naked body as she went in search of that stupid man. She was not going to be cast aside like unwanted newspaper. No! Not again! One Taisho had done that to her already and she would be damned if the elder Taisho did it too!

Sesshomaru would have to look her directly in the eyes and tell her why he was making her leave.

It was not long before she felt his aura, Liran running behind her as she gripped the door handle of the large oak door and threw it open.

Sesshomaru looked up as the door to his office was thrown open. He stood as the small figure of his new mate stood there, her hair flowing down her shoulders as she stared at him, anger in her eyes.

Sesshomaru stared into her eyes, not caring about the demoness that now followed Kagome into his personal office.

Kagome broke her gaze with Sesshomaru as she turned to the wide eyed Jakin.

"Leave." Her voice was hard as she stared at him.

Jakin turned to his Lord before he quickly ran from the room.

Sesshomaru was furious. Who did this woman think she was!?

Kagome released the doorknob as she began to speak.

"What have I done wrong to be cast away!?" she now stepped forward as she spoke.

Sesshomaru moved from behind his desk to stand before the small human. He was angry. She dared to yell at him!?

Kagome did not flinch as he now stood close enough to touch her.

"You will be returned to your room, and I will deal with your behavior later."

Sesshomaru began to pass her up as she reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt.

"No! You WILL tell me why!" her voice was now a demand.

Kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes as a growl left him.

She did not flinch as he pulled his sleeve from her small hand.

Sesshomaru turned to face her now.

Kagome looked up at him. His eyes become red with anger as he spoke.

"You will obey me human, or I will punish you personally."

his voice was a growl now as he spoke.

"My name is Kagome! I am not some slave you can bully and punish, Sesshomaru! I am your wife, and you will answer my quest.."

Kagome's eyes widened as she found herself thrown back, her body hitting the floor as she looked up.

The sensation on her face told her that he had slapped her.

Kagome looked up with shocked eyes to Sesshomaru, his hand held up as he watched her.

Kagome lifted her hand to the place where he had struck her.

Sesshomaru looked down as Liran threw herself in front of Kagome, the demoness bowing low as she began to speak.

"Please, milord! She is with child!" she cried out.

Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's face, the large mark of his strike very present on her skin. Sesshomaru looked down to her lips, the cut where his claw had sliced through her pink lips, now leaving a crimson drip down her chin.

Why had he struck her so hard? He didn't mean to.

Sesshomaru could feel his beast fighting him for power, his demon angry that his mate was injured.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a brief second and locked his demon away.

Sesshomaru looked into the now glistening eyes of his mate as she stood.

Sesshomaru looked down at the servant who still bowed in front of Kagome.

"Leave us!"

Liran looked up as she stood.

She knew better than to disobey her Lord. She just prayed that he show mercy to her Lady.

Liran quickly left the room, leaving the door open in case he was not so merciful. She would protect her Lady even if it meant her own life must be taken.

That was what Liran was trained for.

Sesshomaru looked down to Kagome, his eyes looking her over once again.

Kagome looked up as she spoke.

"Why are you making me leave our room? What have I done wrong?"

Sesshomaru looked away from her. She had done nothing wrong.

Kagome watched as he looked to her, his face softened as he spoke.

"Nothing. You have done nothing." Kagome's eyes widened as Sesshomaru turned to face her completely.

"This Sesshomaru wishes to speak with you in the privacy of our room."

Kagome watched as he held his hand out to her.

He watched as she eyed him, slowly passing him as she left his office.

Sesshomaru watched as she walked into the hallway and towards their room.

Sesshomaru looked down to his hand, his eyes falling to the red blood stain on his pale skin.

'**What have you done**!?' His beast roared.

THE COVER PHOTO FOR THIS STORY IS BY THE AMAZING SUGAR0o.


	11. Chapter 11

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

Kagome walked quickly into the large room, her hands tightening on the small sleeping dress she wore. Her eyes scanned the entrance of the room as she waited for Sesshomaru to enter. She was done just accepting that this was her life. If she was going to be forced to live this way, she was going to be happy, damn it, and Sesshomaru would have to learn that she was not going to take his bullying and mistreatment. She needed to break the separation between his true self and the 'Logic barrier.' There was only one way to achieve that, and she needed answers.

Her blue eyes shot up as his large figure entered the room, his golden eyes on her as he closed the large stone doors. He stood there staring at her, she stared back. They were alone.

"I want to talk to him." she spoke. Her voice was hard and full of demand.

Sesshomaru watched her, knowing what she was asking. He also knew that to allow that beast out could mean he would be stuck in a mental cage. That was not an option.

"No." he growled.

Kagome stepped forward, her eyes hard as she spoke again. "I wasn't asking." she hissed.

Sesshomaru could feel the anger in himself. How dare she? "'I will not allow th-" he paused as a hot feeling began in his chest. It began to grow as he realized what was happening, his eyes found hers.

Kagome took a step back as his eyes began to darken, the markings on his face began to deepen in their color. Another step back.

Sesshomaru hissed in anger, his body betraying him as his beast pulled him in, he closed his eyes and let it happen. He knew that, in the long run, he was no match for the beast. If it really wanted out, it would force its way out.

Kagome could feel the tingle begin in her spine, the hairs on the back of her neck stood as Sesshomaru's eyes opened, nothing but red dark eyes stared back at her.

She almost began to shiver as she watched him look at her, his fangs peeking under his pale lips as he watched her. Then he spoke.

"**W****hat has he done****?**" It wasn't a question, more of a statement. His voice was dark, nothing like the first time she heard him. She could hear another darker voice overlapping his own. Every word made her nervous as he waited for her to answer him. The anger overfilling him as he stared at the cut on her lip.

"I-I need to break the barrier. I can't seem to get through to him. One moment, we are in bed and everything is fine..then the next, it's like I have betrayed him!"

Sesshomaru could hear the confusion in her voice as she spoke. "**This is not an easy task****,****my mate. It can take years to break the barrier if not done correctly.**"

Kagome looked at him, her eyes wide as she sat on the edge of their large bed. 'Years!?'

Sesshomaru walked to her, his large hand cupping her face as he looked into her eyes. "**It is not impossible and the reward is so great**." Kagome watched as Sesshomaru leaned down, his face inches from her own as he spoke. "**He will never strike you again, my love**." his voice was soft as he leaned in and their lips met gently.

Kagome melted into his touch. There was a feeling she would get when HE touched her. It was nothing like the feeling she would get when the cold Sesshomaru kissed her.

She could feel him leaning her back and she allowed it, her back gently hitting the soft bed as he leaned over her. Kagome opened her eyes as she felt his lips leave hers. Sesshomaru stared down at her as he spoke.

"**You have to love him. You have to love me. We are one. The barrier is what makes us different.** **He feels my feelings, he feels my need for you. They are his feelings as well, but he doesn't now how to embrace them. You, my love, need to teach him.**" Kagome stared up into Sesshomaru's bleeding eyes as he spoke

. She had to get him to relax, to accept their fate. She had to love him, really really love him. 'This is impossible.' she thought. Sesshomaru stood from the bed as he spoke.

**"I am always here. You are never in danger, my love**." Kagome nodded as she watched the red in his eyes fade. She looked away for a moment as the golden eyes returned.

Sesshomaru blinked his eyes for a few moments before finding her. There she was, sitting on their bed, her leg dangling from the mattress, her eyes on him. Kagome had an idea. "

Sesshomaru.." her voice was small, but he had heard her.

"Hn?" he watched her.

"Let's go somewhere. Somewhere where it's just us. No guards, no servants. Just us." Sesshomaru watched her for a moment.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't have time for th-"

"Please, we need this.." she interrupted. She was now standing, her eyes on him, his on hers as he listened. "We need to be alone, away from all of this. We need to.." she looked away for a moment.

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment while he watched her. "

There is an inn an hour north of here that caters to higher end lords. This Sesshomaru can take you there for a while, if this is what you want." Sesshomaru looked up to her as she nodded.

Kagome watched him as he turned from her. "

I will send your servant in to pack. We will leave tomorrow morning so preparations can be made."

"Thank you." her voice was soft as it hit him. Kagome watched as he turned, his eyes meeting hers.

"Hn." and with that he left the room.

Kagome sat back on the bed.

"Well, here we go.." she spoke to herself.

THE COVER PHOTO FOR THIS STORY IS BY THE AMAZING SUGAR0o.


	12. Chapter 12

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

Inuyasha stood in the snow covered tree, his eyes focused on the large castle. He knew she was there. He could smell her.

"What are you doing here pup?" Kiran hissed.

Inuyasha looked down into the golden eyes of Kiran, his body moving quickly as he stood in front of her.

"Im here to get Kagome back. Where is she!?" He yelled.

Kiran shook her head as she ran her hand over her white pelt.

"So rude. I can see your mother never taught you to respect those above you." she hissed.

A growl escaped Inuyasha's lips as he spoke. "Leave my mother out of this! Where is Kagome!?" He growled.

A smirk formed on Kiran painted lips.

"Oh, you wish to know where the Lady of the West is? Why didn't you just say so, hanyou?" She smirked.

Inuyasha straightened up as she spoke.

"My Sesshomaru will shortly be taking his new mate to enjoy a relaxing few weeks away from the castle. Poor dear needed some alone time with her new mate. Being pupped and all, I think it was a splendid idea that they go and relax." Kiran smiled.

She could smell the anger coming from the hanyou in front of her. She spoke again, this time, more fiercely.

"She is no longer your concern, pup. She is marked and now belongs to the ruler of the House of the West. As the new Lady, she will forever stand by my Sesshomaru. He will never allow you near her. You should forget her. She has already forgotton you! Now leave." she growled.

Inuyasha could feel his anger building.

Kagome was..pupped..by Sesshomaru!?

Why would she do that!?

Why would she choose Sesshomaru over him!?

Inuyasha turned from the former Lady of the West, his eyes filling with red as his demon began to rage.

No! He would get her back. She would always belong to him!

Kiran watched as the hanyou quickly disappeared from her view.

He would never be a match for her Sesshomaru. Pity, she thought, he would show more of a fight.

Kiran smiled as she turned to the large gates. Once her son had left with Kagome, she would begin the preparation for the nursery!

She could not wait to hold her grandpup!

-oOo-

Kagome stood in the large entryway to the Western castle.

Her blue eyes flowing to the two large guards who where lifting up the bags that her servants had packed.

Her heart was beating quickly as she watched the last bag being placed on top of the very large carriage.

She looked around the open hallway for any signs of the man who was supposed to be accompanying her.

Sesshomaru had not returned to their room last night.

In fact, that was the last time she saw him.

"My lady?" Kagome turned to face the older servant.

She merely nodded.

"My lady, it is time to board the carriage." The woman spoke gently, her hand raised towards the large carriage.

Kagome nodded as she slowly began to walk down the stone stairs, her eyes flowing over to the large two headed dragon that was strapped up to the carriage, his long necks raising up into the air as another cold wind blew through the snow covered courtyard.

Kagome slowly began to enter the carriage, her blue eyes searching for Sesshomaru's large figure inside.

But he was not there.

She began to feel nervous as she sat alone, her eyes flowing around the inside of the carriage.

It was large enough to hold seven people. There were two long seats against the walls. Against the opposite side of the carriage sat a large window. White satin curtains hung down hiding the outside world from looking in.

She moved it back slowly as she looked out over the frozen gardens.

Her attention elsewhere while she waited for him.

But soon she realized that she had been waiting for a while. Minutes had turned into an hour.

Kagome sat back against the seat, her hands falling into her lap as she continued to let her mind wander.

Where was he?

Why wasn't he here?

She began to think that he would never be joining her and that she would be going alone.

Was he sending her away!?

No! That was not the plan.

Kagome stood from the seat as she came to the conclusion that he was not coming and he was sending her away.

She moved quickly to the open doorway of the carriage.

She would not be sent away. She would find Sesshomaru and demand that he keep his promise.

Kagome rushed the entrance to the carriage before coming to a sudden halt, her eyes widening as she came face to face with said man.

Sesshomaru looked into her face for a moment before speaking.

"Are you alright?" His voice was soft as he watched her back away from the entrance, her eyes never leaving him as he climbed into the royal carriage.

Kagome nodded as she slowly sat back against the seat, blush filling her cheeks as she spoke.

"I thought you were not coming." Her eyes left his as he sat across from her, his hand falling to the hilt of his sword as he watched her.

"This Sesshomaru would never break a promise, especially one made to my mate." His voice remained calm as he spoke, his golden eyes never leaving her face.

Kagome looked up as the carriage doors were closed.

She could hear the guards beginning to march, and soon after, the carriage began to move.

Kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes. They were still on her.

"I'm sorry I assumed you were not coming. I just-"

"It is I who should be apologizing, Kagome. I was with Rin and lost track of time. She was upset that this Sesshomaru was leaving again. I am sorry that you had to wait so long." Sesshomaru interrupted.

Kagome nodded, desperately wanting to change the subject. Her eyes flowed over to the large window. She had pulled the curtain back earlier, so now the snow covered lands were visible.

Sesshomaru followed her gaze as he turned to face the window, but instead of looking to the white lands, his eyes flowed to her face.

Her raven hair was pinned up, combs of his house's colors decorated the top of the bun. She wore very little eyeshadow and just a touch of red on her lips.

Her blue eyes shined through as she turned to face him, the familiar red tint flowing to her cheeks as their eyes met.

"It will take about 2 hours to get to the inn. With the heavy snow that fell last night, it will take a bit longer." He spoke gently as he watched her.

Kagome smiled as she nodded.

"Tell me about this inn." She spoke.

Sesshomaru nodded as he relaxed. Leaning against the seat, he spoke.

"It is a place for higher class demons to stay when they travel. They have large homes decorated for each lord's house, each with its own hot spring and garden. I have not been since my father's passing, so I am sure it has changed."

Kagome nodded as she listened.

"It sounds like anamazing place to stay."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"It will be very secluded. Our meals will be prepared for us and brought to the home. We will never see the servants.

Complete privacy. Just as you requested." Sesshomaru looked out of the window as he spoke.

Kagome watched him.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"Hn."

Kagome smiled. She would use the time and seclusion to get Sesshomaru to see that his feelings are not to be feared, but embraced. She would get his logical side to be more like his instinctual side and then she'd be more happy being his mate.

THE COVER PHOTO FOR THIS STORY IS BY THE AMAZING SUGAR0o.


	13. Chapter 13

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

(jinslover1993 at Da)

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

Sesshomaru watched, with golden eyes, the raven haired woman before him, in her hands she held a beaten up book.

The outside had been worn and the pictured had faded. He could tell she read it often.

She had a black ribbon hanging from a thin piece of paper that sat on her lap. She had removed it from the spot in the book where she had began reading.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment that it was odd.

Many females were not educated, let alone knew how to read and write.

Yet here she was, reading a large book.

Sesshomaru was taken out of his mental rambling as a soft laugh left her lips.

She blushed as she swiftly turned the page of the worn book.

"Kagome." he began."What is so funny?"

The blush on her cheeks reddened as she spoke.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a good part in the book." she smiled, looking up into his eyes.

He tilted his head.

Kagome replaced her bookmark as she closed the book.

"Do you read it often?" he asked, knowing the answer.

She nodded.

"It's one of my favorites. I brought books here when I would travel home. I would swap them out..but never this one." she smiled looking down at the paperback book in her hands. Her eyes widened as he reached out his hand to take the book. She allowed him to.

Sesshomaru studied the worn book.

He had never heard of such a tale.

His eyes looked back to the miko as he spoke.

"What legend is it about?" he asked, handing her the book back.

Kagome smiled as she spoke.

"It's not really about a legend." she began.

"It's a love story."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow, nodding slightly for her to continue.

"The book is called Pride and Prejudice." she spoke, opening up the front of the book. "It's about a woman named Elizabeth and about how she has to deal with the unrealistic lines that society put out. She was judged because of her rank, I guess you could say." Kagome smirked. She was trying to explain it in a way that he would understand.

She smiled, looking up.

"There is a lord called Darcy. He is very powerful and wealthy. He comes to her village one day and attends a small, well, small in his mind, ball that her father throws and he ends up dancing with her. Long story short, he falls in love with her but because of his rank it is frowned upon. But he cannot stop thinking of her. One day, he finds her and tells her how he feels but he also insults her family at the same time." she paused. He seemed very interested. "Why don't you read it Sesshomaru? "

Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment and she smiled.

The book was outstretched to him.

He paused, turning from her.

"Maybe another time." his voice emotionless.

Kagome's eyes widened. She suddenly felt embarrassed as she tightened her fingers around the book. She looked down.

Sesshomaru looked to her from the corner of his eye.

"We will be at the Inn very soon" he spoke. She nodded, placing her book back into the bag beside her.

Kagome looked up to the window, her eyes falling on a large pair of silver gates. They were at least 30 feet tall.

Sesshomaru looked out as well, the large gates opening as the carriage entered.

Sesshomaru could hear the bustling of the servants and the voice of the inn taker.

He was telling them to stand straight, no eye contact, and no one was to speak.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome for a moment, his eyes flowing onto her face.

Truthfully, he agreed that this "vacation" was a good idea.

The carriage came to a stop.

Kagome could hear the sound of armor clanking as the guards straightened up, her eyes flowing to the door as it was opened.

Sesshomaru stood as he exited, his boots stepping down into the icy snow as he looked around.

The inn had changed much since his last visit, the large castle like buildings and even larger staircases flowing about.

His eyes turned to Kagome.

He reached his hand out as she placed her small one into his clawed hand.

He watched as she slowly stepped down for the carriage, the cold wind blowing past them.

Once she was on her feet, Sesshomaru released her hand.

He turned gracefully to look at the inn keeper.

Lido was so nervous.

It had been many decades since the western family had graced him.

Though their rooms were the largest and nicest, he feared that once the young lord took over that they would never be used.

He bowed low, his staff following him.

"It is an honor, Lord Sesshomaru." he spoke, slowly standing straight again.

Lido smiled as he saw the breathtaking creature behind the demon lord. Small

pieces of her raven hair blew about in the wind. Her eyes seemed to flow over every part she could see of his inn.

"My lady." he began bowing low again. "It is also an honor to meet the Shikon Miko."

Kagome blushed as she watched the staff follow in suit.

Sesshomaru spoke, running his hand through his silver hair.

"Show us to the room." His eyes were on the old demon before him.

"Yes, my lord." Lido bowed before he turned and quickly began to walk up the stairs.

Kagome's eyes widened as she took in the ridiculously massive stair case.

She took a deep breath as she began to follow the demon before her.

Sesshomaru could hear her heartbeat quickening. Her breathing became labored as he turned.

Kagome looked up to him with blue eyes.

Even though it was cold outside, he could see the red flush and sweat on her cheeks.

They had only walked up half of the staircase and she seemed to be having trouble.

Kagome suddenly felt very tired.

She did not understand why she was so exhausted from just climbing stairs.

She looked up as she saw Sesshomaru's body still. He turned to face her and for a moment it looked as if he was worried.

Her eyes widened as she suddenly felt her feet leave the ground as she gripped his shirt.

Sesshomaru had lifted her and began to walk swiftly up the large staircase.

Her eyes fell on him quickly but he did not look down to her.

Kagome turned as the large house came into view.

It was made of dark stone and Sesshomaru's family crest was painted on one side. There were blue flowers in the trees.

She smiled.

Sesshomaru gently stopped as he placed the miko back on her feet. She turned, her hand still gripping his sleeve.

"Thank you."

He nodded stepping from her, causing her hand to release him.

Kagome watched as Lido bowed low to Sesshomaru.

"All you have requested has been done, my lord. We shall bring you up an amazing feast."

Sesshomaru nodded as he stepped through the large door to the vacation home. Kagome following him, her eyes widening as she walked in.

There was a large table in the center of the room, white and red pillows flowing around it.

A large bouquet of flowers sat in the middle.

Her eyes flowed to the left. There was a large Sesshomaru sized desk with two large chairs in front of it.

There were paintings of silver haired youkai everywhere.

Sesshomaru watched her. She smiled slowly, passing him as she ventured further into the home.

To the right was a large shelf filled with what Kagome would assume was sake and wine.

Her eyes widened as the large bed came into view.

It was on a raised platform, a bit smaller than Sesshomaru's. It was filled with pillows and a large satin red blanket.

She could smell a hot spring but she didn't see it.

She turned a bit to find that there was a small door that led to what she assumed would be the room that hid the hot spring.

There was an open room that held many wardrobes and shelves.

She turned to Sesshomaru.

"This is so beautiful." she spoke.

He nodded watching as she walked to the large windows behind the bed. There was a breathtaking view of the western mountains.

He felt pride fill him as he watched her.

There was a small knock on the door before many servants came bustling in. They quickly filled the large table with different types of foods, raw and cooked.

Kagome turned as she stood.

As the smell hit her, she suddenly felt nauseous, so she sat back down.

Sesshomaru watched her for a moment, waiting for the now bowing servants to leave.

Once the door was closed, he walked into the nook of wardrobes.

Quickly removing his armor and swords, he turned to her.

"Miko, you need to eat." he spoke.

Kagome shook her head.

"Oh no, thank you. I'm not feeling very well."

she replied.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he spoke.

"You are feeling ill because the pup requires food. You will feel better once you eat."

Kagome looked up to him.

"Okay." she stood, walking down the platform to the large table of foods, her stomach turning as she lowered herself.

Sesshomaru followed as he lowered himself to sit on his knees across from her.

He watched her as her eyes flowed to the food.

She slowly reached out to a small bowl of broth.

Kagome slowly began to sip on it.

Sesshomaru, unsatisfied with her choice, lifted a bowl of rice and meat and placed it in front of her.

"Eat." he spoke.

Kagome looked up.

"I'd rather just sip on some broth." she replied.

"You have to eat the meat. The pup will get no nutrients from just the broth." he spoke.

Kagome watched him.

Even though she felt like she could vomit any minute now, she knew he was right.

She nodded as she began to force herself to swallow the meat.

Sesshomaru watched her eat a few bites before he himself began to eat the still bloody meat.

After a while Sesshomaru had made her eat two bowls of the meat before he was somewhat satisfied that his pup would get what it needed.

He watched as she stood.

"I think I'm going to lay down." Sesshomaru nodded as he watched her walk to the large bed. She kicked her shoes off before untying the obi around her waist.

She removed it slowly, allowing it to fall to the floor. She quickly began to pull the combs from her hair, her fingers making quick work of removing her hair from the tight bun.

She let the raven locks fall from her hands as it fell down her back.

She slowly began to remove the outer kimono before gently placing it on a large bench beside their bed.

She now only wore the light white kimono underneath.

Sesshomaru watched as she turned, pulling the blankets back as she climbed into the large bed, her eyes quickly closing.

He watched her for a moment, hearing the sound of her heartbeat slowing. She must have been very tired if she was asleep within a few moments.

His golden eyes watched her before he stood, that feeling to touch her filling him as he found himself removing his large black boots before laying beside her.

His eyes watched her for a moment.

She was very beautiful for a human, he would admit that. He reached out, touching her face with his clawed hand. Her warmth filled him as he ran his thumb on her lips.

How he wanted to taste those red lips.

Before Sesshomaru had realized what he was doing, he had taken her lips, her scent filling him as he kissed her gently.

He pulled away as he watched her peaceful face.

He knew he owed her the kind of life she wanted.

She was right.

He was not the only one who was giving up their dreams. The demon lord pulled the small human into his large arms as he held her protectively against his chest.

She was so small compared to him.

He loved that.

Sesshomaru ran his nose against her raven locks, taking in her scent. He closed his eyes as he held her tightly..

"Mine." he purred.

He knew that he cared about her. It shocked him. He was beginning to love her.

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

I would like to thank my Beta Rosekurama4ever (Jinslover1993 on DA)

Forced romance chapter 14

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he felt Kagome pull from his arms. He sat upquickly, his eyes falling to the woman in the corner of the room. He quicklymoved to her side, his clawed hands pulling her raven hair behind her shouldersas she became sick.

Sesshomaru had never taken care of someone who wassick before, but as he watched his mate empty her stomach and the smell of hersickness filled him, all he wanted to do was take care of her.

Kagome woke to her stomach trying to kill her. She knew she was going to be sick, and now here she was hunched over a small trash can, her fingers grippingthe metal bucket as she continued to vomit. The demon lord was behind her, his largehands holding her hair. She was mortified..but the way she was feeling, shedidn't have time to feel embarrassed.

Kagome continued to gag a bit before her stomach calmed down. She was shaking, her heart pounding. She leanedher head against her arm, as she felt Sesshomaru pulling from her.

Now she felt embarrassed. He was probably sickened. He was probably leaving her.

She couldn't blame him.

Sesshomaru knelt down, his large hand

running against her shaking shoulder. She slowly looked up, his worry filled

golden eyes finding her glistening ones.

Kagome looked up as his hand look her chin. He gently wiped her face with a cool cloth, running the cloth

Down her neck. He moved, lifting a small cup of water as he handed it to her.

Sesshomaru watched as she took the cup with shaking hands. He watched as shesipped slowly.

He could smell the sickness on her.

This was notthe type of sickness a pupped female would normally get.

She was actually sick.

Kagome looked up, "Thank you." she shuttered. He nodded as he placed her cup on the table beside him, his large arms cupping her as he lifted her from the floor. He looked down as she laid her head against his

Chest. He could feel her tiredness.

"I guess this is morning sickness.."

she mumbled, wiping her face.

Sesshomaru gently laid her in the large bed, slowly propping her up as she closed her eyes again.

Sesshomaru turned from the large bed.

"I will get a healer." he spoke.

"No, it's

okay. You're supposed to get sick like this in the early weeks. Something about hormones." she spoke looking up as he shook his head.

"No miko. You are ill." he turned, walking from the room.

…

Sesshomaru was quick to call a healer to his room, the demoness not making eye contact as she bowed low to the western lord.

Sesshomaru pointed to where Kagome was staying as he closed the door, his golden eyes watching the old demon as she bowed to Kagome.

Kagome wiped her face gently as the healer quickly began to examine her.

The healer looked into her eyes, at her throat, and, when Kagome thought she was done, the demoness pricked her with a large needle.

Kagome grabbed the spot where she had been pricked, her eyes widening as she looked up to the healer before her.

"What was that?"

Kagome's eyes widened even further as she watched the demoness place the needle into her mouth, licking the crimson blood from the metal. 'What the...?' she thought.

Sesshomaru watched the healer turn to him, her eyes down as she spoke.

"My lord, I'm not completely familiar with human illnesses, but this is one that I see quite often when I do. The symptoms usually include high fevers, sweats, shakes, vomiting and most of the time, death.

His eyes widened.

"Are you saying I have the flu?"

Kagome asked as she began to cough.

Both demons looked at her with wide eyes.

The demoness spoke.

"I do not know what the humans call it, but if it has those symptoms then, yes my Lady, that is what you have."

"I'm not going to die from the flu." she spoke, the demon turning back to look at Sesshomaru.

"I have dealt with this disease very Much, my Lord. The majority of the humans who have it die from it." she spoke.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she spoke.

"But I won't die from it. I've been vaccinated, and I have had it before."

Sesshomaru looked up to her as she began to cough again.

"You have had this before, miko?" he asked.

"Yes, I've actually had it many times. Where I'm from it's very common to get it when it's cold outside, but I won't die from it."

Sesshomaru nodded as he looked to the healer.

"Will this disease hurt the pup at all?" heasked.

She looked at him as she spoke.

"I am unsure, my Lord. Ihave never dealt with this type of situation, but as the lady has stated, she

has had this illness before. She obviously knows more of it than I do, but my

suggestion, my Lord, is that you keep her in bed, and give her lots of fluids and warm soup when

she can eat."

Sesshomaru nodded as he dismissed the healer, his eyes Falling back to Kagome as she began coughing again. He walked up to the bed, and now stood less than an arm's length.

"You will stay in bed until you are better. Understand?" It wasn't a question.

Kagome looked at him. With the way she was feeling, she didn't quite mind that he ordered her to bed rest.

She nodded, slowly laying down in the bed.

If this was the flu, which she knew it was, this is going to be a very shitty vacation. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the urge to vomit again.

-oOo-

Sesshomaru leaned down gently, patting her forehead with the damp cloth. He had never seen an illness like this before. She was sweating to the point that her hair was clinging to her face and shoulders, yet she shivered as if she was in The snow. He was concerned.

She had been like this for 3 days now. He could hear the strain in her lungs as she breathed and coughed. She was getting worse.

At this moment, he would do anything to make herbetter.

She had continued to throw up everything that he put into her.

His eyes flowed up her body to her face again.

Her face was pale, and faded Blue eyes looked up to him. She spoke slowly.

"I need to get some medicine."

Sesshomaru looked at her as he spoke. "Where can I get this medicine from?"

Her eyes moved from him for a moment as she spoke.

"Inuyasha has it. In the village."

Sesshomaru's eyes darkened as he look down at her.

The last thing he wanted to do was deal with his half brother, but if this medicine would bring the life back to her eyes, he would do anything for it.

He nodded.

He walked to her swiftly, leaning down he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, her eyes closed as his warmth flowed into her. He ran his claws through her hair before lifting her chin with his

Fingers.

Their eyes met."This Sesshomaru will return quickly." he spoke.

She nodded as another round of coughing hit her. He watched her until she had stopped, and she nuzzled into his pillow beside her.

He leaned down, kissing her gently on the lips as he ran his thumb against her cheek.

She closed her eyes as he moved from her.

He turned, gathering his Armor as he pulled it on. Next were his swords.

The demon lord tightened the sash around his waist as he looked back up to the sleeping woman before him.

He moved swiftly, pulling the large white pelt from his shoulder. As he did so, it thinned out, forming a large blanket. He wrapped it around her form gently, moving it up so it caressed her bare neck.

His pelt's aura would calm her, along with protect her while he went to find his brother.

He purred as he touched her face once more before turning.

He was not looking forward to the family reunion with his brother, but if Inuyasha knew how to make Her better, he would gladly see him. He would do anything to make Kagome better.

Thank you for your review!


	15. Chapter 15

I would like to thank my Beta Rosekurama4ever (Jinslover1993 on DA)

Forced romance chapter 14

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Sesshomaru walked through the frozen snow, his long hair blowing in the winter

breeze behind him as his golden eyes searched the forest before him. It did not

take him very long to find his brother. In fact, Inuyasha was uncomfortably close

to the Western borders, something that he would ask about later, but right now, he was

on a mission.

His little mate was sick. She seemed to be getting worse by the day and apparently Inuyasha had the medication that she needed.

Sesshomaru looked to the side as the wind blew past him, his golden eyes

focusing on the hanyou who sat gracefully in a large tree in the middle of the

field. Sesshomaru had to control the urge to roll his eyes, as his brother was so

predictable.

"Inuyasha." he spoke as he began to walk towards the hanyou.

Inuyasha turned his eyes, ice cold to his brother. Fangs bared

as he leaped from the tree to stand in front of Sesshomaru, who did not flinch

as he stared back with even more cold eyes.

"Where is Kagome?" he spoke, practically hissing as he growled.

"She is safe." Sesshomaru spoke.

"You've got some nerve taking her from me, Sesshomaru!"

A large growl came from the demon lord's chest as his clawed hand left Tokijin's hilt. He stepped

forward.

"It was not our decision either." he spoke. "But this Sesshomaru has not come to quarrel with you, brother. I have come here for your assistance."

Inuyasha's eyes grew darker as he listened to his brother speak.

"What makes you think I would help you, you bastard?" He turned his

back to Sesshomaru and began to walk away.

Sesshomaru's eyes darkened as he spoke. "She is sick."

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, his silver locks flowing around him. His golden eyes turned to his brother as he spoke. "What do you mean she's sick? What did you do?"

"This Sesshomaru has done nothing. She said it is something that you get when it's cold outsi-"

"You let her get cold!" Inuyasha interrupted, stepping up to Sesshomaru. They were only a few feet apart now.

Sesshomaru hissed as he spoke. "This Sesshomaru has taken care of her, as I should. I do not know how she got sick, and all I know is that she is sick and she's not getting better. She requested that

I seek medication for her...from you." he growled the last part.

Inuyasha stood in silence as he stood in the winter breeze. 'She is sick again? That

woman can't go two weeks without catching some type of cold.' He thought. Kagome had brought quite a lot of medicine with her after her last trip home, it was like she knew she would not be going home again. She literally brought hundreds of different things.

"What are her symptoms? He asked.

Sesshomaru ran his clawed hand through his hair as he spoke.

"She is cold, yet she sweats. She cannot keep food down, she has a fever and she is

coughing. It is in her lungs." he spoke, kind of concerned about his mate's

current predicament. He desperately wanted to get back to her.

Inuyasha nodded.

"It sounds like she has the flu.."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"That is what she called it."

Inuyasha shook his head as he began to

turn. "I'll give you what you need to help her but on one condition."

Sesshomaru looked at his brother for a moment. There was nothing that he would

refuse to give him if he gave him the medicine for her.

Inuyasha turned as he began to walk towards the village, only stopping for a moment to look over

his shoulder. "I will go back with you."

~oOo~

Kagome looked at herself in the large mirror. She finally felt well enough and had enough

strength to pull herself from the large bed. She looked down into the bowl of water in front of her. She began to lift the silk cloth as she placed it on her forehead.

She tried to freshen herself up little. She knew she needed a bath, but the spring was way too hot for her right now.

She sighed as the cold water dripped down her skin. It felt wonderful, but then she suddenly felt

cold again. She had hoped that Sesshomaru would return quickly.

Kagome turned walking to the large bed on top of the platform. She pulled herself into

the bed again, snuggling against his pillow on the opposite side, before she pulled

the large white pelt over her shoulders. She ran her cheek against the fur. It

smelled of him. She closed her eyes as she began to think of her situation again, her soft fingers touching her pink lips as she thought back to the kiss that he had given her before he left. Was her need of him to take care of her making him act like the demon she wanted him to be..?

She had not seen his beast at all today, something that was unusual. It always seemed to want to

speak to her. She wondered why it hadn't reached out.

Kagome's blue eyes shot open as the large aura shook her, the pelt tightened around her

slightly as the door opened and Sesshomaru walked through.

She gently sat up in the bed, her blue eyes finding his golden eyes. He smiled to himself as

he took in her mess of curls as they flowed over her shoulders. She slowly laid down, pulling the pelt back over her shoulders. Sesshomaru walked in the door, he did not smile as he walked forward on to the platform his large hand placing a few strands of her sweat drenched hair behind her ear as he took her chin, looking into her eyes as he felt her forehead again for the fever that was still

very present.

He turned from her. "I brought you the medicine that you have requested."

She smiled as she leaned back into the large pillow, watching as he walked to the front door for a moment. She raised her eyebrow,

'Why did he leave it open?'

Her eyes widened as she saw who was standing in the doorway. Her eyes watered a bit as the hanyou looked at her. He stared in silence.

She did not understand. Why was he here? Her blue eyes turned to Sesshomaru, as she looked at him.

Inuyasha stepped forward, his golden eyes on hers as he set a large bag down on the table and began to take out its contents. Different bottles spread out on the table. Kagome looked at the contents as she spoke.

"I need the Tylenol and the VapoRub please." she spoke as another round of coughing hit her.

Inuyasha looked up quickly as he heard the horrible noise coming from her lungs. Sesshomaru was right. She was not in a good place. He took the bottle from the table before grabbing the

horrible smelling VapoRub as he lifted it and began to walk her.

Sesshomaru quickly walked off the platform to block Inuyasha.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru held his hand out. "I will tend to her. She is my mate and I will care for her."

Kagome watched the brothers for a moment.

"I have known her longer. I will take care of her. You know nothing of taking care of humans!"

Sesshomaru's eyes went red.

"**You will back down Inuyasha. She belongs to me and I will take care of or not, she's mine."**

Inuyasha eyed his brother for a moment before placing the two bottles into his brother's hand.

The demon lord turned, his red eyes finding her blue ones. She smiled slightly, her heart racing. There he was.

Sesshomaru walked on to the platform. Inuyasha gripped the end of the bed as he stood, watching Sesshomaru sit down on the bed.

Sesshomaru looked down to the Tylenol as he tried to read the ingredients, not quite understanding what he was supposed to do with it.

Kagome smiled, reaching out her small hands and touching it.

"This is called Tylenol. It helps with the fever and cold..and it's safe for the baby." she smiled.

She looked to Inuyasha, "Can I have a spoon, please?"

He turned towards the table that was filled with the lunch that had been untouched. He lifted the spoon before gently walking to the platform, Sesshomaru taking the spoon. He quickly turned to Kagome.

Kagome quickly opened the bottle of Tylenol. Sesshomaru watched her as she poured the sweet smelling liquid on the spoon, before she brought it to her mouth. She did it twice before closing it and handing it to him. Sesshomaru lifted the blue container to her. Its contents irritated his nose.

Kagome thought for a moment. Maybe putting the VapoRub on would not be such a good idea.

Inuyasha could barely stand the smell and she knew Sesshomaru's senses were much more sensitive.

Kagome shook her head.

"I will not put this on. I would hate for it to bother you."

Inuyasha huffed as Sesshomaru turned to him.

"That stuff stinks like shit. I could smell it on her for two weeks after she used it."

Sesshomaru turned back to Kagome as another round of coughing hit her.

He spoke.

"How does this work?"

Kagome smiled as she spoke.

"You put a small layer of it on your chest, and the smell helps open up your nose, clear it out and it helps you breathe better." she said still coughing, as she snuggled back into the pillows.

Sesshomaru slowly opened the container, his nose twitching as the odd smell slammed into his senses.

He looked at it for a moment before speaking.

"**This will help you get better?"** he asked, his golden eyes looking at the clear contents of the blue container.

Kagome smiled slightly as she spoke her eyes drifting as she began to fall asleep.

"Mm-hm."

Her eyes widened as she felt his large hand on her shoulder, pushing her back gently.

"**This Sesshomaru will take care of you." **

He spoke, his eyes no onger red but a light pink. She watched him.

"**The smell does not bother me." **he spoke, looking at her blushing cheeks as he began to pull the top of her sleeping dress down, revealing the top of her chest and the first part of her

cleavage.

Kagome did not dare look towards Inuyasha. She could feel the awkwardness already. She knew that that he would be angry that his brother was touching her so intimately.. but in all honesty, Sesshomaru was now her husband. He had every right to touch her intimately.

She said nothing as her cheeks flushed and he ran his clawed fingers into the creamy liquid. She held her breath as he began rubbing it onto her chest. Inuyasha, who was still standing on the other

side of the room, looked away.

Sesshomaru smirked as he looked down to her flushed cheeks. Even in her sick state, his little miko wanted his touch.

Sesshomaru fixed her kimono as he spoke.

"Now that you have seen her, you may go."

Inuyasha looked up.

"I ain't going nowhere." he growled.

Sesshomaru looked up.

"The deal was that I allowed you to see her, **and you have**."

Kagome took a deep breath. The situation was taking a very bad turn.

She took a deep breath before looking to Sesshomaru. "Can I please have some tea?" she asked softly.

Sesshomaru's red eyes immediately moved to her. She watched him for a long moment before he nodded, leaving her side.

Inuyasha looked at her, taking the moment of somewhat alone time to speak to her.

"Hey, you alright?"

Kagome nodded gently before speaking. "Now that I have the medicine, I should be fine." she spoke.

Inuyasha's eyes widened for a moment as he watched her place her small hand over her flat stomach.

He was watching Sesshomaru out of the corner of his eye before she spoke.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't get a chance to tell you about what was going on. Everything just happened so fast." she spoke.

Inuyasha's eyes went to her as he listened to her voice.

"Don't worry about it. We'll have plenty of time to talk later when you feel better.

Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." He smiled.

Kagome smiled slightly as she snuggled into the pillows behind her.

She spoke. "Do not worry about me. I'm safe here, you know." Her eyes softened as she looked towards the figure coming up the platform. "It's honestly probably the safest I have ever been." she spoke truthfully.

Inuyasha stared at her with hard eyes before something caught his attention, his eyes flowed to Sesshomaru as he walked up the platform, her cup of tea in his hand.

"Are you insane?" Inuyasha hissed, stepping forward. Sesshomaru looked at him from the

corner of his eye before turning.

Inuyasha hissed. "This is why I can't leave you alone with her, you idiot!"

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked to Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru growled. "**What are you talking about, half breed!?**"

Inuyasha lifted up a clawed finger to the cup of tea in Sesshomaru's hand as he spoke.

"This is why I have to stay. You know nothing about her needs." he spoke.

Sesshomaru was growling deep in his chest.

Inuyasha hissed, pointing to Kagome.

"This tea has cinnamon in it. She is allergic you baka." Inuyasha spoke turning to the table, lifting an

empty cup as he poured herbal tea in to it, before walking right to the platform, handing the tea to his brother.

"If she would have drank the tea, it would have made her more sick and she probably would have died." he spoke angrily

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he turned to Kagome, his stare making her cheeks flush as

she looked at him she spoke quickly. "You did not know. I never told you. It's okay." she quickly responded.

Sesshomaru handed her the new cup of cup of tea. He watched as she drank the sweet smelling tea.

The room was quiet for a moment as he began to think. Inuyasha was almost completely correct, he

knew nothing of her. He did not know how to make her better. He did not know what could make her sick. These were things he needed to know. He had failed to protect her in such an intimate way.

Something he would not allow to happen again. He watched her reach out the empty cup of tea to him.

Her small finger holding his hand for a moment as she looked up into his eyes. She

smiled, her eyes slightly closing as sleep began to call her. She pulled him closely as he allowed her to pull his large figure down to her.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he watched the intimate moment before him, his anger

building as he took a step back off the platform. He did not want to see what was going to happen next.

Kagome gently took the other hand from her stomach as she ran her hand against the maroon markings on his face. Her cheeks flushed as she spoke gently to him.

"Thank you for taking care of me." she spoke.

Sesshomaru watched her for a moment, his eyes falling on every detail

of her face as he watched her bite her lip for a moment before she slightly

pulled herself from the bed.

He purred, before meeting her the rest of the distance, their lips meeting gently as he kissed her.

His large hand lifted her into his arms, her small body pressed against his own as he

continued to to kiss her.

Kagome nuzzled into his warmth.

She was still shivering as she spoke. "Come and lay with me. I'm cold." she blushed as he nodded.

It pleased him to know that even though Inuyasha was in the room she did not keep from showing affection to him. It was something he was concerned about, but no longer did it weigh on his mind as she embraced him so intimately on her own accord.

Kagome's eyes closed as she felt the bed move as he crawled beside her.

Her eyes flowed to the figure who now sat in the corner across from her, his golden eyes watching her as he spoke with no emotion. "Get some sleep."

Inuyasha looked away from her.

She felt the pull in her heart. They have been together for so long but he had hurt her so

many times it was a road that she would never go down again. No matter what she

thought she felt for him.

She smiled to herself as she as she felt the large arms of her mate pull her back.

Sesshomaru pulled her gently into his large arms. Kagome turned so her face was now snuggled against the silk of his kimono shirt. He had removed his armor.

Sesshomaru tightened his arms around her as he purred to her, listening as her breathing slowed and she fell into a gentle sleep. Though the demon lords eyes were closed, he was very aware of the angered eyes watching him.

He did not care.

She was safely in his arms, by her own choice.

Did he love her? '**Yes.**'...'

Hn.'

Thank you for your review!


	16. Chapter 16

I would like to thank my Beta Rosekurama4ever (Jinslover1993 on DA)

Forced romance chapter 15

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Sesshomaru handed the bowing servant his sealed scroll, the servant keeping her eyes down as she spoke.

"I will deliver this personally, my lord." she bowed low to Sesshomaru, then turned to the hanyou sitting in the corner, she bowed once more to him.

"My lord." she spoke quietly before exiting quickly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

He hated it when people called him that.

Sesshomaru stood gracefully as he began to walk to the platform where Kagome slept quietly.

Inuyasha watched as he sat on the bed, running his hand over her flushed cheeks.

It had been three days since he had returned with Sesshomaru and she seemed to be getting better.

The first day that he was here, she was still very sick. All throughout the night, the brothers didn't sleep.

The second night, her fever was high she tossed in her sleep, but she did not get sick. Still, the brothers did not sleep.

Then, last night, she was able to eat some rice and she slept peacefully.

Sesshomaru stayed awake the whole night watching her.

Kagome shifted in her sleep. She felt so much better.

No aches, no pains and Kami, she was starving!

Her eyes fluttered open for a moment as the world around her came into view.

She could smell him. Her blue eyes looked up as his figure came into view.

Sesshomaru eyes softened and she smiled up at him.

Her fever was gone.

"Morning." she spoke gently as she turned on her back and stretched.

Sesshomaru smirked as he watched her, his clawed hand gently caressing her cheek as he spoke.

"Good morning, my mate." he leaned down, his silver hair flowing over his shoulder as he kissed her forehead.

Blush filled her cheeks.

Kagome sat up slowly as she searched the room for the other Taisho brother.

Inuyasha looked her over. Her hair was a mess, as she had it up in a loose bun. She definitely looked better, but..

"You need a bath." He spoke emotionless.

Kagome eyes widened as her cheeks blushed red. She knew she needed a bath..but did he have to be so rude?

She sank back slightly, her hands fiddling with her night gown, and her eyes widening further as a large growl escaped the demon beside her.

"Inuyasha.." He began.

"Don't act like you can't smell it. All I said was she needed to take a bath!"

Kami, Kagome was going to die.. Sesshomaru stood as he walked from the platform, the brothers now growling and arguing.

She pulled from the bed, her legs a bit shaky as she walked to lift her yellow bag from the large closet.

She turned, watching them argue. Inuyasha was now threatening Sesshomaru.

She walked to her side of the bed, lifting her brush as she turned.

"Sesshomaru.." she spoke quietly, waiting for him to look at her.

He did not.

"Sesshomaru.." she spoke a bit louder, she saw Inuyasha's ear turn to her..

She knew they heard her.

'Screw it.' she thought, as she turned to the large door that held the hot spring. Opening the door, she stepped in and made sure to slam the door as hard as she could. Locking it, she turned to the large spring.

"Bakas." she spoke as she shook her head.

Sesshomaru immediately turned at the sound of the door slamming.

The room went quiet for a moment as he stepped off the platform.

His large hand gripped the doorknob. She had locked it..

He knew he could break it, like ripping a piece of paper. He knocked instead.

"Miko..." he spoke.

"Yes?" she responded.

"Is everything alright?" he asked listening to her.

He could hear her removing her clothing. She did not respond immediately. His ear twitched as she spoke again.

"Yes, I am going to take a bath."

"May this Sesshomaru assist you?'' he spoke waiting for her response.

"Oh no. That ship sailed when you decided to ignore me just now." she spoke.

He could hear her getting into the water. Swiftly pulling himself from the door, he turned to Inuyasha with an angered face.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that look. You heard her just as well as I did, and you chose to ignore her. Now you have to suffer the consequences." he huffed putting his feet up on the coffee table as he spoke.

Kagome smiled, quickly removing her kimono as she walked to the spring.

The hot spring was much larger than she expected it to be. It could have easily fit 10 to 15 people in it. The large room was filled with flowers, there were two small tables with the silver pillows around them.

There was also a large shelf on one wall. It was filled with different oils and soaps. Kagome smiled to herself as she walked to the large wall. She eyed the many different bottles, she felt like a kid in a candy store. Which would she choose?

She smiled looking up at the purple vile. The word lavender has been written in ink on the top of it. She smiled, opening it as the sweet smell of lavender filled her nose, she smirked to herself as she pulled a large towel from the table and turned making her way back to the spring.

Having already discarded her clothes she slowly placed her items on the edge of the spring as she slowly lowered herself into the hot springs. She walked her way in as the warm water flowed around her and every spot that she hurt. She purred to herself as she lowered into the steaming water allowing it to cover her shoulders as she dunked underneath.

The spring was big enough that she could swim in it if she wanted to. She did, continuously going underneath the water over and over and over again it was very relaxing.

After about 10 minutes of her just playing in the water she decided it was time to go and wash up.

She swam to the end of the spring lifting the lavender vial from the stack of towels before turning to walk a little further into the spring. Kagome placed it on the edge of a rock as she pulled her knotted hair from the bun. It would take her forever to brush out her hair.

She ducked under the water wetting her hair completely before pouring some of this lavender liquid into her hands. She began to massage it into her hair. The sweet smell of lavender filling the air.

She absolutely loved it, her actual shampoo that she had brought back with her was also lavender, but it couldn't compared to the smell that was coming from the bottle. She would have to get more if it.

After washing her hair for a few minutes it was time to rinse it out. She quickly dunked underneath the water running her hands through her hair. Next, she grabbed the small silk towel, running it into the water as she poured a little bit of the lavender oil into it, she gently began to stroke her body.

Starting at her fingers, she worked all the way up to her shoulder, her neck, then her face.

Kagome added a little bit more oil as she did it again on the other side She continued to do this until she had scrubbed down every part of her body.

The last week's events leaving her as she now felt refreshed. She added a bit more oil to the cloth as she ran it down her torso, her hand stopping suddenly as she ran them over her stomach. Her eyes widened as she looked down.

Her flat stomach had been replaced with a very noticeable bump. Her cheeks flushed and she ran her small hands over her swollen stomach. 'How could this be?' she thought to herself.

She hadn't even been pregnant for a week, there was no way that she would be showing already.

Kagome smiled, running her hand against the swollen part of her stomach one more time before she took the rag rinsing the soap from her skin.

It was something that she was excited to show Sesshomaru. She quickly pulled herself from the spring quickly drying herself off when another wonderful smell hit her. FOOD!

She was starving! She pulled her hair into a towel as she began to dig through her yellow bag. She had forgotten to grab another kimono from the sets that were packed for her...But on the other hand, the kimonos she had brought were way too big for her. They were Sesshomaru's mother's, who was almost as tall as Sesshomaru which meant almost a foot and a half too long for her. She continued to dig in her bag taking out some of the things she had brought with her on the trip with Inuyasha.

"Yes!" she smirked. She had found what she was looking for. Even though the last week she had been wearing hundred thousand dollar kimonos of the finest silks at satins, she always enjoyed wearing her sweatpants. She smiled, pulling out the faded Victoria Secret black pants. They were defiantly more snug then they had ever been.

Quickly searching the bag for the rest of the contents that she needed she found her worn out long sleeve black shirt. She quickly dried herself once more before pulling on all of her clothes.

She was happy that she had bought her sweatpants a size up. She knew that they would probably shrink in the cold water of the springs that she would have to wash them in when she was here, but she was also thankful that she had thought of that because now that she was pregnant they almost didn't fit.

She stood pulling the long sleeve black shirt on before she turned to the side looking at herself in the large mirror that said across from her.

There was a small vanity in front of it is that had different combs and ribbons.

She smiled. Her bump was very noticeable. She ran her hand against it once more. Kagome knew there was no way that Sesshomaru would not be able to see it. She pulled her hair free from the towel, she separated her hair in two parts as she began to quickly pull the brush through one side.

There was an amazing smell coming from the room next door making her quickly hurry up as her stomach began to growl. Kami, she was so hungry.

Sesshomaru moved swiftly from against the wall. His eyes on the hanyou stuffing his face with food. The half breed had no decency to wait. He looked over the room again. He had ordered them to bring in a large meal. The past few days he had only had them bring in soup and some rice. He did not want to make her sick with the smell, but seeing as she was much better this morning he had ordered a large lunch that would usually come with staying in the inn.

The innkeeper was ecstatic that his lady was now feeling better. He had a few surprises planned for her. Of course with Sesshomaru's approval, which he did.

Sesshomaru turned, looking towards the large bed that sat on the platform. He had also had the bed changed. The large bed now covered with black sheets and red pillows covered with a large blanket that was decorated with silver and white flowers. The moon symbol of his house was sewed into each one.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he turned to the door, the soft click of the lock coming undone as it slowly opened. The demon lord had to control the urge to growl as she came into view. She was not dressed in her kimono, but in her modern clothes.

She wore a black shirt that covered her arms. It held her tightly. Something he would not mind if his brother was not accompanying them, she also was wearing a dark pair of pants with an unusual word woven on one side. He liked the way they fit her. Again he would not mind her tight attire if his brother was not in the room.

"Gave up on kimonos already Kags?" Inuyasha spoke putting another dumpling into his mouth as he looked at her.

Sesshomaru's eyes turned slightly pink as he watched his brother look over Kagome. She rolled her eyes and as she placed the yellow bag next to her side of the bed before turning.

"You know, Inuyasha I would S-I-T you so hard if you weren't sitting next to the table. I'm starving." she smiled, walking past Sesshomaru, Inuyasha pulling his feet off the table. Pushing a bowl of dumplings to her, she smiled widely.

He knew they were her favorite. She sat herself down to sit on her knees and she quickly took the bowl, he looked her over, Something was different he just couldn't pinpoint what it was. Her long black hair was loosely braided down her side. It hung low past her breast as she leaned over reaching for a pair of chop sticks.

Her face was much brighter. She must have been feeling much better now. He looked her over one more time, there was something he was missing, He slowly sat on his knees besides her, his little mate was so small compared to him, he watched her for a moment before his eyes widened.

The demon lord's eyes flowed down to the very noticeable bump. He smiled.

His pup was growing. Where her once toned stomach sat now was replaced with the very evidence that she was indeed pupped. It pleased him that even after she had been so sick, their pup was healthy.

The thought of her big and pupped made him want to take her small body against his, if Inuyasha was not still here he would have already taken her. He looked up as her laughter rang out.

He was obviously missing the entire conversation as he looked up. Kagome was laughing at Inuyasha.

"You think you're so funny." she teased the hanyou as she placed the bowl of dumplings down, picking up a glass of tea as she slowly sipped it.

It finally felt wonderful to have a stomach full of food. She had quite literally devoured the whole bowl of dumplings before she ate a little bit of soup.

After he was satisfied that she had eaten well Sesshomaru began filling his own plate up. Unlike Inuyasha and his mate, his meat was uncooked, sitting in its seasoning broth. He lifted a pair of chopsticks before he begin to eat it. Normally, when out of the castle, he would hunt for his food. His meat was always prepared the same way, it was the way he liked it and it was the way of his breed, to eat the meat fresh from the kill. The fact that Inuyasha had never eaten it this way only proved that he was more human than demon.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he watched Sesshomaru, he knew what he was thinking. He didn't care, he enjoyed cook dumplings.

Kagome took a sip of her tea before a smell hit her. She turned her eyes towards the large demon lord before her as she watched him place a little piece of meat into his mouth, chewing quickly before his golden eyes flowed down and found hers.

She smiled a bit, her eyes following the bowl as he placed it on the table.

She could not understand why she felt the sudden urge to eat the contents.

Her eyes widened as she looked forward.

"Oh my god!" she spoke out loud as it hit her that she wanted to desperately eat the raw meat, both brothers watching her for an explanation of the sudden outburst. Sesshomaru watched as she looked at him in the face.

He raise an eyebrow as Inuyasha began to laugh as he watched her. A disgusting look on his face as he spoke. "Oh my god, Kagome, are you seriously telling me you want to eat that!?" he spoke pointing to Sesshomaru's bowl.

Kagome looked up to him as she spoke. "Shut up Inuyasha."

he started laughing louder.

Sesshomaru spoke softly.

"Are you craving it?" he watched her waiting for her reply.

She bit her lip. He smirked lifting the bowl.

"It is very common for you to want to eat it. The pup needs meat to grow properly, hence the sudden craving when you smelt it."

He lifted his chop sticks, picking a small piece from his bowl as he brought her a piece of meat, offering it to her. She eyed the red piece of meat. The smell of it was making her crazy.

Inuyasha watched with wide eyes as she leaned forward taking the season meat into her mouth. He shook his head gagging a bit. "Oh my god, you're so disgusting." he gagged.

Sesshomaru was pleased that his pup was getting what it needed and she was happily obliging the fact that the pup wanted the meat.

It was much easier to eat than she had thought, she quickly devoured the small piece. She looked back up to Sesshomaru, a smile on her face, she wanted more.

Sesshomaru nodded as he turned filling another bowl as he handed it to her before refilling his own bowl again.

She began hungrily eating the bloody meat.

He watched pleased as she devoured the bowl's contents. Inuyasha stood up taking his dumplings to the corner of the room. "That is so disgusting." he spoke shaking his head.

Kagome looked up as she licked her lips. The sight extremely arousing to the demon beside her as he watched her lick the red blood from her lips.

Kagome had never eaten something so amazingly delicious.

Once she had finished the large bowl of meat she felt like it was time for a nap.

She yawned a bit, catching the attention of Sesshomaru. He lifted her from the side of the table, not needing him too but allowing him to place her on the large bed, covering her shoulders with his white pelt.

He sat on the edge of the bed running his hand against her cheek. He was pleased to know that she was very much better, and the fact that she was eating so well let him know that his pup was healthy. But he was surprised at how much she actually ate. But he was very happy that she had.

He looked to Inuyasha who was still devouring dumplings in the corner of the room, rolling his eyes for a moment as he turns back to his mate. His clawed hand sliding underneath the pelt as he gently laid his hand over the cotton fabric that covered her stomach. Feeling the protruding stomach against his hand, he smiled. Running his hand onto the side as he listen to the fluttering sound of his mates heartbeat and the smaller, quicker heartbeat of their pup.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as a smaller hand slid onto his own, his golden eyes looking up into her blue ones as she intertwined their fingers, she smiled as blush filled her cheeks.

Sesshomaru leaned forward kissing her lips gently purring against her as he pulled away. Gently running his thumb against her lips, their faces almost touching as she ran her hand against the maroon stripes on his cheek. Before slowly allowing herself to fall into sleep.

Sesshomaru smiled as he listened to her heartbeat slow as she fell asleep. He gently pulled himself from the large bed so not to wake her as he turned.

Pride filling him for a moment as he thought of the wonderful days to come.

There was much he needed to do today. But any moment that she was awake he would be at her side.

He would always be by her side.

Thank you for your review!


	17. Chapter 17

I would like to thank my Beta Rosekurama4ever (Jinslover1993 on DA)

Forced romance chapter 17

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

(XXX)

Inuyasha stood on the outside of the large house, his silver hair blowing in the cold winter wind around him as he waited. After Kagome had woken up from her nap, the innkeeper showed up. He was very excited to have his lady join them for dinner on the terrace. They were having a big show and also having a lot of high end merchants coming for her to shop.

It was something they did at least once a week at the Inn. Bring in shops for the lords and ladies to shop from the finest silk, ribbon, swords, and all types of things. Kagome was extremely excited to finally get out of the large house. The only outside world she saw was out of the large window behind their bed. She was very excited that Sesshomaru said it was fine.

He would also enjoy some of the crisp air as well. So that brought them back to where they were now, him just standing outside in the cold.

He tightened his arms around his shirt as he watched the large tents beginning to be pulled up in the middle of the marketplace below. Inuyasha could hear the excitement from the people below. They were talking about the new Western Lady.

He still could not believe it, that Kagome... HIS Kagome had mated his brother. It angered him still quite a lot, but in all honesty, there was really nothing he could do at this point. Not now that she was pupped and marked.

'She seems happy and she seemed like she enjoyed Sesshomaru's company maybe even more than mine..' He thought to himself.

His heart ached for a moment as he thought of what could have been, blaming himself for his lack of commitment to her. He knew that it was him who made her not want to stay with him. He could not blame the miko, having purposely broken her heart so many times knowing the fact that she cared for him and not giving enough time for the relationship to do anything but simmer. It was his fault and he would take responsibility for that, but now he would make sure that she was happy and that she was safe. That was all that mattered to him now.

Inuyasha turned as the click of the door sounded. Expecting to see his brother standing there, his eyes widened for a moment as he took in the beautiful creature before him. Her eyes bright as the sun glowed on her skin for the first time in almost a week. She smiled at him, the famous smile that would make his knees shake in excitement.

She was beautiful...

Kagome was dressed in another one of Sesshomaru's mother's kimonos. This one was much more heavier than any one she had ever worn. It was obviously something she would wear to an event like the one they were about to attend. Sesshomaru told her she was to wear only the best, so now she stood in the nine layered kimono.

It was a dark charcoal color with a silver dragon sewed over the back, sakuras printed on the front. She wore a red obi with silver stitching. Her hair was pulled tightly into a large bun. A silver comb with flower petals flowing down her hair, little moons on the end. Her inside kimono was a bright white and she had put on a little bit of a light lipstick and a little bit of a dark eyeshadow to match the charcoal kimono, the dark color making the blue of her eyes pop even more. Sesshomaru was pleased, she looked ravishing to him as well. Inuyasha looked her over a few more times before she spoke up, her cheeks flushed.

"Is it too much?" she asked slightly stuttering as she spoke.

Inuyasha looked up to her shaking his head as their eyes met, and he smiled.

"You look beautiful." he spoke.

Kagome's eyes widened for a moment. He had never said such a thing to her before. He smiled a bit looking her over again, before Sesshomaru turned, lifting her into his arms.

Inuyasha watched as she looked up to his brother with a smile. It was a smile she had never given him before.

He watched as Sesshomaru swiftly walked down the stairs, Kagome safely in his arms.

With his head hung low, Inuyasha followed his brother.

As soon as they made it to the end of the staircase, Sesshomaru gently placed her on her feet

She smiled at him for a moment before she realized that everyone's eyes were on her.

Kagome took a step closer to Sesshomaru as the innkeeper swiftly made his way over, a gray haired woman following him closely. They both bowed low to the ground. The innkeeper spoke.

"My Lord and Lady, what an honor it is to finally have you grace us. I hope the lady is feeling much better now." Not making eye contact, he stood standing straight. His wife stayed bowed for a moment before following her husband.

Kagome, not knowing quite what to answer with, she moved closer to Sesshomaru.

The demon lord lifted her hand, placing it on top of his arm as he pulled her closer to himself.

Inuyasha stood few feet behind them as he looked around the craziness before him.

Kagome smiled as a small child came running up to the gray haired woman. The little boy was dressed in a dark blue kimono pants set. He had a fake wooden sword on his side, He gripped his mother's red kimono.

He looked up at Kagome as he smiled.

He had dark gray hair. It was pulled into a small pony tail on the back of his head. He had what looked like to be two markings on his face. They were almost the color of his skin, a bit darker just like his mother.

He had pointed ears just like his father.

He smiled at her with a missing tooth grin as he quickly came around his mother.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes flowing to the small boy as he pointed to Kagome before speaking.

"You are different." He said. His mother instantly grabbed him, covering his mouth as she began to apologize to the lady before her.

Kagome smiled as she gently nodded.

"Yes I am." she spoke gently. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow as he watch the interaction between the miko and the young boy. The child tilted his head as he looked Kagome over before speaking again "What are you?" he asked. The woman gasps as her husband began to apologize to the demon lord who had not looked up from the small child.

Kagome smiled as she spoke gently again to the young boy, he was obviously curious. Maybe he had never seen a human before. She smiled as she spoke, explaining to the young child that she was a human, but that did not seem to answer his question.

He looked back a bit confused, she looked up to Sesshomaru not quite understanding what the young boy was asking her until he spoke.

"Your aura, it's different." he spoke smiling."It's tingling"

Kagome smiled as she looked at the boy, he was able to see her aura.

The light pink color that surrounded her body to show off her power. She smiled a bit giggling to herself as well as she spoke. "It is a bit tingly isn't it?" The little boy began to laugh out loud before he realized Sesshomaru's eyes were on him. He stepped back into his mother's arms as he spoke again.

"I like it." he said. "It's different."

Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her arm as she reached out rubbing her hand on the boy's head as she patted his head giggling with him." I like it too." she spoke.

He smiled even wider as his parents took a deep breath realizing that their little boy would not be killed tonight.

Sesshomaru moved to turn them to the large market place. The eyes of all of the merchants watching as the Demon Lord began to talk to her about the many shops. They would go to each one as she wanted, but he made her promise that at any moment she began to feel weak or tired she would tell him and they would rest. They had all day to shop, if it would please her.

The first of the merchants shop was one filled with fabrics.. it was the highest rating one, apparently according to the innkeeper who was following them around.

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at the thousands of different types of fabrics that were laid out. The merchant keeper quickly pulling his finest purple from a large box as he knelt before her. He spoke.

"A gift for my lady!"

She looked to Sesshomaru. The man was trying to give her a giant thing of fabric as a gift, she didn't understand. Sesshomaru reached out his hand touching it for a second, the merchant began to shake as the demon lord ran the fabric in his hand.

" Is this the best you have?" he asked emotionless as he eyed the purple fabric.

The man began to stutter. "Yes my lord, the finest in all of Japan." he spoke. "Only the finest for my lady." he spoke, as Sesshomaru watched him. He then turned to Kagome. "Do you like this?" he asked.

Kagome looked to him for a moment before speaking. "The color is very beautiful." she spoke. "But I do not need so much." the innkeeper smiled looking to the lady but not making eye contact. "I will make you many beautiful kimonos from this fabric my lady. It will do this old demon's heart good to see you wear them."

Sesshomaru nodded to the man who smiled greatly lifting it up. "If it pleases my Lord and Lady, I have many many more to show you." he spoke.

Kagome held onto Sesshomaru's arm as he led her into the large tent.

Sesshomaru had explained to her before leaving their room that he wanted her to pick out the colors for her new kimonos today. He would have many made for her. A few for her now, then a few for her pregnancy, then a few more for after their pup was born. She would have a room filled with only her kimonos.

He would spoil her. Sesshomaru believed that she deserves so much and he was oh so willing to give her everything. Once they were finished with the fabric Sesshomaru had her pick over 30 different fabrics even though she was satisfied with the four that she really wanted, the demon lord had continue to pick his own for her. He had ordered over 75 kimonos to be made for her. She could not believe that he was doing it.

She continuously told him that she only needed four, but he shook his head saying that his mother had well over two thousand and these were just the start of her own collection. Her eyes widened as he smirked at her as they walked to the next merchant tent, the next one with shoes.

Hundreds and hundreds of silk shoes in different sizes and colors, but one pair caught her eye immediately. There was a light blue pair, it had a light shimmer to it with a black sole. She suddenly had the memory of the first time that she ever worn a kimono. It was in the school play. She was playing a princess and she had these exact shoes.

Her mother had given them to her, they were heirlooms. Kagome lifted them them up in her hands. Sesshomaru looked down at her. "Do you like them?" he asked as she turned around, a shocked expression on her face as she turned to Inuyasha. She spoke.

"Inuyasha! Do you remember these shoes?" she asked the hanyou who was barely paying attention to the situation. He turned looking at her, his eyes widening as he recognized the newer looking pair of shoes. he stepped forward. "Don't you have those at home?" he asked. She nodded looking up to Sesshomaru's confused face, she spoke.

"I have a pair like these, exactly like these!" she explained. "They belonged to my mother, they were an heirloom." she spoke slightly confused as she looked to the man as she spoke. "Are you the only person who makes these?" she asks.

The man shaking from fear as the Lord of the West turned to him waiting for him to respond to his mate. The man nodded speaking. "Yes my lady. I am the only one, they were made by my youngest daughter." he paused. "Before she passed." Inuyasha stepped forward as she handed him the shoes. "Are these the same shoes Inuyasha?"

The hanyou tilted his head, taking one of the shoes from her as he flipped it over to examine it. He had done this before with the old pair. When Kagome insisted that she wear them to her school graduation, they were supposed to be good luck. After she got her diploma she had quickly removed them and handed them to Inuyasha while she slipped on a new pair. She did not want to ruin them.

Inuyasha touched the fabric as he spoke to her. "I am positive they are the same shoes."

she shook her head confused, as Sesshomaru spoke. "What do you mean they are the same?"

"Because it's true."she spoke. "I have these exact shoes at home in the future. They belonged to my mother. She gave them to me when I was just a little girl. She said they were given to my great great great grandfather by a princess for his daughter."

Kagome laughed for a moment as the realization that she was the one to pass the shoes down to her great great great grandfather. Then the shoes made it to her mother.

She looked up to Sesshomaru.

"May I get these?" she asked.

Sesshomaru nodded quickly. "They are yours." he spoke. She smiled as the merchant wrapped them for her.

Inuyasha shook his head 'This time thing is ridiculous.' he thought to himself.

"I'm going to go get some food." he spoke turning from them.

Inuyasha made his way to a large tent that was selling meat on sticks. Quickly getting some he continued to walk with his head down as he ate, oblivious to the silver haired female walking towards him.

Inuyasha looked up as he bumped into someone. The sound of pottery falling and hitting the floor with a shatter hit him. He looked up into her light blue eyes. Her cheeks going red as she immediately hit the ground bowing..

"My apologies, my lord. I did not mean to bump into you." she cried.

People around her stared, many of them knew of the half breed Prince.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he leaned down grabbing her arm pulling her roughly from the ground.

"No, it was my fault." he spoke. "Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." She did not make eye contact as she kept her eyes down to the ground. She was shivering in fear at the thought that she had just ended her life.

"Are you okay? Are you cold?" He asked her. She looked at him, this time making eye contact with Inuyasha.

His heart began to pound as her ice blue eyes found his golden ones. Her silver hair blowing in the wind behind her as she apologized again for bumping into him. He shook his head. "Don't worry about it." he spoke as he knelt down lifting her pot from the snow. It had broken into two pieces.

He stood, handing it to her. "Sorry about that." he spoke, taking another bite from the meat on a stick.

She shook her head smiling. "Oh no, it was my fault. I wasn't watching and I-"

"No it really was my fault. I wasn't.." he paused his cheeks flushing a bit as he realized how many people were watching them.

He spoke again. "I'm Inuyasha."

the woman before him smiled as she blushed.

"Yes, I know who you are, my Lord." she spoke,

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. Just Inuyasha."

The demoness raised her eyebrow up. "Excuse me?" she asked.

Inuyasha smiled. "Don't call me that. It's just Inuyasha."

She nodded her head, her blush deepening as she spoke.

"Okay Inuyasha. My name is Mariana and it's nice to meet you."

After about an hour, Kagome began searching for her hanyou friend. Sesshomaru smirked at her sudden awareness that Inuyasha had been gone for a while. "He's over there speaking to that woman." he spoke as he handed the gold coin to the merchant before him.

Kagome's eyes instantly shot to the red fire rat. Her eyes widened as she watched him play with the end of his hair as he spoke to the woman before him.

"Oh Kami! Look at him!" she spoke softly, feeling the large hands around her waist.

"I know, he is making a fool of himself." Sesshomaru spoke. Kagome looked up to him. "What do you mean? He looks like he's doing great. She's blushing a lot." she replied.

Sesshomaru shook his head for a moment as he continued to walk into the next merchants tent. "He is not confident in his words. He stutters as he speaks."

Kagome smirked. "Well, not all men are as confident as the Great and terrible Western Lord Sesshomaru." she teased running her hand against his chest plate, she squeaked feeling his grip around her waist tighten as he leaned down lifting her face as he whispered. "Do not forget it." he spoke running his claw against her lips as her cheeks flushed a bit.

They continued their walking to the remaining merchants tents. By the time they were done she was exhausted. She had lost count of how many things Sesshomaru had insisted on buying for her. By the time the trip was over they would need at least two carriages to carry all the crap back to the castle.

But she was satisfied that he had bought himself a few things, but only after her persuasion.

The innkeeper came walking to them, briefly bowing as he spoke. "My Lord, the show will begin in about an hour and a half may I suggest that my Lord and Lady return to their room. You can get warm, and we will come and get you when the show is ready."

Sesshomaru nodded as he turned them toward their vacation home. As they made it to the stairs Kagome paused looking around for Inuyasha, she found him sitting at a table sharing a plate of food with the silver haired girl.

She smiled, watching him laugh with her, before the wind blew and he briefly looked up into the blue eyes of his friend. Kagome smiled as she looked at him, blush coming to his cheeks. He looked in her eyes as she smiled and mouthed,'You got this. Just be yourself.'

She turned as Sesshomaru lifted her up and began walking up the large staircase.

Inuyasha smiled to himself before looking up to the woman before him. They'd only been speaking for an hour but he knew that he really liked her, and he wanted to know more about the silver haired girl.

Once they entered their large room, Kagome was properly ready to get rid of the kimono. It was so freaking heavy and she continuously had to lift it at least 2 feet off the ground to walk in the snow. Before Sesshomaru could even close the door, she had began removing the obi. The demon lord smirked to himself as he turned helping her remove the heavy material from her shoulders.

Once free of the Kimono she finally sat down on the edge of the bed removing her shoes. She laid back on the bed taking a deep breath as she spoke. "I don't know how people do this every day."

He smirked as he removed the armor from his shoulders watching her from the corner of his eye. "They're so heavy!" she spoke. "I don't know how your mother wears them." she huffed.

He smiled as he removed his boots, turning to the bed. He needed a small rest. The last week had been quite tiring, and he had stayed awake for most of the nights.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru laid in the large bed, bringing his hand to his face as he began to rub his temples for a moment. she sat up looking at him. "Are you alright?" she asked, concerned as she looked at him. She had never actually seen him lay down by himself before. The demon lord moved his hand from his face, his golden eyes found hers as he spoke. "This Sesshomaru is fine, just in need of a rest." he spoke.

She suddenly felt very guilty as she knew he had stayed awake with her every night for the last week.

She smiled crawling her way to him into the large bed. Sesshomaru taking notice as he watched her.

"Would you like a massage?" she asked, her cheeks blushing as she asked the bold question. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow as he looked at her. "It will help you relax and you can rest, I'm pretty sure Inuyasha will be a while.." she shuddered.

She blushed deeper now. He did not respond, and she suddenly felt embarrassed. Kagome sat on the bed, Crossing her legs in the loose kimono as she spoke again. "I do not have to, if you don't want me to."

Sesshomaru watched her as he sat up, his large clawed hand finding its way into her raven hair as he lifted her chin. "That would be most wonderful." he spoke as she smiled.

After a moment Sesshomaru had discarded his kimono shirts, His large form spread out on the bed before her. He laid on his stomach as she had requested, placing his arms underneath his chin as he closed his eyes waiting for her.

Kagome reached out, her fingertips shaking as she touched his back. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she slowly begin to ran her hands against the middle of his back. Sesshomaru purred as she ran her fingers against him, his purr sending a warmth into her body as she listened to him.

After a moment she realized that there was no way that she would be able to reach his entire back standing on the side of the bed. Sesshomaru opened his eyes slightly as he watched her jump onto the bed. His eyes widening as she straddled his back. He watched her from the corner of his eye. She smiled taking both her hands as she began to run them down the middle of his back. He closed his eyes and purred in satisfaction, Kagome blushed as his purr shook her body. She took a deep breath trying to concentrate on just rubbing his back.

She pushed hard on his shoulders feeling him shiver at her touch. She ran her hands gently over his neck moving his long hair out the way as she let it flow off the side of the bed. Before she began to touch his neck, his purr began to become deeper. He obviously liked having his neck touched. Kagome smiled as a thought occurred, she should explore this further. she blushed.

She continued running her fingertips on the top of his shoulders to the top of his chest. She did this a few times going deeper and harder each time. She ran her fingers against the tip of his neck where is hair began. Doing the same thing she had just done previously but this time placing her thumbs on the bottom of his neck rolling them up to the edge of his hair and then doing it again.

He continue to push against her fingers as she continue to rub against him.

Sesshomaru had never felt something so amazing. He had never allowed someone to touch him so intimately as she was touching him now. It pleased him that she wanted to ensure that he was comfortable as well. her small touch was driving him insane. He continued to push against her as she pulled her hand from his shoulders.

The demon Lord's eyes opening wide as her fingertips graced the tip of his ears. His eyes roll back into his head as she began to massage the back of his ears. This was something he had never allowed anyone to do. Kagome smiled as she felt him instantly relax against her hands. She continued, pausing suddenly as a growl like purr filled the air, she stopped not knowing whether or not he was enjoying it or if he wanted her to stop. When he pushed back against her hands she continued to massage the end of his ears working her fingers into the sides.

Sesshomaru was almost shivering, his eyes shooting open as the red began to fill, almost growling as her hot breath rolled over his shoulder and her soft lips touch the crook of his neck. Kagome began kissing gently on the top of his neck and slowly to the tip of his ears. Nipping gently with her teeth as she rolled her tongue on the outside.

His eyes roll back into his head as his fangs grew down his lips. This woman.. he hissed to himself.

Kagome continued to kiss her way down his neck unaware of what she was doing to him as she continued working her way to his shoulders as she ran her fingers against his sides.

Her small nails sliding against his skin as she made her way to kiss the large maroon markings that trailed his back. She made sure that she ran her fingers down every part of them. Leaving the Demon Lord under her shivering and purring.

Had she known these were so sensitive, she would have done this so long ago she thought.

She knew that she was playing with fire as she continued to tease him. She didn't know what had gotten into her, by just touching him this way. She had never been so bold in her life. But she suddenly felt the need to touch, kiss, and caress every inch of his body. It was like it was calling to her in and instinctual way, she blushed as she pressed her body against his back, his purring shaking her as she ran her tongue against his ear again. Kami, she was turning herself on so much,..she moaned into his ear as she felt him shiver again.

Then suddenly she found herself pressed against the mattress. Her eyes wide as she found the red eyes of the demon Lord on her. He leaned down running his tongue against his elongated fangs as he stared at her with his dark red eyes the dark blue pupils growing as he leaned down further.

His lips crashed against hers, the kiss was full of passion as he forced his tongue into her mouth, his tongue dancing with hers more aggressively as she tried to keep up. She moaned into his mouth as he slid his hand down her chest, gripping her breast. His touch was hard and rough as he began to move against her.

She gasped feeling his intense need rubbing against her thigh as the blush filled her face, he continue to kiss her roughly.

Something was different she thought to herself. The sight of his blue and red eyes staring at her before he took her lips.

This was a different side of him, something she had never seen before, and then he spoke. "Mine." he hissed. his voice was dark and hard, full of passion.

There was no overlapping, no separate voice. It was one voice that spoke to her.

It called to her.

She shivered at the sound of His voice, it made her want to beg him to touch her more.

Sesshomaru had never felt so alive, being whole with himself, the sensations running through his body were almost unbearable.

It had only ever happened once before that he had allowed it. It was a thrilling sensation when there were no boundaries between himself. he was working on it. Working to break down the barrier that kept him and his instincts apart. He knew that once he was completely whole with himself, he would be the most powerful demon lord, oh he would be most powerful indeed.

But that was not just the only thing he seeked, he wanted to do it for her.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes a bit. looking at her flushed face as she groaned again. Soon.

She deserved to have every part of him. Every side, every instinct. And every need that he had, she deserves to have it. She was breaking down walls that he had never thought he would ever crack open again. He was allowing the female before him to come into his life, to rule him, To allow him to be himself. Kami he loves her for that.

He looked down again kissing her gently down her neck as he tore her kimono open, the silk fabric ripping easily as if it were paper being torn. She gasped as his hands quickly touched her skin.

Kagome didn't know what to do, she just laid there and took it as he explored her body. Her breathing so heavy as he touched and caressed every inch of her. His claws gently scraping over her skin as he stopped just above her stomach.

She smiled as he leaned down, placing small kisses around the bump. His large hands skimming over the swollen stomach as he gently rubbed his face against her stomach, purring. Kagome arched a bit urging him to move down with his kisses. He obliged slowly moving down to her hips as he lifted her leg and began to kiss down her side.

She was shivering now and the humming noise that she was making was driving him mad. He continued to kiss his way down her legs until he met the apex of her legs Kagome almost came off the bed as he gently licked her once, twice, and again. She quickly gripped his hair tightly as he began to take her with his mouth. He was very quick, no mercy as he quickly brought her to an instant climax, as she bucked against him. Her fingers gripping the torn kimono below her. She gasped slightly as he continued to taste her. His hands gripping her thighs leaving red scraping marks behind as he pulled from her.

He was quick about removing the rest of his clothes before returning to her.

Kagome gasped as she quickly found herself on her hands and knees. Looking behind her with wide eyes as the demon Lord quickly mounted her. She cried out as he roughly began thrusting, moving over her small body, putting his hands beside her as he began to take her in the most sexual way.

Her cries causing him to continue his rough thrusting. He continued to slam into her over and over and over again. Her pleasure filled cries filling his ears as she leaned down, placing her arms below her as she allowed him to grip her under her waist. Lifting her legs a bit to allow him a greater angle.

Sesshomaru began moving faster, She continued to cry out his name over and over and over again as he pushed her over the edge. she couldn't hold herself up, as she began to come again.

Lifting her against him, he began to thrust into her deeper and deeper every time his growling become harder and harder. She looked over her shoulder as he gripped her hair pulling her back against his chest.

All she could do was gasp and cry out in pleasure as he continued to take her body.

She could not get over how much he was holding back from her the first time and the second time and the third time. He had never been this way with her before and she knew that she would never want anything else again.

He continued to push her over the edge again her shivering body calling for him to finish with her as he gripped her hips tightly, his claws gripping into her skin as she cried out in a pleasure filled pain cry.

Sesshomaru thrusted a few more times before growling deep within his chest as he came with her.

Her body him as they groaned in pleasure. He continued to thrust into her as she leaned her head against his chest. He continued to take her Until he was done.

The demon lord pulling her against him as he laid them down gently.

He was breathing hard as he pulled from her, her heart pounding in his ears.

Her body still coming down from the high of her many orgasms. Sesshomaru pulled her body gently as he turned her into his arms kissing her gently. Kagome looked up into his dark red eyes as she reached up gently touching his face. She was breathless, her breathing hard as she tried to slow it down.

He smiled leaning down taking her lips again as he kissed her. the demon lord quickly lifting her leg back over his hip as he sat up pulling her into his lap, she groaned as he pressed his still hard member against her core.

Her eyes shot open as he began to grind against her..

"I am nowhere near done with you." he growled.

He pushed into her again, her body arching as he entered her.

This time he was more gentle with her, taking the time to caress her chest, kissing his mark, kissing her

lips. Sesshomaru continued to play her body like a master, causing the sweet noises of her pleasure to flow through and caress his own ears.

He continue this way for a while just pleasing her over and over and over again before she began to shiver. It was the most intense pleasure as she begged for him to finish her off. she couldn't take anymore.

He smiled to himself before pushing her on her back, as she locked her legs around his waist. he began to roll himself into her again, she instantly came against him crashing down with the most hardest orgasm she had had that night. It was intense and she cried out severely. Sesshomaru began to growl deeply in his chest as he began to roll his hips harder and harder into her tightening body.

His fangs elongated as he gripped her shoulders biting down into his mark.

Kagome arched as the new sensations began to run into her body. She was able to feel his pleasure as she was crying out so loud she feared everyone below would hear her. Sesshomaru hissed as he exploded into her pulsing body. Continuing to thrust as her body pulsed around him.

By the end of the love making session. They were both drenched in sweat. Sesshomaru was breathing heavily as he looked down to his mate.

Her eyes half open as she tried to look up into his dark eyes. Breathing heavily he placed his forehead against her shaking one. Running his clawed finger against her cheek as he spoke. "My Mate."

He pulled from her causing one last shot pleasure to run through them both as he kissed her lips gently laying beside her.

He pulled her into his arms as he spoke again. "My love, my everything."

Kagome snuggled into him, snuggling her face against his large chest as sleep took her.

He closed his arms around her as he pulled the large pelt above their shoulders and for the first time in over a week, he closed his eyes and slept.

A/N

Hope you enjoyed it!

please review!


	18. Chapter 18

I would like to thank my Beta Rosekurama4ever (Jinslover1993 on DA)

Forced romance chapter 18

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Kagome's eyes widened as the large firework shot into the sky, she smiled leaning closer to Sesshomaru as the sky lit up in bright blue sparkles.

Sesshomaru pulled her closer to his body as he listened to her small gasps of delight.

The day had been so wonderful.

They spent the day shopping and enjoying each others company. Then they definitely took a massive step in the right direction with their relationship. He smiled to himself as he looked down to her small figure beside him, his tiny mate.

Her small hand moving onto his knee as she moved closer to his person.

He smiled to himself as he took in her scent. A small growl filling him. His miko smelled of him, as she should.

His golden eyes flowing to Inuyasha who sat on the opposite side of Kagome, the hanyou had not said a single thing since he had walked in on Sesshomaru redressing in the vacation home. Kagome had just gone to the bathroom when he rudely walked in.

He smirked to himself as he thought of his half brother's face when the smell of their mating hit him.

"That was so amazing." Kagome spoke as the last of the fire works faded into the sky.

Sesshomaru looked from his brother back down to the female pressed against his chest.

''Hn." he nodded.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha as she spoke.

"That was even better then the ones we saw in Tokyo, don't you think, Inuyasha?" she spoke smiling to her silver haired friend.

Inuyasha gulped down another cup of sake as he sat back wiping his mouth, completely ignoring her question.

"Yasha..?" she spoke softly.

The hanyou turned to look at her, his eyes cold as he did so.

"What?" he practically hissed.

Kagome looked at him for a moment as he stared at her from behind his silver locks, his darker than normal golden eyes watching her .

"I...I said, weren't those fireworks better than the ones we saw before?" she stuttered, watching as he turned and poured himself another drink.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow ads he watched Inuyasha gulp the drink again.

"You might want to slow down brother, your body cannot burn the alcohol as quickly as this Sesshomaru's can." he spoke, taking a sip of his own drink.

Inuyasha hissed as he spoke. "Why don't you shut the hell up!?"

Sesshomaru growled back a bit deeper, this causing all of the people around them to turn to the platform where they sat. Sesshomaru spoke

"Do I hear a tinge of jealousy, brother? Why don't you attempt to hold it together and save what little pride you have?" He paused, pulling Kagome close as his eyes darkened. "She is mine." he growled.

Kagome's body was pulsing as the sudden aura of Sesshomaru's beast wrapped around her in a protective but claiming way. She watched wide eyed as Inuyasha stood, his eyes darkening and she could barely make out the stripes on his cheeks as he growled, the eyes of every person on the Hanyou.

Kagome stood slowly as the brothers hissed at each other., Sesshomaru was standing the moment Inuyasha turned to him.

"She was mine first!" he hissed.

"You're pathetic, Inuyasha. Look at you, on the brink of losing control because a real man has finally done what you could never do. She will NEVER be yours."

Kagome could feel Inuyasha's beast ripping it's way out. She turned to Sesshomaru pushing against his chest plate as she begged for him to stop, begged for them to leave. She knew Inuyasha couldn't handle the beast even for a moment.

Even though she was pushing him back, Sesshomaru didn't move a bit. He smirked as he hissed. "She still cares for your safety, Inuyasha. She knows that you can't control it...pathetic."

"Sesshomaru, please. Let's go.."

Kagome had begun to panic, the feeling of both of their auras crashing against each other. It was becoming overwhelming. Sesshomaru had not answered her when she began to beg him to leave. She knew his pride and beast would refuse to back down from any one especially Inuyasha in front of all of the people watching the fight occur on the large platform.

Her cheeks blushing as she began to think of all of the eyes on her as she begged him to stop over and over again. she knew what Sesshomaru was doing, she began to push him back begging him, saying she wanted to go back to their room.

His large arms wrapped around her as his red eyes began to glow. Inyasha growled something to Sesshomaru. Something that caught her attention. her eyes widened and her heart begin to beat loudly. Kagome turned to face him, his words circling in her mind as she played them over and over.

Inuyasha had said something that she never thought she would hear leave his lips. Kagome's blue eyes found his bright red ones as the words echoed in her mind.

"Why don't you take your whore and go back to your room and do what she does best!?" Inuyasha hissed.

How could he call her a whore?

Kagome shivered as Sesshomaru's aura wrapped around her, calling out to her. He was angry. Kagome moved her hands from his chest and she turned to completely face the demon in front of her. "What did you just call me, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stood straight as he watched her ask him to repeat the statement he said in anger. She stepped forward, Sesshomaru pulling her back but she fought against his grasp pulling her arms from his grasp.

"What the hell did you just call me!?" she pointed at him in anger.

He had called her something that he never meant to say, his golden eyes moving back to her own again. "I said nothing." He spoke, his beast on the verge of ripping out

Kagome shook her head, pulling from Sesshomaru again as he stepped forward. She shook her head, looking at Inuyasha. "What did you call me?" she demanded, her eyes flowing to their dark pink color as her anger and powers flared.

Many of the demons around them backed up quickly as her power lashed out.

"How dare you?" she spoke. "How dare you say that to me?" she shook her head, not allowing the tears to fall from her eyes as she spoke. "After everything we have been through...after everything I have gone through for you, you dare to call me that!?" she cried.

"Why are you blaming me for something that I had no control over?" she hissed her eyes sparking as his dark eyes found hers again and he growled.

"You could have chosen not to do it!" he screamed. "Or not to do it again, knowing that I would be here! Knowing that I would smell it on you every waking moment!"

He turned from her.

"I could have saved you." he growled his beast very much present as he spoke. "You should have been mine! You were supposed to be mine!"

Kagome rolled her eyes as she pointed at him.

"That boat sailed so many years ago!" she hissed. "When you chose to completely break my heart over and over and over! I'm sorry I'm so over it! I tried to just be your friend for so many years, just to be your friend while you went to her. Then one day, I realized that I wanted so much more and you couldn't give it to me. It was MY decision! I saved myself for you! I have done everything to make sure that I was perfect for you, but you never thought... you never cared to..." she paused, speaking the truth as everyone around them watched the long time friendship fall into the crack.

Kagome was fuming, even Sesshomaru had to take a step back as her powers began to flare stronger. Inuyasha being used to its sting was able to stand closer. he had built a endurance to the spiky sensations.

he again spoke.

"We could have been so much more. I could have saved you."

Kagome shook her head.

"I wasn't able to escape and he wasn't able to escape. Don't you think we tried everything? We BOTH tried." she said pointing to Sesshomaru.

"And.." she began. "It's none of your business now. It's none of your damn business. All you should be concerned with is that I'm happy and I'm being taken care of, because it's all that matters now."

Her eyes widened as Inuyasha's anger flared before he spoke. Now having no control of his mouth at this point, his beast was in full swing, his fathers dark markings coming to the hanyou's cheeks.

"Are you telling me that you actually enjoyed it!?" he growled. "That you enjoy his touch!?"

Kagome blushed as she looked at him. "It's none of your business what I enjoy!" she spoke turning away from Inuyasha when he spoke again. "You stupid bitch." He growled knowing that it would catch her attention. Kagome turned to him, he did not expect her dark eyes as she faced him.

He was not prepared for the way she looked into his soul.

Her eyes looking to the side as the sound of Sesshomaru pulling Bakusaiga from its sheath hit her.

She stepped forward putting herself in between them, where he could not get to Inuyasha with the sword. Bakusaiga on her side as the demon sword shuddered as her holy powers caressed it.

"How can you call me such a thing!?" she asked, the beginning of her tears very evident in her light pink eyes. Something in her beginning to start, it was something that she had never felt before, as he looked at her. "That's all you are." he spoke. "For what you have done, that's what you are."

Kagome had not even realized that she reached for the cup on the table until she had thrown its contents in his face. The sound of his painful growl roared out as the alcohol ran down his face.

Kagome turned passing Sesshomaru as he grabbed her hand. She pulled from him. "Don't you fucking touch me!" she hissed as she ran down the stairs.

everyones eyes on her as her power flowed around her. She ran through the large gate, before taking off into the snow running into the forest. she tripped on the long kimono as her knees came in contact with the cold ground.

Something was wrong, her power was building too quickly, her skin was burning as she tried to breathe.

She let out a small cry as the pain increased. Her hands gripping the snow as the small crimson droplets hit the white snow below her. Her body was burning as she looked up, Sesshomaru's aura running to her she cried out.

"S-Stop!" she cried.

Shaking her head.

"I...I can't hold it.." she gasped as her body began to release its power.

Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks, her power was so thick in the air, he could barely breathe. Inuyasha slid next to him, his golden eyes on his friend as her body arched back and the pink aura flowed through her.

Wasn't she allowed to be happy? To have a life? Why.. did he have to be so mean to her? Inuyasha had his chance. Why couldn't he just leave her and let her own heart guide her?

Kagome cried out as her body arched back as the holy powers exploded from her.

Her eyes glowing color as it began to flow from her. She could hear the sound of the panicked small demons in the forest running from her energy as it released into the air. Her body slightly lifting up from the ground as her powers flowed out circling her, as she began to reabsorb it, pulling it back into her veins.

Sesshomaru stood helpless, his beast screaming for him to go to her as her cries echoed in his ears.

Suddenly the bright energy disappeared and her body hit the snow, the demon lord lifting her into his arms in an instant as he wrapped the large pelt around her small form.

Their pup's aura reached out to its father as it cried out in pain, as its mother laid unconscious.

Sesshomaru allowed his arua to flow over her, settling the pup as he stood, his red eyes finding Inuyasha's golden ones.

He shook his head as he quickly walked to their room.

Inuyasha stood in the snow. Why had he been so mean to her?

Why had he hurt her again!?

Why had he..

"Inuyasha.."

The hanyou turned as Mariana slowly walked from behind one of the large trees.

He turned to her.

Why did he need her so badly?

"Mariana." Inuyasha whispered.

"I think you and I should have a talk. Come with me." Mariana said as she grabbed his hand and walked toward the inn but the opposite wing from where Sesshomaru and Kagome's room was.

Mariana led him into her room and closed the door behind them as Inuyasha sat down at the table in her room. "I'll make some tea." Mariana said as she started some hot water for them.

"I'm such an idiot." Inuyasha said.

"I hate to be mean to you when you're dealing with so much but I have to agree. That girl gave you all her love and devotion for years and you just threw it all in her face. I'm going to be honest, Inuyasha. I've heard of you from your friends, Sango and Miroku. They didn't paint a very lovely picture of you when we spoke but then I met you for myself. The way you acted with me earlier surprised me. I thought, 'Surely, this couldn't be the same Inuyasha Sango and Miroku spoke of,' but then you lost control of your mouth tonight from drinking too much sake. You once again caused Lady Kagome pain with your words. Why do you do that, Inuyasha?" Mariana asked as she finished preparing the tea and poured them each a cup.

"I don't know, honestly. I just felt hurt that I lost her to Sesshomaru." He said.

"You technically didn't lose her, Inuyasha. You had no claim to her in the first place because of how many times you chose Kikyo over her. She no longer loves you like she would a mate, Inuyasha, but you are still her friend and now her brother. Can't you just accept that?" Mariana asked.

Inuyasha sighed. This woman was smart. "I guess I'll have to learn to deal with it. I'll give her some time to cool off and then I'll apologize." Inuyasha said and took a sip of tea.

"This is delicious. What flavor is it?" He asked.

"Oh, it's my own personal blend of honey, peppermint and cinnamon." Mariana said.

"Wow. You're really good at combining the flavors so that no one overpowers the others." Inuyasha said.

Mariana blushed and played with her hair. "Well, it's from years of being an herb specialist. I make various potions and medicines and if the mixture isn't right, they could end up killing someone." She said.

Inuyasha smiled and put his hand on top of her's. "Thank you for speaking with me tonight, Mariana. I really needed it." Inuyasha said.

Mariana blushed a darker red and smiled. She was falling fast for this hanyou, even though she just met him.

A/N

Hope you enjoyed it!

please review!


	19. Chapter 19

**Forced romance**

**chapter 18**

**I would like to thank my bets Harleypool!**

**I do not own Inuyasha!**

Kagome woke to the sound of heavy rain hitting the windows. Her body felt heavy, her eyes hurt to open. The miko took a deep breath as she began to move, her eyes fluttering open as the world around her came into view. Kagome slowly sat up, her eyes widening as the large bedroom came into view. The dark red curtains and pelt covered chairs let her know she was back at the western castle. Kagome immediately began to search the room for her silver haired demon. Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found. She was alone. The heavy sound of the rain hitting the glass windows echoed in her ears. Kagome sat up slowly, her body aching as she did so. Her blue gaze flowed down to her swollen

stomach. Her eyes widened a bit as she slowly slid her hand across it, her baby's aura pulsing. She didn't remember being this big. Kagome felt like she had been hit by a truck. Every movement was a pained one.

The miko slowly pulled herself from the bed, her knees shaking as she stood. Part of her wanted to go search for him, the other desperately wanted to climb into the hot spring and soak. She thought to herself for a moment, the hot spring was attached to the room; there was only one way in and out, so if he came looking for her, he would know that she could only be there. Kagome nodded to herself,

her need for comfort won over the other. She smiled walking to the large wardrobe where she remembered Sesshomaru kept his clothes. She would just grab one of his shirts, she honestly didn't feel like dealing with the many layers of a kimono. Just a quick soak then she would go find him. Kagome smiled as she lifted a dark blue shirt from the wardrobe, before turning to make her way to the hot spring.

The water was like heaven as it flowed around her body. She smiled as she dipped under allowing the steaming water, allowing it to caress every part of her. Kagome continued to run her hand through the water then over her skin, her aches fading as she ducked under the water again. The miko began to let her mind wander. Why had they returned to the west? The last thing she remembered was the forest, all of her power flowing in and out of her skin. Kagome shook the memories from her as she opened her eyes. She needed to apologize to Sesshomaru.

She needed to talk to Inuyasha. Her eyes flowed down to her swollen stomach again, her small hands sliding from the steaming water over the stretched skin. Then there was this. Kagome didn't remember her stomach being this large. Had her powers caused some kind of growth spurt? She suddenly felt very worried, she needed to talk to Sesshomaru; make sure the baby was okay. The miko made quick work of washing her hair before she quickly exited the springs. Kagome dropped the fluffy towel to the stone floor as she pulled on Sesshomaru's large shirt, the silk falling to her knees as she tied the white sash around her round waist. She walked to the vanity, her eyes flowing over the many brushes and ribbons lying on top. She quickly pulled a golden comb from the marble table and began to run in through her tangled locks. Once she was done she made uick work of pulling her hair into a long braid before standing and making her way to the door that led back to her room. She reached out her hand to push the screen open when it was ripped from her. Kagome gasped as she jumped back,

her feet fumbling as she began to fall backward.

A strong arm reached out and caught her. Kagome opened her eyes as he pulled her into his arms. Her blue eyes flowed up as Sesshomaru lifted her chin, his eyes full of worry, the dark crimson ring fading as he searched her face. "Miko," he began. Her heart was beating fast, the fear leaving her as his arms

tightened around her.

Kagome watched as he leaned down, his forehead gently touching hers as Sesshomaru took in her scent. "You are safe," he purred as he took her lips. Kagome's cheeks flushed as Sesshomaru kissed her roughly.

The demon lord was so thankful to find her safe. He had only left their room for a short time, but on his return he found her gone. His beast rattled with anger and worry as he searched for her. He was relieved when he heard her in the spring. Kagome could tell something was wrong. she ran her hand up to caress his face as she spoke. "Why were you so worried about me? I only went take a bath," she

asked.

Sesshomaru turned walking back into the room. his heart pounding in relief as he looked into her lively eyes.

"Kagome, you have been unconscious for 3 weeks," he spoke, unemotional as he placed her on one of the large pelt covered lounge chairs. Kagome watched him as she gripped the black fur under her.

"What do you mean I have been unconscious? For three weeks?!" she asked, her motions flaring as she watched him kneel beside her. His h her stomach as the worry filled her.

"What happened?" she cried.

Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms as he began to purr, trying to comfort his mate. "Shhh my love. The pup is fine, you are fine," he murmured, not only comforting and calming his female but himself. "That night, when you ran into the orest, do you remember it?" he asked running his hand against her head. Kagome nodded, waiting for him to continue. He did.

"You were unconscious. We waited for you to awaken, but you did not. I had a miko from a nearby village come and check on you. My mother came as well. after the miko confirmed that your body was trying to release the energy slowly, so as not to hurt the pup. We returned to the west. The old woman said that once your energy had stabilized you would wake," he paused, pulling her closer into his

arms as he continued.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, Kagome. I thought I lost you," he growled. Kagome nuzzled her head into his red shirt, her tear filled eyes closing as she took in his scent. The demon lord purred into her as he spoke. "The court members have been at the temple praying for your recovery. If you feel well enough, it would do the people good to see their lady awake and well."

Kagome nodded, slowly pulling from Sesshomaru as he placed her back onto the chair. Standing, he turned to face her. "I will have some soup brought in for you, then I will send my mother into dress you in the royal kimono," he spoke turning from her.

Kagome watched him quickly leave her, her eyes watering as she suddenly had the feeling he was still mad at her. She wiped her eyes as she looked down to her stomach. Thank god, her little baby was safe.

Sesshomaru quickly walked into his personal office, slamming the door behind him. The demon lord gripped the edge of his stone desk, his claws slicing through the stone as he took a deep breath.

"My mate..." he groaned, falling to his knees as his heart pounded to the point of pain. "She is safe."

please review!


	20. Chapter 20

FORCED ROMANCE

CHAPTER 20

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

I would like to thank my beta Harleypool!

Kagome sat on the pelt covered bed, her small hands sitting on top of her swollen stomach. She was barely paying attention to the demoness who placed large pins into her raven hair. Kagome was a bit sad; her mind replaying her last moments with Sesshomaru. He seemed to be very mad with her. The woman's heart ached as she desperately needed him to come to her, hold her. Her eyes looked up as the servant bowed before her.

"I am finished my lady."

Kagome nodded, "Can you please fetch me some tea? I'm not feeling very well." The servant bowed low as she exited the room. The miko honestly did not feel well, her body ached and her head was pounding. She stood on wobbly legs as she turned to the large windows. The glass was fogged from the icy world outside. She placed one hand on the top of her swollen stomach as she turned to the large room, her eyes falling to the tray of food that Sesshomaru had summoned.

She had almost eaten the majority of the meat and rice. But halfway hrough she had begun to feel sick. The Miko turned away from the food as a small knock sounded on her door, her personal servant bowed before she entering the room. The young girl smiled as she lifted the teacup to her lady. Kagome nodded as she brought the cup up to her lips, breathing in its sweet smell as she went to take a sip. Her eyes widened as she suddenly felt dizzy, her

servant instantly grabbing her as she began to fall.

"My Lady!" The servant screamed as kagome collapsed in her arms. The servant screamed out. "Someone help me! The Lady has fallen sick!" She screamed. Her eyes widened as one of the generals walked in, his eyes falling to his Lady. Terneth quickly lifted his small Lady into his arms, her fever very present as he turned, barking orders.

"Run to the courtroom, tell Lord Sesshomaru that his mate has collapsed. I shall bring her to the healers!" He hissed, swiftly running from the room. The servant nodded as she ran as fast as she could. Her heart pounding as she entered the courtyard, she took a deep breath as she stood in front of the guards. They hissed at her as she cried out.

"Our Lady has collapsed, I have been sent here to retrieve our mighty Lord." The guards gasped, concern filling them for their heavily pupped queen. they quickly nodded allowing the demoness through.

Leo could hear the court in session; she knew her Lady's life was in danger, she could not wait until they were done. Sesshomaru sat on his throne as he read from a scroll. The land's reserves for winter were being slowly handed out now. "Hatsume," the demon Lord called his main official. The older demon bowed down as he replied. "This servant awaits your command, my Lord." Sesshomaru looked up as he spoke. "We shall increase the grain by one-half. Give the villages closest to the mountain a bit more since they will not be able to

grow till fall."

The demon bowed as he spoke. "My Lord is very generous." Sesshomaru set that scroll down as he continued, lifting a second. His eyes widened as the doors of his courtroom were thrown open and a servant came running down the aisle. Her eyes were filled with tears as she ran from the silver armored guards.

Sesshomaru stood outraged. "How dare you enter the court," He hissed. Leo threw herself on the steps to Sesshomaru's throne. She was shaking as she cried out, hoping her words would not give another reason for her life to be taken. "My lady has collapsed!" She screamed, not daring to look up, as the gasps filled the room.

Sesshomaru's anger flowed around him as he growled. "What!" He demanded answers.

The servant shook as she replied. "My Lady was not feeling well, she asked for tea. This lowly servant obeyed and when I offered her the tea, my Lady collapsed before taking a sip. She was brought to the healers wing." the servant cried. Her head hung low as she trembled.

Sesshomaru swiftly walked past her, stopping only briefly to touch his blue ring on her forehead. Leo began to cry as she bowed. "Thank you, my Lord!" The motion of being graced by the Lord's royal seal, his ring, was the only way to escape death when protocol had been broken.

Sesshomaru was livid. His heart pounded as he raced to the healers wing of his home. He had only left Kagome for a few hours; she did not smell of sickness. **We shouldn't have left mate**, his inner self-growled. She should never be left alone. In truth, Sesshomaru was supposed to bring her to the court, but after seeing how much work needed to be done he believed she would be bored. So he did not bring her. The demon Lord regretted it every step

he took into the healer wing.

_Something is not right, _he thought to himself. His mate was not sick before. Sesshomaru entered the wing with wide eyes. The servants laid wounded on the stone floor, his eyes glanced around the room for his female. She was not there, though her scent lingered. He became angry as he took in her sickened scent. His eyes scanning for the main healer. The old man was clutching his chest as the demon Lord approached him.

"What happened?" he growled. The old man shivered as he held his wound. "The lady was brought to me," *Cough.* "She had collapsed. I examined her highness quickly, she had a fever," he paused wheezing. "My Lady is very ill. I was about to administer an herbal

medication when I was struck." Sesshomaru growled, "By whom?" His red eyes burned into the green ones of the doctor.

"It was your general, my Lord. It was Terneth," the demon gasped. Sesshomaru saw red as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, searching for Kagome's aura. The demon lord growled as his eyes opened. She was not in his home. The old demon watched as his lord quickly let the room, his aura building as he walked swiftly from the room. "I fear for Terneth. He will not survive this day." he old man gasped. As he closed his eyes. "My nephew what have you done?"

Sesshomaru was trying to calm himself. His body shook in anger as he returned to his room. Leo sat on the floor weeping as she picked up the broken pieces of he cup her lady had dropped. The servant bowed quickly as Sesshomaru passed her.

"My lord, I beg of you, is there news of my Lady?" she cried. Sesshomaru ignored her question as he looked about the room. "What was she doing before she fell?" he asked angrily. Leo stood as she spoke, her head bowed. "Once my lord left my Lady, the lunch

you requested was brought in. My Lady began to take her lunch. Unfortunately, she began to feel ill shortly after she ate some of the rice cakes, you had

requested my Lord."

Sesshomaru's eyes shot to the shivering woman. "Rice cakes?!" he snarled.

Please review!


	21. Chapter 21

Forced romance

chapter twenty-one

WARNING!

***This chapter contains rape.***

**I would like to thank my beta Harleypool!**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**!

The castle of the west stood tall on one of the worst winter nights its Lord had ever seen. On this night, the demon Lord took his true form as he ran through the snow covered forest. The trees broke before him as he pushed his powerful body to move faster. He could hear everything, see everything. He was searching for his beloved, for his mate. After a bit of inspecting, it seemed that his miko had

been drugged. Sesshomaru was furious, as he ran through the falling snow, searching for her.

In his home, his mother was interrogating everyone. There was a traitor in his home and he would find them. The demon Lord slid to a stop as he took in the scents in the air. How was it he could not smell her, feel her aura? This bothered him greatly. His senses were extremely sensitive, so the fact that she was nowhere on his radar bothered him greatly. The white demon dog lifted his nose into the air as the wind began to flow passed him, his nose filling with thousands f scents… but none of his miko.

He turned his nose to the ground as his massive form ran through the forest again. The demon Lord had never been so angry, his blood pulsed with a barely controllable urge to murder someone. Oh, murder he would, when Sesshomaru found who had taken his beloved from him. Not only would he wipe them from the Earth, but the demon Lord wouldn't rest until every twig of their family tree was gone as well. Someone was going to die tonight; many were going to die this night.

Kagome woke as a chill ran down her spine; her heavy eyes fluttered open. Why did she feel so cold? What was this feeling of evil that wrapped around her, trying to consume her every ounce of holy energy. Kagome opened her eyes wider, the darkness blinding her as she tried to focus. Her small hands lifted her heavy body from what felt like cold stone. She sat up, the sound of chains dragging on the

ground as her hands found her swollen stomach. Her eyes watered as the pup moved against her. Tears fell from her pale cheeks as she heard the movements of someone before her.

"You are finally awake, my Lady," the voice rang out. A fire was lit, its flames reaching high as the world around her came into view. Kagome was in a cell; large bars caged her in, large chains wrapped around her small wrist and were anchored to the stone floor. Kagome's eyes widened as her captor came into view; his orange hair braided down his back, silver armor shining from the fire.

It was Terneth… Her personal guard. Kagome eyed him for a moment, her blue orbs watching him carefully as he opened her cage. The demon general lowered himself to kneel before her as an evil grin filled his face. "Why am I here?" Kagome asked, her instincts telling her to play a weak helpless

victim, to encourage him to not become violent. Kagome looked up with eyes that sparkled in the glow from the fire. Her heart pounded as the demon smirked. "Be grateful that you are not a dead woman. I have gone through much to take you from that mutt. I will be taking the West from that overbearing Sesshomaru." "Lord," Kagome corrected.

The demon's eyes fell to hers. "Tell me, woman." he reached out and touched Kagome's face, his claws scraping her neck as she shuddered. "Why do you crave him so? Is it his power? His strength? Or is it that you just like demon cock?" He laughed gripping her neck as he leaned forward. "I have a proposition for you, ''my Lady'," he teased her.

Kagome was searching her body for her powers, but got nothing. Her eyes widened when he continued.

"You won't have a choice, since I have taken your powers from you. You're helpless, bitch," he smirked. "Option one: Once I remove the mutt from the throne, you will return to the west as my concubine. I will allow the filth in your womb to survive, but only as a servant in my home," he held up his hand, ticking her choices. "Option two: You refuse me, I rip your womb from your body, and send you to a slave camp where you will forever be used and tortured." He laughed walking from her.

"I think option one is the best, my lady," he spoke turning to her. Kagome smirked, slowly pulling herself to stand before him. "You forgot option three," she said, eyeing him carefully as he approached her. "And what is that Kagome? " the woman's eyes focused on his own, her lips turned upwards as a smile formed.

"He will come for me, and he will find me, " she began. "When he sees how you have treated me, you will not escape death. He will likely kill everyone you know and love. Option three: You let me go; let him find me. Though I cannot save you from the death you so eagerly brought to yourself, I can save your family from his, no doubt extreme, anger."

Terneth laughed as he approached her, his hands pinning her to the wall. "Option four: I take your body, many, many times. Then leave you to here to die. The mutt will never find you. You will starve to death. Your body will wither away." he countered, smugly, his eyes finding hers. "I like that option," he hissed pressing against her as he gripped her breast tightly. Kagome gasped as he began to touch her intimately, his claws gripped her wrist as he forced her to stroke the bulge that pressed against his dark hakama. His purrs hit her as he ran his nose against her mating mark, causing Kagome to shiver.

Her eyes widened as she tried to pull from him; his claws moving up her legs as he made her jerk him off through his pants. "Let me go!" she fought against him. The demon general laughed as he ran his hand against Kagome's swollen stomach. "Behave wench, or your pup will die," he growled, holding his claws tightly against her womb.

Kagome closed her eyes as he began to move her hand into his pants, "N – No," she hissed fighting him, her human strength nothing compared to his as his clawed hand moved over her own, forcing her to grip his throbbing manhood. He moved her hand against himself, his amorous growls surrounding her as he continued to knead her breast and kiss her neck.

She was panicking; her body telling her to fight him at all cost, but the claws that sat so close to her unborn child made her rethink her strategy. Kagome couldn't fight him. She needed to make him let his guard down; seduce him, make him remove the chains. She took a deep breath as she spoke to herself.

Don't think about it, just complete the task at hand; him removing the chains,Kagome built her strength up as she began to move her hand freely against his manhood. She would make him think she enjoyed his touch; he would remove the chains and then she would fry his ass.

Terneth paused as he released the woman's hand, her movements swift as she continued to jerk him off. He growled, feeling her arch against his touch. "Good girl," he hissed, thrusting his hips against her shaking fingers. His groans muffled by her neck as he ground into her hand. Kagome bit her lip as she let a fake moan leave her; his thrusts becoming harder as he pulsed against her. She turned her hand trying to reach him, the chains pulling against her. Kagome looked up as the demon's eyes found her. She tried to touch his sex again. The chains would not move. She pouted. "I can't reach you, my Lord," she purred, her fingertips just grazing him.

So engulfed in his want for her, he pulled the chains from her wrist. Before Kagome could react he had lifted her body; her kimono ripped open as his hands explored her body. Kagome gasped as his claws scraped her most sensitive spot. She shivered as his lips found hers, his claws tightened into her raven locks. He kissed her roughly, grinding into her as she smirked against him. The tingle of her powers sparked behind her eyes. She pushed her lips harder against him and her powers filled the air; his body was shocked and thrown back. Kagome hit the ground with a hard thud, her head slamming into the stone floors. She cried out as her body pulsed. She could barely see around her, but from the liquid flowing down her face, she knew she was bleeding. Her eyes turned to the screaming figure before her, his body thrashing as he held his face in agony. This was her chance; she had to run.

Standing shakily to her feet, she held her kimono closed as she ran. Her body pulsing as she turned, the brightness of the outside world slammed her. With no time to let her eyes adjust, she ran into the white snow. Her body shivered as her bare feet slid against the snow.

She heard his growl, her body shaking as she ran harder. Her mind screaming for her mate to come. She had no idea where she was; if Sesshomaru could smell her, feel her. She ran. Her screams filled the air as a claw gripped her raven hair throwing her to the ground. She looked up as Terneth stood before her, his face badly burned as it still smoked; his eyes red as he threw himself down, pinning her to the cold snow. Kagome thrashed against him, her body trying to build its power again as she cried out.

The raven haired woman began to kick her legs as he gripped her neck, "Pl -lease," she gasped, his claws sinking into her side as he hissed. "You stupid bitch!" he snarled, slamming her legs opened as he pushed against her. Kagome screamed as his manhood pushed against her core; her mate's

name left her lips, as Terneth began to push himself into her.

Kagome thrashed against him, her powers rising and falling as she tried to call them with no luck. Terneth gripped her neck, slowing his movements as he tortured her. He hissed, pushing himself into her. Kagome froze, her body shuddering at the reaction that he was raping her.

Then as if her soul had returned an aura filled her; her eyes widened as she felt the rapist pull from her body. She gripped her kimono shut tightly as she turned to her side, her hands on her swollen stomach.

A growl echoed through the air like fire to gasoline; the earth shook under her as a shadow covered her shaking form. A large clawed paw, the size of a truck, slammed beside her, his claws gripping the snow. Sesshomaru was in a blind rage. Her screams had filled him so quickly; the smell of her blood, her distress. He could smell her fear so heavily. Sesshomaru was in full beast-mode. He shuttered with anger, moving his head low as a growl filled him. The trash had defiled his mate in the most intimate way.

Kagome shuddered as she watched Terneth fall to his, knees begging for her forgiveness. Kagome watched him with hate-filled eyes. "You just fucked up," she hissed, her head spinning as she laid back into the snow, Sesshomaru lept forward. The sounds of growls and screams filled her ears as she fell into an unconscious state. Strong arms lifted her as Sesshomaru continued to rip apart his mates captor.

Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

**Forced romance chapter 22**

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**I would like to thank my beta Harleypool!**

Kagome woke with a gasp, her body bolting from the bed below her. Her heart was pounding, her soul shaking as two arms tried to lay her back down. Her mind freaked. She began to thrash. Pushing the person away.

"Leave me alone, don't touch me she screamed!" her petrified cries hurting the sensitive ears of the Hanyou beside her, his strong arms pulled her into a tight embrace. "Shhh! Kagome it's me, it's Inuyasha!" he said back, trying to calm her from her meltdown. Her finger tightened into his red kimono, her blue eyes wide as she looked up, tears fell down her flushed cheeks.

"In - Inuyasha?" she shivered. The hanyou pulled her as close as her swollen stomach would allow. His beast was filled with anger from the fear that flowed from the woman before him. She was crying, pulling him close, afraid he would leave her. The hanyou looked with worried eyes to the woman across the room. Mariana was pouring some tea into a small cup as she spoke. "She is in shock. We need to calm her."

"Where is Sess - Sesshomaru?" she asked, her voice shaking. Inuyasha placed his clawed hand against the back of her head, his voice calm as he spoke. "Sesshomaru isn't here yet. When we found you, he was in a blood rage. His beast had taken over and he was…"

Mariana sat beside Inuyasha as she replied, "He will return to you soon Kagome. But first why don't you drink some tea. Then I can take you to the springs." Kagome eyes the silver haired woman. "Lin!" Her voice echoed through the large room. Almost instantly, the demoness was bowing before Kagome, though the Miko was in shock, she wasn't stupid. "Where is my mate?" Lin bowed low as she answered, "The Lord has been on a killing spree. He seems to be wiping out the general's kin."

Kagome nodded. "You will wake me when he arrives." Lin bowed, standing. She had overheard the conversation in the room. Knowing her lady would trust her more, she spoke. "We have brewed you an herbal tea my Lady, it will help remove the cold and pain from your body." The servant pointed to Mariana, who in turned handed the tea out to her.

The raven haired woman reached out, her fingers gripping the cup as she drank its contents slowly, her body still in the hanyou's arms. Inuyasha turned to Lin. "Bring her some food up. Make it quick."

The servant nodded. "Yes, my Lord," she bowed, quickly leaving the room. The raven-haired woman looked around her room again, her hand never leaving its grip on Inuyasha chest. The hanyou kept her close, knowing that she had been broken. She was clutching the only one in the room she trusted.

Inuyasha spoke gently as she turned, "Kagome, how are you feeling?" Kagome looked away, her body shivering. She felt dirty, nasty, used. She wanted to scrub her skin off. Her eyes moved to the door as Lin walked in with a large tray of food, her eyes finding the servant's. "Lin, where are the clothes I was

wearing?"

The servant spoke with her head bowed. "They were sent to be repaired and

washed." Kagome shook her head. "Burn them, I never want to touch that kimono again."

The servant's eyes widened as she nodded. "As you wish, my Lady. I will personally see that they are destroyed. Would my lady like a bath now?" Inuyasha turned to her, "You need to eat Kagome; your pup needs nutrients." Kagome nodded as Lin lifted the tray to the woman in the arms of her second Lord.

Mariana watched the scene before her; the woman was so afraid on the inside. What had that monster done to her? The silver-haired demoness turned to lin. "Why don't you prepare the spring for her. Once she eats I am sure she will want to bathe."

Lin looked to her lady for approval. Kagome nodded as Inuyasha handed her a bowl of meat and dumplings, turning her so her back was against his chest. Kagome watched him. "Do - don't leave me," she whimpered, on the brink of tears. Inuyasha watched her with wide eyes, his arms wrapping around her, clawed hands pulling her close. He could feel her heart beating; her quick

breathing.

"I will not leave this room until Sesshomaru returns." Kagome nodded. Why did she feel so vulnerable? This was nothing compared to her normal self. Kagome lifted her chopstick and began to devour the contents in her bowl. Inuyasha filled her bowl three times before he could sense her pup's calmness.

He took the tea from Mariana. "Here Kags, this is going to help you feel better and calm you." Kagome nodded as she drank the tea slowly, its warm contents soothing her shivering body. Mariana watched the way her eyes kept flowing to the stone doors. She was waiting for her mate.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "I'm ready for a bath." The hanyou nodded as he stood, her small hand gripping his sleeve as she stood with him; her legs giving out as she stumbled. Inuyasha was quick to lift her into his arms. "I will carry you," he said gently lifting her weightless body.

The hanyou had carried his friend many times but never had he felt the intense need to protect her as he did now. His beast was riled up; on edge. No one knew what quite had happened to the Western Lady, but they knew it w eyes watching him.

"Please, " she murmured, her eyes watering. The hanyou patted her raven head, "I will be right outside that door. If you need anything just yell, and I will protect you."

Kagome nodded, her powers pulsing as Tetsusaiga's aura thrummed to her. She would be safe. She watched Inuyasha leave the room, his shadow showing through the crack at the bottom of the door as he guarded her. Lin smiled, "Allow me help my Lady into the bath."

Kagome nodded as she allowed the servant to remove her sleeping kimono. Once Kagome was in the warm water, she ducked underneath the steaming spring, her body slowly rising, Lin made quick work of washing Kagome's hair. The demoness hummed as she did so. Once she was done, Kagome turned and reached for the silk rag and soap. Lin watched as Kagome began to scrub her skin. Kagome had

to remove the feeling of touch from her. She could smell him, feel his touch. She scrubbed her skin until the feeling of his touch was replaced with the burning of her raw skin.

"My Lady!" Lin cried. "Please, his scent is gone." Kagome shook her head in reply, " I - I can still smell him." The servant watched her Lady with a worried expression, pale skin turning angry

with a rash as she scrubbed. Lin jumped into the water, her hand pulling the rag from her Lady.

Kagome burst into tears. "I can still feel him touching me!" The servant reached out, pulling the towel from the side of the spring. She wrapped it around Kagome as she helped her from the water. Her Lady's body shaking as she made quick work of drying and dressing Kagome in a light pink

sleeping kimono. Her silver comb brushed the woman's hair before she quickly braided it as she knew her Lady liked.

Kagome wiped her eye as she watched Lin open the spring door. Inuyasha turned, lifting Kagome into his large arms. The hanyou walked swiftly as he brought her back to the large bedroom.

Mariana smiled as Inuyasha placed Kagome into the large bed. Her body curled up as she placed her hands over her swollen stomach. "Yasha," she murmured. "Is the baby okay?"

Her mind flooded with emotion as she watched him reach out, his large hand sliding onto the side of her swollen stomach. He purred gently, his ears twitching. Kagome gasped as the pup gave a large kick to the place her hand sat. She covered her mouth and began to cry. Inuyasha kneeled beside her, his hand in hers.

"They are healthy. Now rest. When you wake, Sesshomaru will have you in his arms."

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha pulled the large black pelt over her shoulders as he watched her snuggle into the bed, her hand never leaving his clawed one. Sleep took her almost as soon as she closed her eyes. The hanyou reached out with his free hand, his clawed thumb wiping the tear that sat on her cheek.

Dammit Sesshomaru, where are you? he thought to himself as he watched her sleep.

Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**I would like to thank my beta Harleypool**

**Chapter 23**

Sesshomaru collapsed into the snow covered ground, his body pulsing and heart pounding as he returned to his humanoid state. The demon Lord had not stayed in his true form for that long in many years. His body was completely drained, but he pulled himself up. His blood stained hair was blowing in the wind behind him as he began to make his journey home. He felt pride knowing that he could

return to his mate with the knowledge that her abductor had died a painful death, and that all of his kin had followed him to hell. His blood red eyes shown through the snow. His beast was still pulsing with anger, but the need to hold their mate was stronger than the want for revenge. The demon Lord took off at inhuman speeds. Soon he would hold her, give her his strength. Then he would find who was truly responsible for her abduction.

~oOo~

Inuyasha laid his head down on his arm, Kagome's small hand nestled into his larger clawed one. She had tossed a bit, but she was sleeping, something the hanyou knew her body needed. Mariana sat beside him, handing him a small cup of tea.

"Where do you think Lord Sesshomaru is?" she asked, concerned as it had been a few hours since Inuyasha had promised Kagome that Sesshomaru would return.

The silver haired hanyou shrugged his shoulders. "Hopefully, he will be here soon. She needs more of an intimate embrace than I can give her. She needs her mate," Inuyasha struggled to finish the sentence, his eyes widening as a large aura shook him.

The stone doors were pushed open, and there covered in the blood of the many victims of his revenge, was the demon Lord himself.

Sesshomaru's eyes shot to Inuyasha, more in particular to the hand intertwined in his mate's, and then the one place gently against her stomach, he snarled.

Inuyasha pulled away, standing. "Where the fuck have you been!" The hanyou stepped forward, his arm being pulled back as Marianna gasped.

"Inuyasha no! Can't you see that my Lord is still in a blood rage?" she cried, avoiding the red eyes on her.

Inuyasha growled turning back to Sesshomaru. "She has been begging for you," the hanyou said, looking his half-brother over again. "She bathed and had some dinner. Marianna gave her some medicine to help her sleep, but she needs you Sesshomaru."

The demon Lord turned to Lin as he pulled his swords from his side. "This Sesshomaru is very aware of what his mate needs. You have done your duty; this Sesshomaru will protect her now."

Sesshomaru handed Bakusiga to Lin. The servant nodded as she turned to clean her Lord's swords. Besides the demon Lord, Lin was the only one allowed to touch the demon swords. Lin smiled, quietly motioning for the couple to exit the Lord's room.

Mariana nodded towards the tray near the futon. "The white kettle has her medicine in it, my Lord. Once she has eaten and is ready to rest, I suggest she take another dose."

Sesshomaru nodded as he placed his bloody spiked armor on the table beside

him; Lin quickly began to clean it as well.

Inuyasha watched his brother for a moment before following Mariana from the large room. "He could have said thank you," the hanyou hissed.

Mariana looked at him as she spoke. "Inuyasha, he did."

~oOo~

Lin turned, wiping her hands as she pulled a fresh set of clothes out for her Lord. She was quick to place them in the springs before returning to the Lord's room, then smiled, bowing. "My Lord, I will fetch some dinner for you and my Lady, she will probably want to eat, as lord Inuyasha had stated."

Sesshomaru waved her off as he turned to Kagome. Her face was emotionless as she slept; one hand gently placed on her stomach, the other laid out where Inuyasha had sat. He desperately wanted to touch her, but he needed to bathe first. Turning to the spring, he made his way to rid himself of the stench of blood.

Kagome stirred in her sleep, her body shaking as strong arms pulled her closer. Her heart raced as she began to struggle against the arms around her, fear filling her scent. She was pushed back against the bed, her body thrashing.

"Let me go!" she screamed. Her body froze as a deep growl echoed through her, one large hand pushing her into her back. Her glistening eyes widened as a face leaned down, his dark markings coming into view. "Sessh…"

He purred deeply into her shaking form. Her hands tightened into his red kimono shirt; he pulled her up into his arms as she began to cry, his pelt wrapping around her as he held her as close as possible. His beast was very present as he listened to her cries.

"This Sesshomaru has been neglectful of your safety. I have allowed harm to come to you my mate; something I will never allow again. From this moment on, this Sesshomaru will be by your side always. I shall protect you as I should have. This Sesshomaru hopes that in time you can forgive me," his voice was probably the darkest she had ever heard. It clawed up her body as he spoke, his power

pulsing around her.

Kagome nuzzled her face into his chest, her tear filled cheeks were red as she spoke. "Is he dead?"

The demon growled angrily. "Very much so," he responded. "But not before he spoke of who was really behind this."

Kagome's body froze. Her glistening eyes flowed up to his crimson ones; he did not look down as he continued, "It seems that there are a few members of this Sesshomaru's court that need to be reminded of the powered I posses."

Someone on the council had arranged her abduction. What had she done? Kagome nodded as she held onto her mate, his aura surrounding her. In his arms, the anxiety and fear were washed away. She could feel his need for revenge; something she craved as well.

She smirked to herself as she spoke. "I want to be there when you find out who did this."

Sesshomaru looked down, his glowing crimson eyes falling to hers.

"I want to make them suffer," she hissed.

The demon Lord nodded, his claws running through her raven hair. "As you wish, my mate."

Kagome nodded as she laid her head against his chest. After a few moments, Sesshomaru looked down, her heart had slowed, and her grip on his shirt had loosened, her soft breathing filled the air as she slept. He growled to himself as he pushed his youki around her, healing all of her wounds instantly.

The demon lord pulled his pupped female closer against his chest. His body was exhausted. His mind was racing as he ran his hand against the top of Kagome's swollen stomach, his pup's aura pulsed back as a small pressure pressed against his claws.

"Do not worry my pup, I shall obliterate all who have harmed your mother."

The pups aura shifted again in silent communication as Sesshomaru laid back, his mates small body pulled into his larger one. Her swollen stomach pressed against his hard chest, her face nuzzled into him as his pelt wrapped around her. His dark aura filled the room so none could enter. The demon lord closed his eyes and allowed himself to follow his mate into a much needed sleep.

"Your father shall heed your wishes. They will suffer greatly my little ones. That you can be very certain of," the demon Lord growled in reply to the changing aura around Kagome. He pulled her close, pressing his lips gently into her forehead as he allowed her scent to calm his beast. For now he would rest, in the morning, the council would meet their new Lady and be reminded of his power.

Please review


	24. Chapter 24

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA  
I would like to thank my beta Harleypool  
Chapter 24

Warning! this chapter contains gore.

Kagome's eyes darkened, her demeanor had changed. Sesshomaru could feel it in her aura. Her bright magic had gone dark. He could smell the change in her. The demon lord sat in a leather chair, his golden eyes on his mate as she was being dressed. Her long raven hair was tightly pulled into a complicated bun. Three combs were placed around the bun showing her status. Her eyes had changed to a dark blue, red filled the white of her eyes from the many tears she had shed. Many were going to die this morning. The demon lord could feel his beast clicking its claws.

Sesshomaru had to admit that he was taken aback by Kagome's request to be present when he killed the conspirators. The demon lord would allow her any type of release that she needed to help her get better. If killing them made her feel better, he would allow her to kill them all.

His golden eyes watched as a dark red kimono was draped over her shoulders, her servants working quickly as they tied the black obi around her swollen stomach. Once it was tied, they smoothed out the fabric, then bowing quickly, they exited. The demon lord stood, his large figure walking to his small mate, her hands laid gently on top of her swollen stomach.

Today Kagome would see all who caused her pain suffer. Her mind wondered about the outcome. Her spine tingled in a dark way. The Miko new the darkness in her was not good; she could feel her holy energy trying to fight it off. She looked up as Sesshomaru lifted her chin. His presence soothing as he stood beside her. Nothing was said, but a calmness filled her as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

His scent surrounded her as she reached out, small hands sliding against cold armor as she felt the vibration in his chest, the purr-like growl filling her. He lifted his hand to her own, his form stepping back as he turned walking to the large stone doors. It was time.

-oOo-

The room was thick with his aura, practically sucking the air from the silk covered room. The council men sat on their knees, not daring to speak as their lord watched them with crimson eyes. His death-glare moved to each demon before him; the sound of the elite guards' armor clicked as they lined the walls. Long silver spears were in their arms and swords on their sides. Painted masks covered faces that had only ever seen by their Lord, the one who had taught them.

Hatsumomo spoke with a shaking voice, knowing that he had been faithful to his Lord. "My Lord, your humble servant is curious as to why you have called the council to session," he spoke loudly, his head hitting the marble floor as he bowed and submitted to the angry demon before him.

Sesshomaru clicked his claws against the golden throne, his eyes flowing over the men before him.

Many bowed lower as he stood, Kagome behind him, her hands placed on her swollen stomach as she watched him. Could it be possible that he was far angrier than she was? Her mind was screaming at the pressure of his dark aura around her.

"This Sesshomaru has discovered traitors in the Silver Moon Court. Some who have committed the worst type of betrayal," he hissed. The chief councilman bowed. "May my Lord serve a painful justice," he spoke. Any who dishonored the lord deserved to die at the Lord's hands.

Sesshomaru slowly began to walk from his throne, the men before him shaking. "As my court, this Sesshomaru has put faith and trust into everyone in this room," he growled. "You have lived in this palace, ate of my food, drank my wine raised your families on my gold and this is how you repay your Lord's kindness," he practically road as he turned to Kagome. "By kidnapping my mate from my home."

The council erupted in gasps.

Sesshomaru turned glowing red eyes as the blue began to fill them. "She was beaten and raped!" He was so close to his transformation now.

**"And you dare bow to my face and pledge your allegiance!"** his beast screamed.

He was quick to grab the man beside him, screams filled the room as he was thrown to the stairs before Kagome. His fear-filled eyes widened as she stared at him.

Then Sesshomaru threw another at her feet, the male equally frightened as Kagome now stood. The last was an elder. His heart-wrenching scream filled the air as the demon lord threw him against the marble stairs. The three men were frozen, unable to move out of fear paralyzing them.

Several elite guards now pushed the remaining court back as Sesshomaru spoke, his aura thick as his beast screamed from his mental holdings.

**"You are charged with treason, a crime punishable by death."**

The three men turned, groveling at Sesshomaru's feet. "My Lord!" they begged. "We have committed such acts only to ensure a strong heir was born!"

They slammed their heads onto the marble as they cried and bowed, knowing full well what their punishment would be.

"Fools. How can you be so blind to the power before you?" Sesshomaru growled as he walked past them, his clawed hand outstretched to Kagome. Her small form walking to him. "How can you not see what this Sesshomaru's mate is."

The men watched the Western Lady with wide eyes, her own blue eyes dark as she stared at the three men responsible for her pain. Sesshomaru walked behind her, his aura caressing hers as he could feel her hold on her reiki slipping; her anger growing.

"It seems that this Sesshomaru should make an example of how truly powerful my mate is."

Kagome's hands were shaking as she tried to hold it in. She had to focus now. She calmed as his hand touched her back he spoke gently to her. "My mate, please do the honor of giving them their punishment."

That's all she needed. Her aura erupted in the room, holy energy consumed every ounce of demon aura, it danced around her in a dark display. Moving swiftly to everyone as it cause the standing councilmen to fall to their knees. Sesshomaru flared his yoki to shield himself of the effects of her power. She lifted her hand as the power moved around her, controlling it through her mind. It flowed from her fingertips, piercing then men before her as they screamed. Their bodies convulsed as she chose her first target.

The young demon screamed in agony as his lungs began to purify, his chest heaved as he pounded his fist against it. His breaths were garbled as she twisted her finger. His eyes widened as the energy shifted from his lungs to the next organ. His heart struggled to keep beats. His eyes shifted from their pale grey to crimson as his beast tried to come forth but it scared back as her powered flowed up again. Blood poured from his nose as he now drowned in his own crimson life. His knees weekend and he collapsed. Her fingers clenched into a fist and his body disintegrated as his gurgle of a scream filled the air.

Sesshomaru licked his lips as he watched her. Her power aroused him in the strongest way. He watched her turn to the begging demons before her, her fingers moving gently as her eyes glowed a dark grey.

Suddenly another scream of agony filled the air. The demon clutched his gut as his intestines began to purify. He fell to his knees as its power moved to his, lungs blood filling his open mouth as Kagome watched, emotionless. Her fist twisted as she pushed her power harder, his body convulsing as he begged for forgiveness. Kagome could feel the darkness building but she wasn't done yet. Her fist tightened as he erupted in a gurgling scream; his heart exploding in his burnt body. He fell to the ground as ash.

Her dark eyes flowed to the last man. His old eyes watched her. "I will not be intimidated by a human whore with magic!" he screamed.

Sesshomaru stepped forward, fangs bared as he prepared to bite the man's head off. Kagome's small hand raised up as she twisted her finger again. The power shifting in her as she moved it. The man tried to hold his post as the burning in his stomach increased. He turned, looking to Sesshomaru as blood filled his mouth.

"You are a disgrace to the west!" he screamed falling to his knees as her power rushed into his lungs, fire filling his body.

"My Lord please, he is an elder! Can't this small mistake be overlooked!"

Kagome's eyes shot to the middle-aged demon who had called out. She was quick to finish her last kill as she turned. The demon Lord was taken back by her raven eyes. His eyes widened as her scent changed. She hissed as her hand lifted, purple energy cracked as her power gripped the man's body; he fell to his knees.

"Small mistake," she practically growled.

The councilmen began to bow as her aura shifted from miko to demon. No one would ever challenge this woman again. Sesshomaru stepped forward, his heart pounding as his beast rose again to the front. Its mate's scent was changing. The sweet smell of a summer rain was being replaced with that of a winter storm. Her power twisted as she turned the man in her grasp to dust.

His body pulsed as he watched her lift her hand again, the men before her begging for mercy.

The uncontrolled need to kill was so heavy in her she couldn't help but do it again. Her black eyes widened as large arms wrapped around her figure, Sesshomaru's fangs scraped her mating mark as he hissed.

**"Clear the room,"** his beast throbbed in want at her display of power.

Kagome couldn't fight the urge in her to submit to him as he tilted her head back against his cold armor, rewarding her with a deep growl. She stilled, allowing her mind to calm. She felt so different, her mind no longer clouded with revenge as she looked to the large ash piles before her. She had released the dark energy that filled her so quickly, yet she could still taste it.

She watched through dark eyes as the room was cleared quickly. They were alone. Her heart pounded as she breathed heavily. Her body pulsed as a new need filled her, one no doubt influenced by her mate's aura.

She turned to face his crimson eyes with her own glowing black ones. Sesshomaru smirked as he reached out touching her cheek gently, his claws lifting her chin as the other arm snaked around her round waist. He pulled her as close as her swollen stomach would allow. His voice was dark, his beast very present.

**"It brought this Sesshomaru great pleasure watching you punish the traitors."**

Kagome watched him. Of course, he would be turned on by her killing. Her pale cheeks flushed as she spoke. "Something is happening. I can feel in my soul. My power isn't the same anymore," she said, slightly concerned and completely unaware of her raven eyes.

Sesshomaru nodded, "A healer will be sent for shortly, but first," he paused, plucking her from her feet quickly as he turned to the doors. "This Sesshomaru is in need of your assistance with a more personal matter."

He smirked as her heavy scent of arousal hit him, no doubt influenced by his mark.

PLEASE REVIEW~


	25. Chapter 25

**FORCED ROMANCE**

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY BETA HARLEYPOOL**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**CHAPTER 25 **

*****This chapter contains sexual themes.*****

It happened so fast; the sound of her clothing being ripped from her body filled the air, her body pressed against his tightly as his claws caressed her exposed skin. She breathed heavily as she shivered against him, his crimson eyes bleeding red in the darkness. His deep growl filled her shaking body as he placed her on the desk behind her.

Kagome shivered as the cold wood touched her flushed skin, her eyes tightly shut as the demon lord above her touched her gently. His body was hard as he held her close, their lips crashing together as he pushed his way into her mouth, her moan of pleasure filling his sensitive ears as she pushed against his black armor

. Sesshomaru was gentle as he ran his hands over her swollen breasts. His claws scraped her perked nipples as he kneaded the soft swollen flesh. Her mewl of want filling him as he kissed her roughly, her hands gripped the white fabric of his shirt tightly as she shifted underneath him. Her body shook at his touch.

Kagome's blue eyes flowed around the room as Sesshomaru moved down to nip on her neck. She wasn't sure where they were. A deep growl escaped the demon above her as his hand gripped her face and brought her gaze to his own, kissing her roughly as he continued to growl deeply at her. Kagome smirked as she kissed him, his beast's familiar growls filling her as she pushed against him. She knew what he wanted. She snuggled into his chest as his clawed hands gripped her swollen breasts, making her arch back. Letting her head tilt back, her raven waves caressed the wood beneath her. The dark moon showing softly in the candle lit room.

Sesshomaru let out a feral growl as his hand gripped her raven locks tightly in his claws, pulling her back further as he leaned down and bit down on her shoulder causing a pleasurable wave to pass over her. Kagome groaned, her fingers gripping his hair tightly as his tongue ran over her mating mark and against her neck, his warm breath causing her breath to catch as she arched against him.

Her scent of arousal filled the air around him thickly. He moved one clawed hand against the wood below her. His finger gliding against her quivering core as he pushed into her. Kagome nearly came off the wooden desk below her.

"Oh god!" she cried out as he moved his finger expertly causing her eyes to tighten and her hips to buck.

Kagome gasped as his thumb pressed against her sensitive pearl, sending the raven haired woman into a gasping frenzy. Sesshomaru growled deep into her body as his mate arched back, her climax causing his name to leave her swollen lips as she thrust against him.

"Ah oh, Maru!" she cried against his shoulder as she collapsed against him.

Sesshomaru smirked, pushing her back against the desk he moved from her quickly. Kagome lay still her body shaking as she heard his armor hitting the floor. Her heart raced at what was coming next.

Sesshomaru returned just as quickly as he had left, claws gripping her thighs as he pulled her against him. A hiss escaped his lips as her warmth pressed against his throbbing manhood. Kagome sat up slowly, his large arms pulling her up, her breathing heavy as he gripped her hair pulling her to his lips.

Kagome could feel the warmth filling her as his manhood throbbed against her core. He knew what she wanted and yet he chose to tease her. This kiss intensified as his grip tightened on her hair. She groaned into him as she began grinding into the hardness that teased her. Sesshomaru growled deeply as he pulled back from her slowly before thrusting forward into her. His lips and tongue never leaving her mouth as she cried out in pleasure. His hand slid down her back, grabbing her butt tightly, thumbs against her swollen stomach as he moved them.

The demon lord moved to his knees holding her against him. A pleasure-filled hiss leaving him as the woman in his arms began to roll her hips against him.

Kagome smirked as their bodies shuddered. As she moved against him, putting pressure on her favorite spot, she nearly came with each roll of her hips. Her fingers gripped his arms as she continued to take him. The demon lord smirked as he watched her. Turning so his back was against the desk he switched their position. Pulling his knees up so his hips were angled he leaned back and watched his mate ride him to her own release.

This was not something the demon lord ever did; allow himself to be dominated, but the mewls of pleasure leaving her swollen lips were enough motivation to allow her to be in control for the short time.

Kagome could feel him throbbing, his claws running against her hips as she slowly swayed her hips until the pressure was too much. A cry of need left her. Though what she was doing was amazing, due to her swollen stomach she couldn't get the pressure she wanted. Thankfully through her mating mark, her demon lord knew what she desired.

Sesshomaru pulled himself up quickly as he gripped Kagome's hips. His crimson eyes found her shining blue ones as he began to lift her slowly then move her down roughly. His hips moved in a hard rhythm as he pounded her. Kagome watched back against his claws, her eyes closed tightly as she cried his name. The demon lord reached out and grabbed her neck gently, causing her eyes to widen.

"**Do not close your eyes,"** he said, his voice dark as he kissed her roughly, never missing the beat of his hips as his golden eyes watched her pleasure-filled blue eyes. "**I want to watch you cum,"** he hissed biting her lip with his fangs as he pulled from her. Kagome gasped as he continued to pound his body against her own.

"Sessh-" she gasped, his grip on her neck tightening as he shoved her over the edge. Her body began to thrash against his as he held her gaze, watching her pupils widen until she couldn't take it anymore and she threw her head back, crying his name.

"**Mine!"** he hissed, biting her mark again, holding her against him as he pushed into her.

"Yes!" she cried as she pulsed around him.

Kagome was shivering as he held her against his chest, pleasurably knowing full well that he was not finished. She felt amazing but she knew it could be better. She smirked.

"Maru," she whispered breathlessly.

His dark growl answered her as his long tongue lapped off the crimson blood from her shoulder. She nuzzled his shoulder. He sat up, his claws lifting her chin. Her cheeks were flushed. She had an evil smirk as she shifted her position.

Sesshomaru snarled as the woman against him lifted her body slowly, almost to the point where his throbbing manhood had left her warmth. She looked up with bright eyes.

"I want you," she began, running her nose against the bottom of his neck, " to claim me," she begged.

His crimson eyes widened as he smirked. A dark growl escaped his lips as he flipped her so quickly their bodies never separated, his hand in her raven curls as he plunged into her from behind. Kagome cried out as she arched back.

The demon lord hissed in pleasure as he moved over her, large hands gripping her waist as he began to thrust into her roughly. The sight of her like this drove him insane. The way her back arched, the red lines on her pale skin from his claws, the way her swollen breasts bounced with each thrust, Her swollen stomach stretched where his pups grew. She was the most beautiful thing to him.

Sesshomaru growled loudly as her body pulsed around him again. His little minx was already cumming again. Her cries of release echoed in his ears as he harden his thrusts and tightened his grip.

She exploded against him in a fit of pleasure, her cries echoing off the stone walls of his office. She pushed against him egging him on as he continued to pound into her pulsing body.

Kagome's eyes widen as she felt his large hand push her shoulder down. Her face pushed into the warmth of his pelt below her. She felt the fur shift as it thickened under her swollen stomach.

Satisfied that she would be comfortable in this position the demon lord leaned over her shivering body. Placing one hand beside her own, his clawed hand double the size of her own. His claws gripped the wood below her as the other slid under the bottom of her swollen womb. Sesshomaru hissed against her back as he continued to thrust roughly against her, her cries muffled by the pelt below her as he took her in the traditional way for his breed.

"**Mine!"** he snarled again as her pleasure filled him, his hips moving swiftly as his hand below her shifted. His fingers found her bundle of nerves, gently adding pressure to her swollen pearl, causing her to cry out again.

"Maru… Don't stop!" she screamed as he throbbed and thrust into her, her body shuddering as he continued to pleasure her multiple ways. The demon gripped her neck, pulling her back against his chest as he continued to thrust into her, one hand moving to grip a swollen breast as his other hand continued to put pressure on her throbbing pearl. Her body exploded against his as he threw his head back and roared out his conquest. His body shuddered as he came with her, his hips falling out of rhythm as he filled her with his seed. Her body thrashed against his as she cried his name.

After a few more gasps and thrusts, Sesshomaru gently laid his breathless mate down, pulling from her shaking body. He was quick to lay beside her, pulling her against his hard chest. The pelt instantly moved to cover her shivering form as she rested against his warmth.

"**My love,"** he said softly against her raven hair, his crimson blue eyes flowing down to her peaceful face, her breaths slowing. He smiled, nuzzling her closer as his clawed hands stayed protectively against her swollen womb.

"**Mine,"**he purred.

~oOo~

Kagome's eyes fluttered open slowly. Moving closer to the warmth beside her, she snuggled her face into his chest. Strong arms tightening around her as a purr vibrated through her. She smiled as the night's events came back to her. She was sore but in a pleasurable way. She felt so refreshed; like herself again. A blush filled her face as she moved her legs against the silk sheets of their bed.

After a nice rest on the office floor, they were returning to their bedroom when the need hit them again.

Let us just say that Sesshomaru had no problem with showing off his rutting skills to any servants who dare to come into the moan-filled halls.

Kagome smirked, looking up as she yawned. "Good morning."

The demon lord smirked as he leaned down kissing her lips gently. " Your eyes must not have returned to normal mate, it is not morning," he teased.

Kagome turned onto her back and looked to the large windows across from their bed. Her eyes fell on star-filled sky. "Hmm," she frowned slightly, then turned back to him with a smile. "I guess that means we have to stay in bed longer, huh?" she teased.

Sesshomaru smiled leaning down as he took her lips, running a hand over her swollen stomach, the satin sheet smoothing out under his hand. He kissed her gently as she turned into his embrace. His ear twitched as he pulled away.

"Yes, but first my mate, you need to eat," he sat up, smirking at her pouting face.

He stood from the bed and walked over to one of their many wardrobes. Kagome watched him pull on a pair of dark blue hakama before she slowly pulled herself from the bed, her body aching as she stood.

"Oh! Ow ow ow," she cried as pain filled her lower back.

Her cries caught the demon's attention as he stepped closer. "**Kagome?"** he asked, concerned that he may have hurt her that night.

She looked up and waved her hand. The pain was gone. "I'm okay, just need to stretch," she smiled, standing straight again as she walked closer. "See?" she said, her eyes widening as the pain returned, this time flowing to the front of her stomach.

"Oh god! Ow, ow ow ow!" she cried as his arms flowed around her.

"**Kagome!"** he growled as she leaned forward, her pain filling him through their bond.

"Oh - okay I was - was wrong," she shuddered. She knew what this was; the way her stomach was tightening. Her tear-filled eyes flowed up to his golden ones. "The baby -" she cried into him. "The baby is coming."

He lifted her into his large arms, speaking calmly to her as he placed her onto their bed. "**Hold on, love."**

Her cries of agony filled the halls as the demon lord called for his servants to prepare.

The heir to the west would be born this night.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	26. Chapter 26

**FORCED ROMANCE**

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY BETA HARLEYPOOL**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA **

**CHAPTER 26 **

The room was busy, servants running back and forth through the large stone doors. Her cries echoed through the halls as her labor progressed. The demon lord was pacing the hallway outside his room; his mother sat watching him. His eyes crimson as he listen to his mate's cries. He had been told to leave the room, that it was not a place for a man. He thought he could follow tradition, but his mate's cries were calling to him.

Inuyasha flattened his ears as he paced beside his older brother. Her screams were making him sick. Everything in him said she needed help.

He could hear the servants fussing over her. His eyes widened as Mariana ran from the room, a servants on her heels commanding that she remain silent as she called out to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, you need to go in. She needs you. Your servants arrived being mean and holding her down."

The demon turned, locking his crimson eyes on the cold ones of the midwife.

"You stupid girl. We are assisting my Lady. It is not good for her to walk about; she needs to remain in the bed. That is how it is done," she scolded.

Mariana turned, eyes dark. "She is begging to stand. She is trying to follow her instincts but they will not allow her to."

Kiran stepped forward. "My son calm down, this is the demon way. She must remain in bed and deliver."

Another cry filled his ears as he turned to his mother.** "But she isn't a demon mother, she is human. Her body is frail and weak she can die so easily. This Sesshomaru was a fool to allow you to keep me from being by her side,**" he turned and walked past the open mouthed midwife.

"I will not enter that room if a male is present. It is against protocol," she hissed.

Kiran stood, walking forward. "Take her to the dungeon until she changes her mind." She waved off a pair of guards walking her from the room.

Kagome cried out, her body shuddering as another contraction hit her, she just wanted to stand. Why wouldn't these stupid people listen to her? She had bit four of them already when they tried to hold her down. Her powers flared around her but would not release. She breathed heavily as the contraction broke. Her eyes filled with tears as their hands slid from her shoulders.

The room became silent. There was no movement as she opened her eyes; his large figure kneeling down beside her. His armor shone in the candle light as he leaned down to push her sweat drenched hair gently behind her shivering shoulder.

"Sessh " she cried as he cupped her face.

**"Shh. This Sesshomaru will not go anywhere. Now, what is it you need to do?"**

Kagome shifted. She could feel the eyes on her. "Ca can I stand?" she asked.

He nodded, turning quickly as he removed his armor, handing it to Lin. Lin smiled, she hated watcher her lady suffer, but as a personal maid she could not object to the midwife.

Sesshomaru gently helped Kagome to sit up, turning her slowly. Sesshomaru adjusted the night kimono she wore, tightening it as he help her stand. Her swollen stomach pressed against his hard body. He could feel her shivering as her fingers gripped his blue shirt.

"Oh gosh… Okay," she said with shuddering breath, the pressure of her sitting gone as her body contracted. She leaned forward allowing him to hold her as she swayed her herself. Sesshomaru watched her, his pups aura calming as she continued to move her hips.

The demon lord turned to the 8 servants of the midwife. **"Who here can deliver a pup?**" he asked, watching four women raise their shaking hands. He nodded. "**The rest of you leave."**

Lin watched as the room emptied. The four who had raised their hands bowed to him.

**"I want fresh bedding ready for when the heir is born, fresh clothing and food as well," he commanded as his crimson eyes fell to Lin. "Once the pup is born it will be your duty to dress and wrap them." **

Lin nodded and smiled in reply.

Kagome took a deep breath as her contraction passed, her grip loosening as she breathed heavily. Her body shivered as she slowly stood straight again. Sesshomaru looked down to her as she murmured softly, "Fruit and tea would be good now."

**"You feel well enough to eat?"** he asked, watching her nod.

"I'm feeling a bit weak, I think some hot tea and food will help."

Sesshomaru turned to Lin as she nodded. The servant was quick to leave the room.

"My Lord, eating during birthing is not allow "

**"Let this Sesshomaru make something very clear. You are here to make sure the pups are healthy once born. You shall not open your mouth again unless you have something relevant to say. This Sesshomaru is allowing my mate to birth my heir however she chooses, whether she be on her back or standing in my arms. The next person to say anything about this situation will join the head midwife in the dungeon,"** Sesshomaru looked up to the four shaking healers. **"Do you understand?" **he snarled.

They bowed low in silence as the demon lord returned his attention to his mate.

Kagome could feel another contraction building; stronger than the one before. Her grip tightened on his blue sleeves. She felt his hands wrap around her back as she swayed her hips. Her breathing got heavy as she tried to pull in air. She placed her forehead against his chest as he purred into her.

"Oh god," she gasped, her grip tightening as her stomach clenched, the pain moving in waves as whimpers filled the air around him.

This cycle continued for another four hours, in between her contractions she would sip her tea and take a few bites from the large plate of fruit, meat and cheese Lin had brought. She was getting tired now; her body shaking with each contraction that moved her child lower and lower into the birth canal.

Sesshomaru knew the woman in his arms was strong but he now had a new respect for his mate. Once her water had broke, something that had caught him off guard, her pain intensified greatly, but she breathed through her pain. It was an honor to watch her follow her own instincts; the way she moved around, listening to what her body needed, using him for his strength.

The demon lord now sat behind her on their large bed, her small form gently laid against him as she rested,his one clawed hand laid gracefully under her own smaller one as it sat on the top of her swollen stomach.

He could feel her body tightening as the contractions filled his small mate, the demon lord was focusing on their mental bond, temporarily allowing himself to share in the pain of birthing his heir. Though it was not something he could do for more than 30 minutes, it was still a break Kagome needed. Her small body curled in his lap, her head laying on his knee as she laid on her side, her soft breathing filling him. His crimson eyes watched her sweat drenched face as her pain flowed through him. The demon lord had a very strong pain tolerance, but he had to admit that this was unlike anything he had ever experienced.

Mariana smiled as she watched them, her small figure sat at Kagome's feet, her hands moving gently as she ran her claws against the many pain relieving pressure points in the raven haired woman's limbs. It was good Kagome was resting; the woman would need every ounce of her strength very soon.

Sesshomaru could feel his mental link slipping from her. Staying connected wasn't the problem, it was forcing her mind to give over control. His eyes returned to normal as he watched her body shift, her eyes shot open as a hard pressure filled her. Her panicking caused him to be on edge as she cried out.

"I need to " she began, her eyes shutting as the pain filled her again.

Lin stood turning to the healers."I think it's time."

Sesshomaru watched with wide eyes as Kagome nodded, her body arching back as he helped her sit up.

One of the healers smiled as she stepped forward. They all had been amazed over the woman's techniques on birthing, but they would not stop her now. "Alright my lady, I need you to lean back against your mate, I will check your progress."

Kagome nodded as the pressure filled her again. Her hands tightening their hold on the demon lord's as the contraction passed her. The healer was quick as she moved the silk blankets from Kagome's shaking legs, her slender hand reaching down as she checked Kagome's progression. Her lady's cry of pain filled the air; the healer's eyes widened as she gasped, turning to the others.

"The pup is already coming!" she screamed for them to be ready as she turned to Kagome. "Follow your body my Lady, on the next contraction take a deep breath and push down."

Kagome was way ahead of the woman, already pushing her body moved on its own.

Sesshomaru watched with wide golden eyes as his mate bared down, her grip tightening on him as the midwife smiled.

"Good, good! Keep pushing! 5...4...3..2..1!" she counted down. "And breath; follow your contractions!" she coached her. Mariana and Lin stood side by side as they watched with excitement.

Kagome groaned out as her body pushed forward again, her legs shaking as she felt the pressure build. The midwife smiled as she continued to coach her. Sesshomaru could feel the pup's aura pulsing, his own filling the room as his mate bared down again. Kagome arched as the pressure was now so intense she couldn't breathe. Then when she felt like she couldn't take it anymore, it was gone. The room seemed to slow down, her eyes slowly opened as a loud cry filled the room. New, joyous tears fell from her blue eyes as her baby was lifted into her arms.

The pup's screams filled the room as it was laid on its mother's chest, tiny legs kicked and hands gripped her skin. Kagome cried the hardest she had ever before, her shaking hand leaving her mate's to hold the screaming baby. Sesshomaru purred loudly as he leaned down over his mate, his clawed hand sitting on top of hers as she shook in tears.

The midwife took this opportunity to deliver the afterbirth, and placed a warm blanket over the pup. Kagome eyes flowed to the woman as she spoke. "Congratulations my Lord, it is a son; the West rejoices," she began, then looked to Kagome. "Rest my Lady, there will be a small break before the next pup is ready to come."

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked away from their new son. "Next pup?" she asked in surprise.

**"There are three,"** Sesshomaru said softly as Kagome looked up.

"Oh my god!" she cried, a smile filling her face as she looked down to the now whimpering baby. Sesshomaru watched his son with pride.

The pup had his father's dark markings, the little blue moon on his forehead was slightly faded and bright golden eyes had just fluttered open from behind his raven bangs. Kagome smiled as she held him closely, her fingers gently caressing his cheek. "He is so tiny!" she squealed in excitement.

Sesshomaru smiled as he placed a hand on the top of his son's head, the pup turning it's head as it made whimpering noises. ** "He wants to nurse," **the demon lord said gently as Kagome snuggled the small pup.

After a few adjustments Kagome had decided to just remove her clothing, her small hand lifting her son to her chest gently. She gripped her swollen breast as she placed the whimpering baby against the swollen mound. "Oh!" she gasped as he vivaciously latched on and began to nurse. Hard, tiny claws gripped the warmth of her breast as she leaned back against Sesshomaru. His deep purring filled her as he placed an arm over the ones holding his son.

**"Thank you my mate,"** he murmured, nuzzling her cheek and kissing her gently. Kagome smiled as he rubbed his nose against her neck, continually purring.

The room was calm as the Heir of the West took it's first meal. The small sound of his suckling echoed, his tiny purrs soothing his mother's pain. But Kagome could feel her contractions returning. She knew it would not be long before she brought another baby into the world.

Sesshomaru looked to her quickly as her breathing picked up. **"Kagome?" **he asked worriedly.

She smiled. "It it's okay. Contractions are starting again," she said quietly so not to alarm the pup, but he could hear the pain in her breaking voice.

Her gentle humming, and caressing soon had the small pup releasing her breast as a yawn left him. "L Lin " she stuttered, her pain becoming intense again as the familiar pressure returned.

Lin bowed as she quickly lifted the Western Heir from his mother's chest. The pup whimpered for a moment before the servant snuggled him. "Lets get you cleaned up for Momma," she purred, gently moving to the small futon where she had the heir's formal clothing laid out.

Sesshomaru helped his mate sit up again, her body tense as she felt the familiar gush of her water breaking. Pain filled her again as her body shook.

"Ugh! Oh god!" she screamed as her body shook in pain.

The midwife was quick to position herself in front of Kagome. "Okay my Lady, ready!?" she asked the whimpering woman in the demon lord's arms.

Kagome already bared down and was pushing her second child out. The midwife nodded as she counted, lifting another blanket from her side as the pup's head passed. "Almost done. I can see some silver hair!" she smiled, lifting Kagome's leg a bit. "One big push my Lady, ready and PUSH!"

Kagome cried out as she bared down with all of her strength, her stomach like stone as the contraction ripped through her. Sesshomaru's ears were ringing as he helped her lean forward, her body shivering in his grasp.

"**Come on love, you got this!"** his dark voice rang out as he purred into her.

Kagome gasped as the pressure filled her once again, pushing one last time before collapsing against Sesshomaru's chest as the midwife lifted her second child. The pup scream twice as loud as their brother's. Kagome reached out breathlessly for her pup.

"I'm sorry my Lady there won't be time yet."

Kagome looked up as she pressure filled her. "Oh shit," she hissed.

Sesshomaru almost laughed as she gripped his hand again. Her body shuddered as she listen to her second pup scream. The midwife smiled as she handed the pup to the woman beside her, Sesshomaru watching as the pup was cleaned. He smiled, _**female. **_

Kagome cried out again as the burning sensation returned. She arched back, trying to relieve the pressure that filled her. She took a deep breath and bared down, her body moving out of instinct as she focused on her pup's crying. One more time she breathed room seemed to go silent as she pulled on her strength one last time. Her body hurt, she could barely hold her legs up anymore. But she knew it was all worth it.

She leaned against her mate's hard shoulders. His kisses and word of encouragement filling her as she breathed again. She looked to the midwife who smiled, nodding. _One more deep breath. One more push,_ she told herself. Her eyes half opened as she bared down again, her body pulsing as she pushed with all her might. Her body stretched as she brought her third pup into the world. A familiar scream filled the air as she fell into the strong arms of her mate, her eyes on the small pup that was gently placed on her chest, its twin being replaced beside it as they cried together.

Her eyes filled with tears as she lifted her sore arms to hold the silver haired pups. Sesshomaru purred against her gently. ** "They are female,**" he said proudly into her ear.

Kagome choked on a sob as she touched their small pointed ears. "So tiny," she smiled tiredly.

Sesshomaru smiled as he kissed her cheek gently.** "Just like their mother"** he teased. She smiled, looking up into his golden red rimmed eyes. Her tired, tear filled orbs finding his.

"Thank you Sesshomaru."

The demon lord reached down, taking her chin with his clawed hand as he kissed her gently.** "No my mate, thank you," **he purred against her tear stained cheek.

Lin smiled as she stepped forward. "Would you like me to clean them while you change my Lady?"

Kagome smiled as she kissed her daughter's silver heads before she nodded. Lin gently lifted one twin handing it to Mariana, then lifted the second. Kagome lifted her hands to her face as she allowed herself to finally cry. Her body was so tired; she felt so weak and useless. Sesshomaru purred against her as he took in her many emotions.

"**Shh my love,"** he stroked her sweat drenched hair. **"You have made this Sesshomaru fill with pride."** He kissed her gently.

Kagome's eyes widened as a strange sensation hit her. Her heart pounded as she weakly sat up.

"My Lady you need to rest do not " Lin cried.

Kagome sat up, her eyes wide as she turned to her son.

Sesshomaru watched her**. "What is wrong mate?"**

"D did you hear that?'' Kagome asked, swearing to god if he didn't that she had gone crazy.

Sesshomaru watched her confused. ** "Hear what Kagome?"**

Kagome stared into the golden eyed of her son; his eyes on her as he lifted his small hand. ''Bring him to me," she commanded.

Mariana nodded as she lifted the small prince, walking gently to the raven haired woman, placing the baby in its mother's shaking arms. Kagome watched him, his bright eyes on her as his hand reached out again, tiny fingers reaching for her.

"W - what?" she responded.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he realized his son was communicating with his mother. **"Kagome,"** he began.

Her eyes stayed locked on their son's. She leaned forward, the pups finger touching her cheek gently as he made a small yipping sound, then in a flash of pink energy, his hand began to glow. Kagome gasped as the pink energy filled her, her boy convulsed as holy power filled her veins once again; purple energy flowing back into the pup as it gripped its mother's face.

Sesshomaru held Kagome as she collapsed in his arms, her aura shining the bright pink she had the first time he met her. He lifted the pup from her weak grasp as his son yawned widely, the pup giving a few more yips before it slept in its father's arms.

The room was silent before Lin spoke. "What… What happened?" she gasped, her eyes filled with tears as she watched the demon lord's surprised face.

Sesshomaru smirked as he spoke full of pride. **"It seems my pup has returned his mother's holy powers and took the demonic ones back,"** he turned to Lin as she lifted the pup from him.

He turned to his mate as her aura flowed around her in a flashing pink display of energy. How their energies had switched he did not know, but he knew his mate was finally back to herself. He smiled turning to the small futon where his small litter sat. Pride filled him as he watched Lin wrap his pelt around them as they slept.

_**Now, what to name them**__,_ he thought to himself.

**Please review! CHECK OUT MY DOKUGA FOR A PICTURE OF THE TRIPPLETS!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Forced Romance**

**I would like to thank my beta Harleypool **

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA **

**chapter 27 **

Kagome stirred from her sleep, a deep purr filling her body as claws ran through her hair. Her eyes were heavy as they fluttered open; her body heavy as she tried to move. Pain radiated from every point of her body. Sesshomaru was gentle as he leaned over his mate's shaking body, her face filled with discomfort as she opened her glistening blue eyes. He could feel her pain as he gently kissed her cheek.

"Take it slow," he said softly, his clawed hand gently placed on her side.

Kagome nodded as she opened her eyes fully, rubbing her face with her hands. Sesshomaru leaned over her, filling her gaze.

''The pups are asleep still. Would you like to bathe and eat before they are ready to nurse?"

Kagome's eyes widened as she sat up slowly, her mate's hands on her as he helped her to sit. Kagome had never felt so tired in her life. She smiled as she leaned forward, her blue eyes flowing to the hand-carved cradle. Her hand slid over her trembling lips as she took in her new family.

"Oh my god!" she smiled, Sesshomaru smiled, leaning over as he purred against her face. "They are so tiny," she squealed, gripping his sleeve a she turned to face him.

The demon lord smiled as he kissed her gently.

" Yes, but they are very healthy," he said with pride, his gaze flowing down to her own blue eyes. "Now my mate, would you like to have a bath?" he asked softly.

Kagome smiled as she nodded. "That would be great, and maybe something to eat? I'm starving.''

The demon lord nodded, his golden eyes flowing to Lin as he waved her off to fetch the food.

Kagome smiled as she continued to look at her tiny babies, her eyes flowing up as Sesshomaru reached out and gently lifted her from the bed. A small hiss left her lips as her pain pulsed. He purred deeply as she laid against his chest, her tired body weightless in his strong arms.

Kagome smiled as she spoke. "Have you named them yet?" "Not yet, my mate," he replied, his golden eyes flowing to the head servant as she bowed, standing beside the cradle as he turned to the spring.

Kagome smiled as the scent of warm lavender filled her. God she loved that smell.

The demon lord was extremely gentle with his mate as he laid her gently down on a soft pillow, his large form turning as he gathered her favorite soaps and perfumes. His eyes scanned the wall before him as he found the bottle of relaxing oils. Turning, he moved to place them beside the spring where he could reach them easily. His clawed hands lifted four soft towels as he placed them beside the edge of the spring.

Kagome watched him with a small smirk as she watched his need to have every detail in place. She watched him turn as a servant bowed. In her hands he held Kagome's fresh clothes.

Sesshomaru looked over everything. Confident that he had gotten everything to make her bath a relaxing one, he turned to his mate. Her eyes were on him as she smiled, trying to hide the pain he knew she still felt. He removed his dark kimono shirt, letting the cool silk hit the floor as he turned to her.

Kagome's looked him over as he was gentle in removing her outer kimono. Trying to ignore his heighten scent of want, he continued to undress her until she was only in her under garments. The sheer kimono was dirty; he could see the sweat stains and smell his mate's blood that was still very heavy on her person. He could smell the tears she cried while bringing his pups into the world. He smiled and gently as he could be as he lifted her.

Kagome leaned against the warmth of his chest as he slowly walked her to the spring, her body tensing as the warm water flowed over her sore muscles. Her pain seemed to fade as he lowered her onto a large boulder that sat in the middle of the spring. His quick hands pulled her under garments from her. Her cheeks flushed as he removed her bloodstained kimono and tossed it onto the side of the spring, never showing an ounce of disgust as he returned to her.

The demon lord walked smoothly behind her as his large clawed hand lifted the warm water from the spring and ran in over her shoulders, feeling her shiver as he made quick work in working the warm of the water into her sore muscles.

Kagome groaned in delight as the smell of lavender filled her nose. She smiled feeling the soap slide over her shoulder and neck as he made sure to massage it into every piece of her skin. Her bath seemed to last forever, her mate making sure he made her as relaxed as he could.

Kagome smiled as she looked into the large mirror. She sat still as the demon lord made quick work of running the silver comb through her raven hair, his claws making quick work of pulling the thick locks into the long braid his mate always seemed to wear. He smiled taking in her flushed cheeks, leaning forward he placed small kisses down her neck gently purring into her, making her giggle.

Her eyes flowed to his golden ones as he moved from her. Pulling on his fresh clothes quickly, he turned to her small figure, lifting her gently as he returned to their large bedroom.

Kagome turned as the strong smell of food hit her. Her cheeks blushed as her stomach starting growling. Sesshomaru laughed as he place her slowly in the freshly made bed. Lin smiled as she bowed to the demon lord he turned to her. There was a reason she was the head servant. Lin helped Sesshomaru pull the blankets back so they could get her lady comfortable, knowing this would be where Kagome would be staying for at least the next two weeks.

Kagome tried to hold in her pained whimper. Sesshomaru looked up to her face as her scent changed, his clawed hand lifting her chin.

"This Sesshomaru needs you to tell me when you are in pain, understand?" he said in a soft, but commanding voice, his eyes watching her wide ones. Her heart pounded in his ears as his beast fussed him. _Gentle, she is weak and tired._

"We have medicine for you, my Lady," Lin interrupted. She smiled, placing the large tray of food on the other side of the bed so it would be between her lord and lady.

"My Lord, I will make preparations for the others to meet your heirs," she said slowly turning to Kagome. "If there is anything my Lady needs, your humble servant will be right outside."

Lin bowed, she stayed in that position until Sesshomaru waved her off. "My Lord," she turned, exiting the room.

Kagome smiled as she looked down to the cradle beside her. Her heart raced as she took in her small babies. She felt like she wanted to cry again.

"Mate," his voice was gentle as he spoke.

Her blue eyes flowed up to his. "I can't believe they are here," she smiled, wiping her tear filled eyes.

The demon lord purred as he sat beside her, his clawed hand cupping her cheek gently.

"You did very well my love," he purred, kissing her lips gently as he cupped her face.

Kagome blushed, her eyes flowing to the tray of food. Her mate was way ahead of her as he pulled from her small body and began to fill a bowl to the brim.

They ate in somewhat of a silence. Both demon and miko were entranced with their new pups.

"What do you think of Akio and Atsuko, for our girls?" she asked, looking up to him with a smile. Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side as he thought on the names. Kagome smirked, taking a sip from her tea as she waited for a response.

"It will do," he said.

"What about him?" Kagome asked, her eyes on the raven hair of her son.

The demon lord nodded as he spoke. "His name will be Katsuro," he intoned, emotionless as he lifted his cup of sake to his lips. Kagome smirked in reply.

"They will grow strong, won't they?" her concern filled him.

"They will be unchallenged, they are this Sesshomaru's offspring after all, mate." he said seriously, her blue eyes flowed to his as she made a face.

The demon lord smirked as he spoke. "They will grow strong," he promised her.

Kagome blushed. "Good."

They sat and enjoyed their mean and comfortable silence.

Soon, one by one the pups woke to have their meal. Kagome smiled as one of her daughters were placed in her arms. Fluttering golden eyes found her instantly as the pup reached out. Kagome smiled, her eyes glistening as she kissed her daughter's forehead. The large golden eyes of her mate on her as he watched her bond with her pup for the first time. Pride filled him as he watched her

. "My little Akio," she spoke softly as she ran her hand against the silver locks of her daughter's head. "Can you help me ?" she asked, untying her kimono as the pup began to whimper.

Sesshomaru helped her remove her obi as she lifted one of her swollen breasts to the pup's searching face. Her face squinted as a pain shocked through her, the hard nursing a shock at first, but soon it was more relief. Her eyes fell to her other silver haired daughter. Sesshomaru smiled as she held the other twin to the second swollen breast. His eyes watched her face intently for any discomfort.

Kagome smiled as she looked to her second daughter, her twins nursing vigorously as they each gripped their mothers warm breast, purring loudly as they found comfort in her warmth and scent.

Sesshomaru turned as Lin entered; she held a small tray with two cups. Bowing low she spoke as Kagome looked up.

"My Lady, I have brought you some medication and also some herbal tea. This tea will help your body produce enough milk for your pups until your body begins to produce normally."

Sesshomaru motioned for her to walk onto the platform. Lin nodded as she stepped forward, the tray held out as her lord lifted both cups. Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru lifted one cup to his mate's lips. Kagome almost pulled away as the horrid smell filled her nose. She gulped it down quickly, lightly coughing as the strong taste stayed in her mouth.

"Oh god, that's so disgusting," she choked out. Sesshomaru smirked as he lifted the second cup.

"This one is sweet," he said, lifting it to her lips. She almost gagged at the taste.

The demon lord held in a laugh as she coughed.

"You're a damn liar," she hissed, her eyes finding his as he placed the cups back down on the held out tray.

"This Sesshomaru does not lie," he boasted. "I merely tricked you" he smirked.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she looked down to her small babies, their suckling slowing down as sleep began to take them.

"Would my Lord like me to change them now?" Lin asked, stepping forward.

Sesshomaru nodded as he lifted one of his sleeping daughters from their mother's breast. Kagome smiled now getting to love on her second baby. Sesshomaru smiled watching Kagome kiss the pups forehead gently.

"My little Atsuko," she crooned softly, repeating her loving words again. Sesshomaru smiled as he watched the way she held their pup tightly, protectively. It made his beast very proud.

The demon lord turned to Lin as she handed him Akio. The pups little whimpers filled him before he let out a deep purr, her tiny fingers gripping his dark blue kimono as she snuggled up into his warmth.

Next to be changed was Atsuko. The pup's whimpers filled the room the moment Lin began to undress her. Kagome's eyes fell to the still sleeping Katsuro, his face snuggled up against Sesshomaru's pelt that was laid in the crib.

The new mother took this moment to lean back and rest her eyes.

Sesshomaru watched her tired face. His mate had been through quite a lot in the past day. He knew she would need at least two weeks to recover enough that she could walk around. Luckily for him, there were no major issues going on that he would have to deal with. He could stay with his mate and help her as much as she needed.

The demon lord turned as Lin brought him his second daughter. He purred gently calming her whimpers as she fell into a much needed sleep.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she looked down to her son, his hand rubbing his face as he began to cry.

Lin was quick and gentle as she lifted his small body from the warmth of the cradle. Kagome smiled as she took him into her tired arms, the pup latching on quickly as she offered the breast to him.

Sesshomaru smiled as he watch his son bond with his mother. The pup's purrs filled the air as Kagome hummed.

"My little Katsuro," she purred to her son, running her hand over his raven hair.

Kagome looked up to her mate. The room was peaceful; the new family enjoying the quiet as Kagome bonded with her pups. Sesshomaru watched with pride as she spoke soft loving world to his son. The moment couldn't have been more perfect.

"Sesshomaru!"

The demon lord turned as Mariana burst through the doors, his silver armored guard tossing her back as she cried out.

"Leave her," the demon growled handing his daughter to the wide eyed servant as he stood.

"You better have a good reason to burst into this Sesshomaru's room and disturbing my resting mate and pups," he growled. "Inuyasha's intended or not I will not hesitate to punish you."

Mariana nodded as she shook in fear. "There is a demon outside. He is demanding entrance. Said he is bringing war!" she began backing away from the red eyes of the demon lord.

"Inuyasha is outside trying to hold him back," she finished.

Kagome's eyes widened as Sesshomaru turned to her.

"You will stay here," he growled turning as he left the room, the stone doors closing behind him.

"Oh no," the miko spoke to herself.

**Please review!**

**Katsuro- Victorious son. **

**Akio- bright child**

**Atsuko- warm kind child **


	28. chapter 28

**Forced Romance**

**I would like to thank my beta Harleypool **

**I do not own Inuyasha **

**Chapter 28: The final **

Kagome sat with tired eyes as she fed her small son, worry crept into her at the thought of her mate going to war. There had been so much anger and evil this year already. She had hoped with the birth of their babies things would calm.

Lin stepped forward as she handed kagome a cup of tea, smiling sweetly. "Do not worry my Lady, my Lord often deals with these types of threats," she said, shaking her head. "Sometimes the young lords of the land need to be reminded why my Lord is so highly ranked."

Kagome turned to her. "This happens a lot?"

Lin nodded. "Oh yes," she laughed. "At least five or six times a year. Normally it's around mating season when the young lords are trying to raise their status to ensure high ranking females. But their efforts are quickly shut down when they are presented with my Lord face to face. Many will instantly fall begging for his forgiveness."

Kagome calmed a bit as she nodded. It was not that she feared her mate would be hurt, she just wanted some peace.

Mariana knocked on the door. Lin quickly opened before asking for permission for the demoness to enter. Kagome nodded, her eyes falling on the silver haired woman.

Marianna bowed slowly before she rose to her feet. "My lady I -"

"Why don't you just call me by my name, okay? Since I'm pretty sure we will be sisters soon," Kagome teased, watching a blush fill the woman's face.

Marianna smiled. "O - okay."

Lin stayed beside Kagome as she watched her Lord's intended step forward. In her hand, she held a medium sized box.

"I made something, as a gift for your pups," she said softly, a smile on her face as Lin lifted the box placing it down before Kagome.

The raven haired woman smiled as she handed her happily fed son to her servant before sitting up. She patted the bed beside her. "Please sit," Kagome replied softly.

Marianna shook her head. "Oh, that is alright. I will stand." The demoness seemed to know more politics than her Lady; no one but her Lord was allowed to step on the platform of their bed. Doing so was a break in protocol, punishable by death.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. Sliding the ribbon from the box, she lifted the top off. Her eyes widened as she smiled. "Oh!" she gasped.

Her soft hand slid over the tiny folded blankets, each in a different color. They were embroidered with each baby's name. Little moons and stars graced the fabric. Kagome smiled as she lifted the dark red one; her son's name spelled out in white thread.

"Marianna they are so beautiful," the woman smiled as she gasped.

"Thank you, my La - Kagome," she corrected. "In my clan, it is traditional to give these blankets on the night of the pup's birth. My breed only has pups in the winter, so the gift of blankets is a way to ensure the pups will be warm," she said proudly.

Kagome smiled as she placed the blankets down. "They are so lovely. "

Mariana smiled happily in reply.

Lin turned to the window, her eyes widened as her ear twitched, a smirk flowing across her face as she shook her head. Those young lords would never learn. "How about some lunch, my Lady?" she said with a smile.

~o0o~

Sesshomaru was furious. How dare someone threatens him with war? And to do so when his senses were on high alert was downright ridiculous. The beast in him was, for a lack of a better term, pissed. His red eyes bled darkly as he walked his normal pace. Could he not have one moment of peace? It seemed the last year had been filled with so much turmoil, from him and Kagome having their hand forced, her becoming pupped, their fights. Her changing him, making him love her more than words could describe. Her kidnapping, the traitors in the council, then the hard birth of his pups. He honestly needed a break.

Kiran growled as she stood by the front door. "What a fool," she hissed, turning to her son. Her eyes a dark pink, her beast speaking to his own.

"My son," she growled. "Bring me his head."

How disrespectful; the young lord showing up on the night the Western Heir was born and wanting war. He must have had a death wish. Sesshomaru swiftly walked past his mother as she spoke, her dark eyes on him as he gracefully made his way to the courtyard.

Inuyasha growled. "You're a special kind of stupid aren't you?" he said, lifting Tetsusaiga onto his shoulder.

The young lord growled, pointing to the hanyou."You have no right to speak to me half breed. I am a god!" he roared. The small army behind him cheered as their leader spoke.

Inuyasha smirked as his brother's aura flowed down. "This is gonna be good," he said, taking a step back as Sesshomaru passed him, his eyes watching the wide orbs of the "god" before him.

"I-I-I am Lord Jensi! I have c-come to claim this fortress!" the young lord stuttered as he proclaimed his intentions.

Sesshomaru released a terrifying growl. It sent a dark shiver even up Inuyasha's spine. The hanyou burst out in laughter as the men behind the young lord fell on their knees. If Sesshomaru's aura didn't scare them his rage-filled growl did the trick.

"What are you doing!?" Jensi shrieked. "Get up!"

The young lord's eyes widened at the sound of the demon before him pulling his sword from its sheath. Bakusaiga pulsed as its master's anger flowed around him. Sesshomaru gripped his sword.

"You dare come to my gates on the night my mate has birthed my heirs, and demand that I fall before you?" he snarled.

"Yep, gonna be good," Inuyasha smirked as he leaned forward on Tetsusaiga, the sword reacting to Sesshomaru's aura.

"You so quickly call yourself a god, allow this Sesshomaru to show you what a god can really do!" he roared, and faster than the blink of an eye, he sliced the young lord's head from his shoulders.

The small army erupted in a fear-filled gasp as Sesshomaru swiftly sheathed his sword. His eyes flowed to Hatsumomo, who stood by the elite guards.

"Write my command," he growled, a servant quickly nodding as he turned to a second servant holding his ink and paper.

"This Sesshomaru, due to the dishonor of the youngest prince of the South, has taken his life. This dishonor shall not go unpunished. If war is not desired, this Sesshomaru has commanded that in one week's time the royal family shall vacate the Southern palace. The deed to the small fortress shall be handed over along with 13 barrels of gold and silks. If this is done. This Sesshomaru shall not take deadly action against the Southern Lord for his son's impudence," Sesshomaru growled, kicking the Lord's head to the general who was shaking before him.

"You shall return his head to his father, with my terms. If a response is not returned within a fortnight, I shall send my army and we will take the South," he growled, turning as Hatsumomo handed him a black feather pen.

Sesshomaru signed the document before he turned to Inuyasha.

"Walk with me," the demon lord commanded, turning as Inuyasha nodded. Sheathing Tetsusaiga, he followed his older brother.

~oOo~

"Then he and Koga got into this huge fight because I was happy Koga didn't get killed," Kagome laughed as she retold an old story, taking a sip of her tea as Lin began to place food down before them. "So, do you and Inuyasha have any plans?"

Mariana blushed. "We have spoken about it, I just don't know if he is serious."

"I think he is. I've not seen him this happy in a long time," Kagome replied gently.

"Ever since Kikyo's death and the completion of the jewel, life has been pretty dull. But now that I have Maru and our family, I could only wish him the same."

Mariana smiled. "He has spoken about the future before; about his desires and dreams," she paused. "I just want to be happy, loved."

Kagome smiled as she felt Sesshomaru's aura wrapped around her.

"Well Mariana, let be straight," she paused waiting for a moment as she watched the doors. "Do you love him?"

Kagome watched the woman's face flush.

"More than words can express," she replied, her heart pounding in her ears. "He makes me feel like I'm the only one he has ever loved. I feel so protected in his arms. I have never felt this way before. I fear if he were to leave me I would never love again."

"Mariana..."

Mariana's eyes widened as her gaze flowed to the smirking woman. Kagome looked to the doors where her mate and Inuyasha stood. The hanyou stared with flushed cheeks as he watched the silver haired demoness turn, her cheeks bright red as he walked to her.

Kagome smiled as she watched her best friend kneel before the woman. He took her lips gently as he kissed her lovingly.

Kagome's eyes widen as she looked away, her gaze finding that of her mate. He was handing his bloody sword to Lin as she turned from the room. Sesshomaru walked forward, his large figure towering over her as he sat beside his small mate.

"You should not be out of bed," he said gently, kissing her forehead.

"Well I wanted to have lunch with, uh… Mariana," she blushed pointing to the still kissing couple.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru growled, breaking the other couple apart.

Mariana bowed low with a flushed face. "My Lord," she breathed heavy, Inuyasha growling in displeasure as he pulled her close.

"Why don't you discuss this Sesshomaru's proposition with your intended over lunch with this Sesshomaru and my mate?"

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru with a confused look, then turned to Inuyasha. A large smile filled his face as he brushed Mariana's silver hair behind her pointed ear.

"Well..." he said looking up to Sesshomaru as he spoke. "Sesshomaru has recently acquired a large kingdom in the South."

Kagome's eyes flowed to her mate, Sesshomaru smirked in reply, nodding his head. She covered her mouth as she turned to Inuyasha. His eyes still locked on Mariana.

"He has asked if I would accept lordship and rule it for him," he paused. "With you by my side."

Kagome had tears rolling down her cheeks as she snuggled into her mate's pelt. "Oh Yasha," she gasped quietly.

Mariana watched him with wide eyes. She was speechless, her heart pounded so loud in her own ears.

"It has a castle and big gardens. Its close to the ocean so we can go to the beach and there are tons of -" Marianna cut him off as she took his lips, tears flowing down her cheek as she cried.

"Yes, yes!" she cried as he cupped her cheek and kissed her gently.

Sesshomaru looked down to the tear-filled eyes of his mate. She smiled, gripping the fabric of his sleeve as she pulled him to her face.

"Thank you Maru," Kagome purred as she kissed him.

The afternoon was spent quietly as Kagome and Mariana discussed the upcoming wedding and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha discussed his duties. The pups would feed on their mother and make their way around the room as the everyone had a chance to cuddle the small pups while they talked.

That night a fresh snow poured from the heavens and settled on the Western lands. The demon lord and his mate stood on the balcony of their room, the miko snuggled against the warmth of her mate. His pelt had thinned out and wrapped around her shoulder as her raven hair flowed in the wind. Life had thrown them many trials and the gods had given them many blessings. The miko had found love in the arms of a once-cold-hearted demon. The demon lord had found his peace and purpose in the arms of a human.

In two weeks time, the hanyou son of the Great Dog General and the human princess, would stand by his brother and accept his birthright; his lordship. He would rule beside his brother and together they formed one of the strongest kingdoms to ever rule Japan.

On the night of the full moon, Inuyasha would take a mate. Lost in her ice blue eyes, he found a passion he never thought he would have. They would rule the South with kindness and love.

Marianna would bear him a son in one year's time. Though many children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren would walk those halls.

In four years time, the demon lord would give his young ward away to a young prince. She had fallen in love; grown so quickly before the demon's eyes that before he knew it she had blossomed into a woman and love crossed her for the first time. He would watch her live happily, have many children and great grandchildren. He would watch her grow old but love her life. And on the eve of her 79th birthday, he would run his clawed hand against her wrinkled face for the last time; though in his eyes she would forever be his young Rin, running in the flowers behind him. They would bury her in a field of flowers in her home of the Western palace.

He continues to care for her family even to this day.

The great demon lord and the Shikon miko became the most powerful couple to rule over Japan. With his mate by his side, Sesshomaru would learn to show kindness to those who had never known it. Kagome would learn that behind every smile was not a pure soul. Together they brought peace to the four kingdoms. They too would have many children. Their sons and daughter would spread over the world to bring kindness to those who had none.

In 1910, the demon lord took his mate and their youngest children and disappeared. As humans began to rage war against each other, they would not interfere. Demons had learned to be invisible and live freely with humans as they evolved. The hanyou population had skyrocketed though no one minded anymore.

Now in 2016, no one knows for sure where the great demon lord and his mate are. But one thing is known, wherever they are, they are together and in love. He still cups her cheek and lifts her chin to kiss her. She still nuzzles his neck as they make love. His pelt still encircles her as she sleeps. Their love, trials, and blessings would be told about for eternity.

Their forced romance became a romance unbreakable by man nor demon.

**THE END **

**Please review**

**A/N. WOW. I don't know where to start. Thank you, everyone who has followed this story for over a year, I am so happy that it is finished! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have. Huge thank you to my betas Harleypool, and Jinslover1993 who helped me get this story out! Thank you for your support and love! -Beautifuldaisy. **

**B/N So it ends. Feels, right? I can't begin to say how honored I feel to have been a part of this. I started out as a reader, and through an amazing chance of fate, I've become part of the evolution of this story. Thank you so much, BD for allowing me to help out with your baby. -Harleypool**


End file.
